¿El padre de mi bebé?
by Sky LeVan
Summary: No quería ser madre hasta que supo que una vida crecía dentro de ella, nunca quiso experimentar el amor de pareja hasta que conoció al padre de su bebé… ¿Qué hay del padre?
1. Hola!

Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.**

Aclarado este punto:

Hola! Bueno me animé a publicar algo y aam bueno nunca he escrito una historia, asi que es muy nuevo para mí, háganme saber si les llama la atención, si no les gusta, o si quieren saber que va a pasar…

Gracias por leer y bueno, hasta luego?

M por uno que otro "limoncito" :P


	2. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Viéndome al espejo esa mañana, mi reflejo no era el mejor, mis ojos color chocolate estaban algo opacos, mi cabello también como el chocolate estaba enredado y mi blanca piel, bueno la piel no tenía nada, salvo unas ojeras que delataban mi falta de sueño, comencé a arreglarme para salir hacia un lugar donde generalmente rehuía pero en estos momentos era necesario ir. "Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde ya hiciste lo primero, ahora a salir de dudas" me dije a mi misma.  
>Estaba en la entrada de ese blanco edificio imaginando que era una oveja dirigiéndose al matadero por voluntad propia. El hospital "Lenox Hill" me parecía amenazador, "deja de estupideces Bella" me dije, era hora de salir de dudas.<br>Llegué al servicio de Ginecología y Obstetricia, cuando di mis datos la amable enfermera me hizo pasar a sala de espera para aguardar mi turno, para mi mala fortuna parece ser que ese día un tercio de las mujeres de Manhattan querían pasar consulta así que me armé de paciencia y volví a repasar por quien sabe cuánta vez, lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

"_Viví con mi madre hasta los 17 años en Phoenix, cuando decidió casarse con Phill tomé la decisión de darles privacidad, por lo que me mudé con papá a Forks hasta terminar el instituto, los años junto a cada uno de ellos fueron excepcionales pero llegó la hora de volar del nido y me mudé a New York para estudiar Literatura. Comencé a crear una serie de libros infantiles "Aciertos y desaciertos de Coby el león" que contra todo pronóstico y junto a una novela de romance/suspenso "La Curiosa Desaparición de Emma Riley" infló mi cuenta bancaria. Me traslade a un apartamento en 15 Central Park West, llevaba una vida tranquila, amigos, visitas familiares, trabajo, alguna que otra fiesta a la que era arrastrada por mi mejor amiga casi hermana Alice Brandon…" _hasta aquí todo bien. "Señorita, la Dra. Weber la espera" la voz de la enfermera me sacó de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la consulta para sacarme las dudas de una vez por todas.

-Buenos días Srita. Swan- saludó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno mi doctora y amiga Angela Weber. Menuda, de tez morena, cabello rizado oscuro, con unos ojos café muy perspicaces, enfundada en un conjunto DKNY y la clásica gabacha blanca, me hizo un ademan para tomar asiento.

-Oh vamos Angie, no estoy de humor, vamos al grano por favor- suplique con la desesperación evidente en mi voz.

-Está bien señorita gruñona, a que debo el honor de tu visita?- juro que esa mujer me quería sacar de mis casillas.

-ANGELA WEBER! deja de atormentarme y sácame de dudas de una vez…

-Bien bien, solo quería aligerar el ambiente pero ya veo que estas mas alterada que un gato cuando se le arroja agua- masculló. Angela cambio a su "modo doctora" cuando volvió a hablar- Bella- se detuvo haciendo una pausa dramática que estaba destrozando mis ya muy dañados nervios- La prueba es positiva, estas embarazada.

Y ahí fue cuando la realidad que desde hace unos días estaba queriendo negar… estaba embarazada… embarazada… YO estoy EMBARAZADA. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en estado de shock hasta que Angie me zarandeó suavemente, cuando enfoqué mi vista me encontré con su rostro preocupado y diciendo –Oh Bella! Que vas a hacer? Es decir, sé que no tienes problemas para mantenerlo, pero y su padre? Me dijiste que me contarías cuando tuvieras los resultados, pues bien! Ya están y son positivos...

-Shhhh! Estoy asimilando todo Ang- le dije más calmada de lo que espere- ¿A qué hora sales?  
>-A las 5 pm, ¿por qué?- preguntó mi morena amiga<br>-Prometí a Alice y Rose que también ellas saldrían de dudas- bufé recordando como Alice me había descubierto infraganti con la prueba de embarazo casera y haciendo prometerle que le haría saber todo en cuanto supiera, lo siguiente que hizo fue comunicárselo a Rose y también me hizo saber de forma muy poco ortodoxa que ella también quería salir de dudas.  
>-Entonces nos vemos a las 6 en tu apartamento, creo que no te apetece salir a cenar, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó cuando vio que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor.<br>-De acuerdo- suspiré – Bien, ahora venga, dame la charla de cuidados y todo lo demás.  
>Durante los siguientes minutos Angela me dio las medidas necesarias para mi cuidado y el de mi… mi… mi BEBÉ. Salí de su consulta hacia Central Park, era las 3 de la tarde así que tenía tiempo suficiente para intentar aclarar mis ideas antes de reunirme con las chicas para un maratón de preguntas.<br>Llevé mi automóvil hacia mi edificio y lo aparqué ahí para dirigirme caminando hacia le parque, necesitaba caminar siempre me ayudaba para poder relajarme, estábamos en verano, Agosto para ser más precisa, cuando llegué al parque seguí caminando hasta que encontré un lugar relativamente tranquilo para sentarme y pensar.

"_Me dirigía a una de las discotecas a las que Alice lograba arrastrarme –no soy muy dada a salir a ese tipo de lugares, simplemente no va con mi personalidad- con un vestido verde socuro de un solo hombro, arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones que parecían trampas mortales, no entendía cómo se las ingeniaba la enana para lograr traerme, pero es Alice Brandon: pequeña, con cabello negro en un corte que parecía que sus puntas iban disparadas en todas direcciones, unos vivaces ojos color verde, con un cuerpo agraciado como de bailarina, experta en modas y poseedora de una hiperactividad digna de 100 niños en Disney World. Al llegar a la entrada ahí estaba mi diablilla esperando. –Bellita Bellotita!- gritó y saltó dándome un abrazo- Pensé que no venias, y de ser así te iba a traer a tu apartamento- me dijo con una mirada de suficiencia.  
>-Alice! No me llames así uugh- respondí con un fingido tono de molestia- Bien, entremos, embriágate, bailemos y déjame salir de aquí- seguí con tono cansado.<br>-Ni hablar! Nos la vamos a pasar en grande, tengo un buen presentimiento, ah mira ahí está Rose!... ROSIEEEE osie!- Alice grito a nuestra escultural amiga. Rosalie Hale: cabello rubio natural larguísimo y con ondas, ojos azules electrizantes, un cuerpo que cualquier modelo pagaría por tener y la cara más perfecta que alguien pudiera desear, cualquiera pensaría que era una de esas mujeres tontas y que usan su físico para salir adelante pero no, Rose tiene un corazón de oro y de tonta ni un pelo, abogada de profesión graduada de Harvard.  
>-Alice! Deja de ponernos apodos tan… faltos de creatividad, para ser diseñadora de modas te quedas corta- dijo Rose con un tono medio bromista medio enserio, y es que los apodos de Alice, bueno… Rose lo dijo todo.<br>-Como sea, entremos y reventemos el mundo!- Rose y yo nos miramos armadas de paciencia y le seguimos la corriente a la duende.  
>EL sitio era muy moderno, buena música (para los que le gusta la música" bailable" de hoy en día), el ambiente en general invitaba a festejar como nunca, pero una vez más YO no soy así, y a Rose tampoco le hace mucha ilusión venir, pero lo hacemos por Alice. Buscamos una mesa y pedimos unos Margarita. –Bien! A buscar presas!- dijo Alice cuando llevábamos la segunda ronda de tragos, ¡a la enana le afectaba demasiado rápido el alcohol! –Alice, querida, no venimos de "cacería" solo a relajarnos- Dijo Rose con tono divertido al ver la mueca de Alice- Sabes que ni Bella ni yo queremos una relación con alguien que se la pase en una discoteca<br>-Pero Rosie, no has visto lo que yo he visto, mira a tus 9 en punto, vamos Bells tu también-  
>Volvimos a ver y nuestros ojos (por lo menos los míos) no daban crédito a lo que veían, un hombre altísimo, de tez más blanca que la mía (y eso ya era mucho decir puesto que varias veces me había comparado con un papel, un bonito papel debo decir en mi favor), cabello estilísticamente desordenado aunque no puede distinguir muy bien su color por el efecto de las luces del lugar, ni el de sus ojos ya que estaba demasiado lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar que ¡el hombre era un dios griego!, sus pómulos y nariz perfectos, una mandíbula fuerte muy masculina y aquella camisa de vestir con los primeros botones desabrochados marcaba sus músculos, no muy escandalosos, lo justo para hacerle justicia al apelativo de deidad griega que le acabo de dar y unos pantalones que resaltaban un trasero de modelo de ropa interior. –Está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos- dijo Rose medio ida. –Mira esos rizos negros y que porte!- y ahí me confundí de verdad.<br>-Rose no tiene rizos, su cabello esta desordenado- dije yo saliendo de mi trance  
>-De quien estás hablando Bella?- le hice un ademan señalando a mi objetivo- oh! Yo me refería a su amigo, el de su derecha- Miré y vi literalmente a un ropero humano, un chico más alto que mi griego, definitivamente más musculoso y con un cabello graciosamente rizado pero para mí, era DEMASIADO "porte" como había dicho Rose. A estas alturas yo pensaba que había mucho silencio y entonces me percaté de Alice… Estaba embelesada mirando al otro acompañante, un chico un poco más lato que mi deidad pero más bajo que el ropero de Rose, blanco al igual que los otros dos y como no, muy atractivo pero yo seguía en mi firme convicción que mi "distracción" era el más apuesto de los tres.<br>-Creo que me he enamorado- dijo la pequeña cuando moví suavemente su hombro  
>-¡oh Alice vamos! No otra vez, ya te has enamorado como cinco veces en lo que va del año y ninguno ha sido "él".<br>Nos sumergimos en un debate de los romances de Alice y cuando volvimos a ver nuestros "objetivos" ya no estaban.  
><em>  
>-Señorita! Me ¿puede pasar mi balón?- un niño me saco de mis pensamientos y le pasé su dichoso balón. Suspiré y volví a centrarme en el "cómo fue que llegué aquí".<p>

"_Nos encontramos a unos amigos y nos invitaron a bailar, pero yo educadamente decliné la oferta y me dirigí a la barra, sabía que no debería tomar más porque ya llevaba 6 copas, pero me sentía temeraria así que pedí un mojito y cuando iba a pagar una blanca mano se adelantó y pagó por mí. Cuando me di la vuelta para dejarle claro al tipo que yo podía pagar mis cosas solita, me quede estupefacta al ver a mi dios griego sonriendo… ¡me estaba sonriendo!, en ese momento creí que podía morir feliz.  
>-Hola- me saludó – Edward, mucho gusto, espero no te moleste mi pequeña impertinencia- señalo el trago con la cabeza, y me dio una sonrisa torcida que hace que cualquiera sienta flojas las rodillas. Intentaba formar alguna oración coherente cuando vi que esperaba una respuesta.<br>-Bella, me llamo Bella- sonreí tímidamente ante mi patética actitud.  
>-Bueno Bella, que me dices si me haces el honor de bailar conmigo?- pregunto nuevamente con esa sonrisa que estaba comenzando a gustarme demasiado.<br>-uuhm, veras no soy muy "aliada" de las pistas de baile- menos mas que las luces del lugar no dejaban ver mi sonrojo. Sonrió y agregó –En ese caso, puedo acompañarte en tu "campo"- señaló la barra, asentí pero le aclaré al final –No tengo problemas con el alcohol, pero hoy me siento temeraria.- no me esperaba su carcajada pero fue contagiosa. Así pasamos de trago en trago hablando de nada.  
>Más tarde me encontraba en su automóvil mandándole a Alice un texto diciendo que me había retirado "con compañía"y cuando volví mi rostro para verlo él me sonreía y pude apreciar el color de sus ojos, un tono extraño como dorados, pero muy bonito. No sé cómo llegamos a su habitación de hotel ya que era nuevo en la ciudad y no se había instalado, cabe decir que todo el "camino en ascensor" nos dedicamos a explorar nuestras bocas y parte de nuestra anatomía. "Bella detente!" me había dicho mi mente pero decidí ignorarla repitiendo mi mantra de la noche "me siento temeraria", y así fue que llegamos a la cama, no me di cuenta a qué horas me quitó el vestido y los zapatos, ni cuándo o cómo logré dejarlo en bóxers, todo ese recuerdo era muy borroso por mi borrachera, lo que sí recuerdo bastante bien es el más grande orgasmo que jamás había tenido, puede que mi mente no recuerde las acciones pero mi cuerpo recuerda las sensaciones. A la siguiente mañana menos mal me desperté antes que él y fui consciente de que había dormido con un completo extraño, tremendamente apuesto pero un extraño a fin de cuentas, salí silenciosamente de aquel cuarto con la frente en alto mientas hacía la "caminata de la vergüenza" hacia la recepción para pedir un taxi, pero antes de eso pude apreciar realmente su cabello, era de un raro color bronce y estaba más desordenado que la noche anterio "<em>

Y aquí estoy 4 semanas después sentada en un parque, sin la más mínima idea de cómo decirles a mis padres "hey van a ser abuelos y no sé quién es el padre", menuda hija que resultaba ser. Suspiré cuando vi mi reloj y se me había pasado el tiempo, las 5:30 pm y me dirigí a mi apartamento para la maratón de preguntas de mis queridas amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí les dejo "como fue que pasó", confieso que me da medio "penita" porque nucna he escrito una historia y no sé si lo hago bien, o si lo hice fatal, oh si voy por buen camino o que, pero les agradeceré que me lo hagan saber (si es que alguien lo lee xD) y también si quieren saber lo que sigue.<strong>

**Gracias de antemano :)**


	3. Un empujoncito

Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Hola! bueno aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero les guste y al final respondo las preguntas que me hicieron en los rr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Un empujoncito  
><strong>

Tomé un taxi para llegar más rápido a mí apartamento y tener un momento antes de que llegara la "horda" de mujeres a abrumarme con preguntas que no estaba segura de poder contestar. Cuando estuve lista en un cómodo conjunto de ejercicio sonó el interfono anunciando la inminente llegada de mi futura jaqueca respire hondo y deje pasar a las chicas "cuanto antes mejor" me dije a mi misma.  
>Abrí la puerta y un torbellino moreno irrumpió en mi apartamento seguido por Rose y Angela, no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando la Alice dijo con una voz "post-ejercicio":<p>

-Isabella Marie Swan, comienza a hablar de una vez, Ang no nos ha querido decir nada, solo un "Bella se los dirá esta tarde", estoy a punto de entrar en un colapso por no saber, así que ¡habla! Antes que me ponga de mal humor, me debiste de haber llamado en cuanto supiste, mira casi me termino las uñas de los nervis y…-

-Mary Alice Brandon! Deja que por lo menos nos acomodemos para que Bella pueda hablar tranquila- Rose silenció a Alice, que a decir verdad no sé como dijo eso in tomar una pausa.

-Perdón Bells, pero estoy de los nervios- me dijo con verdadera cara de "lo siento". Sonreí, o por lo menos hice el intento, y nos conduje a la sala donde ya tenía preparados unos vasos de té helado. Di un suspiro para por fin darles la noticia

-Bueno- "rápido como una curita" me dije- Van a ser tías en 8 meses.- Silencio… no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero las caras de mis amigas no tenían precio, los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, Rose con una mano tapando su boca y Alice con la boca abierta en forma de O… 5,4,3,2,1…

-Oh Bella!- y al instante dos pares de brazos me rodearon y casi tan rápido como me abrazaron así me soltaron.

-Lo siento, lo siento! Te hemos hecho daño, te apretamos muy fuerte, estas bien?- Alice no paraba de hablar y su cara de preocupación era digna de una fotografía. Mientras Rose solo retorcía sus dedos y me miraba con cara de "cuando la enana cierre el pico comienza el interrogatorio"

-Alice, cálmate o me voy a ver obligada a darte un tilo- dije sonriendo, Al instante la duende se calló e hizo como que cerraba su boca con llave y la tiraba a otro lado.

-Bien, ahora que el trabalenguas humano se calló, ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?- me dijo Rose con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pues, la verdad no sé, apenas llevo tres horas digiriendo la noticia, tu sabes que nunca me ha hecho ilusión tener hijos, pero ahora que sé que viene uno en camino Ya siento que lo amo- dije con una sonrisita tonta. –No les voy a mentir diciendo que estoy tranquila, joder! Es un bebé, alguien que va a depender de mí, bueno ya depende de mí, estoy aterrada pero, no sé como todo va a salir bien, Charlie y Renee siempre me educaron para asumir mis responsabilidades y para salir adelante a pesar de todo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, voy a dar lo mejor para que este bebé crezca sano, fuerte y con mucho amor.- Finalicé con más seguridad de la que me creí capaz.

-Eso no lo puse en duda en ningún momento Bells, pero ahora, la pregunta que sabes que te vamos a hacer ¿Quién es el padre de él o la bebé?- Rose soltó la pregunta del millón, la que no sabía cómo responder sin sonar a "mujer de vida alegre". Reuniendo dignidad y dando un suspiró de resignación contesté:

-No tengo la menor idea- tape mi cara con las manos y esperé unos gritos que jamás llegaron. Cuando descubrí mi rostro vi a mis amigas con las mismas caras de antes, solo que esta vez, las tres al igual de conmocionadas. Me les quedé mirando por unos segundos a ver si reaccionaban, yo sé que acostarme con un extraño no era nada con buena moral, pero pfff siempre hay una primera vez para todo… no?. Escuche un click en mi mente cuando recapitulé mis palabras.

-No es lo que están pensando! No me voy acostando con cuanto hombre se me cruce en el camino, trío de pervertidas!- dije con un tono de histeria en mi voz

-Ilumínanos entonces por que "no saber quién es" es sinónimo de "no sé de cual de todo es"- me riñó Alice y las otras dos la secundaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Ok ok, les voy a explicar antes de que se les arrugue la frente por tanto fruncir el seño- les dije un poco a la defensiva.- No sé quién es, por qué no lo conozco- Fruncieron el seño más aún si es posible y caí en cuenta que eso sonó aún peor.

-Recuerdan la última vez que fuimos a la discoteca y Alice se enamoró otra vez?- dije medio en broma para aligerar el ambiente. Ellas asintieron y guardaron silencio instándome a continuar- Pues cuando se fueron a bailar ya todas estábamos "alegres", pero se me ocurrió la genial frase "me siento temeraria" y me fui a la barra, cuando llegue- en este punto mis mejillas se estaban tornando de un fuerte rojo- Uno de los chicos que habíamos visto con el enamorado de Alice se me acercó, estuvimos tomando y bueno- creo que en este momento mi cara ya no podía estar más roja.- terminamos en su hotel y el resto ya no se los tengo que explicar- dije rodado los ojos.

-¿Cuál fue?- preguntaron Alice y Rose con recelo, me quise reír por sus caras de sospecha al pensar que pudo haber sido "uno de los de ellas".

-Quiten las caras de celos sin fundamentos, fue el más bajo, bueno en cuanto estatura, no sabría decir si en edad.- antes de que dijeran algo agregué- Solo sé que se llama Edward, es nuevo en la ciudad, no me he acostado con nadie más desde entonces, no me había acostado con nadie más en un buen rato y nada más- dije suspirando al final.

-Bueno estamos seguras de dos cosas: una, estas embarazada y dos definitivamente es del chico discoteca- dijo Ang, que había estado callada desde hace rato.- Ahora, ¿Cómo le vas a decir a tus padres?, ¿Vas a buscar al padre y si lo buscas cómo se lo vas a decir?, sea lo que sea cuentas con nuestro apoyo- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente y mirando a mis otras dos amigas que dieron un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No tengo idea como se lo van a tomar mis padres, quizá les mande una postal cuando nazca, así me ahorro el enfado del principio y me paso a la parte donde se enamoran irremediablemente de su nieto o nieta- dije sonriendo ante mi actitud infantil- Pero no voy a buscar al padre- dije de pronto con cara seria, antes de que preguntara por qué les respondí- Recordé una pequeña parte de nuestra conversación él dijo que en estos momentos no estaba como para una relación seria, quería disfrutar de su juventud, y que definitivamente los hijos no estaban en sus planes a futuro cercano, y yo estaba de acuerdo ante cada cosa, porque en ese momento tenía las mismas ideas, así que no no lo voy a buscar, este bebé va a ser mío y solo mío- dije con aplomo.  
>Mis amigas tardaron un poco en contestar, la primera en hablar fue Rose:<p>

-Bella, comprendo todo lo que dices y de acuerdo, si me hubieran dicho eso tampoco querría ir a por le padre, pero pensándolo bien, ese niño a pesar de que le demos todo el amor del mundo necesita un padre y no un sustituto, sabes que me refiero a Seth, y él asumirá el papel de papá, ya que le va a hacer ilusión un sobrino aunque se enfade al principio, pero cuando sepa que no quieres buscar al padre él se va querer hacer cargo y sabes que no es justo- dijo con vos conciliadora mi rubia amiga. Por si no lo había mencionado tengo dos medio hermanos: Leah de 22 y Seth de 21, hijos de Sue, segunda y actual esposa de Charlie, se casaron dos años después de que mis padres se separaran (yo apenas era una bebé de 5 meses cuando eso pasó).

-Bellie Bells, estoy de acuerdo con Rose, mira yo sé que va a ser difícil porque no sabemos ni su apellido pero, no perdemos nada con intentar, conozco al dueño de la discoteca y lo puedo convencer de que nos enseñe el video de seguridad de ese día, con eso podemos ver a qué hora pagó su cuenta y si canceló con tarjeta de crédito ¡bingo! Averiguamos su nombre. Piénsalo Bella, lo encontramos, se lo dices y si el cabrón no se quiere hacer cargo pues que él se lo pierde. Así sabremos si estamos privando a tu bebé de un buen padre o lo libramos del peor de los patanes. ¿Vale?- Está demás decir que Ange estuvo de acuerdo con ambas. Solo agregando un "él merece saber, tiene derecho y lo sabes"

Sopesé las palabras de las chicas y desgraciadamente tenían razón, muy a mí pesar llegué a la misma conclusión: el dios griego tenía derecho de saber que embarazó a una mortal.

-Ok, la conciencia gana, busquemos al que puso el 50% de mi bebé- y de pronto todo lo que venía los próximos días me calló de golpe: hablar con mis padres, buscar a Edward, decirle que va a ser padre, esperar que me crea, llevar en el vientre una vida, saber que voy a tener a alguien que va a ser completamente dependiente de mí. Solo sentí que todo se puse negro y no supe nada más hasta que un olor fuerte me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Puaj! Quítenme eso de la cara!-

-Oh Bella nos diste un susto terrible!- chilló Alice.

-Ya se había tardado, yo pensé que se iba a desmayar en la consulta. Dijo Ang en tono de broma.  
>-Bueno será mejor que descanses Bells, yo me quedaré contigo hoy- antes de que pudiera protestar Rose me hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia- Lo necesitas, es más ya hicimos un horario de "cuidemos a Bella", nos turnaremos para dormir aquí hasta que lo creamos necesario- sentenció la rubia con una sonrisa maléfica.<p>

-Pero antes de descansar tiene que comer! ya es hora de la cena y Bella y bebé tienen que alimentarse bien- la orden de Alice fue secundad por las tres de hecho, ya que repentinamente moría de hambre.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Ang y Alice se despidieron y Rose me hizo compañía hasta que me dormí, creo que fue un acierto el que Rose se quedara, ella siempre sabe cuando necesito pensar, así que se limitó a acariciarme el pelo dejándome sola con mi voz interior.  
>A la mañana siguiente me desperté luego de un sueño muy intranquilo y con una decisión que nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar: no iba a buscar a Edward, cada vez tenía más clara la conversación y definitivamente él no quiere un bebé, por lo menos no en estos momentos, así que no lo voy a obligar, no importa si es el padre, tiene derecho a saber pero fue demasiado claro con eso.<br>La reacción de mis amigas no se hizo tardar, pero me mantuve firme y terminaron aceptando. Ahora viene la parte difícil, hablar con Charlie y Renee, para eso no estaba preparada pero como dice la frase "como quitar una curita, rápido y sin dolor" aunque pensándolo bien por muy rápido que la hales ¡si que duele! Ais que no tenía mucha esperanza.  
>Armándome de valor le pedí a Seth que pusiera a mi padre en una videoconferencia, conecté a mi madre a la misma conversación y llegó la hora.<p>

-Hola mami, hola papi!- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, lo cual no funcionó por que nunca les decía "papi" o "mami" en circunstancias normales, por lo que me gané un par de miradas de "y ahora que has hecho?"

-Isabella Swan, ¿en qué lio te metiste esta vez?- dijo Renee

-¿Otra vez volviste a ocasionar un mini-incendio por dejar la tostadora encendida?- preguntó Charlie escondiendo una sonrisa, a lo cual bufé, ¡nunca me va a dejar olvidar ese "pequeño" incidente!

-No, verán- me comencé a retorcer las manos en mi regazo- es algo más delicado- mirando a las pantallas y como no dijeron nada, asumo que para que continuara hablando, lo dije.- Van a ser abuelos.- bajé la mirada y hubo un silencio sepulcral, conté hasta treinta y no obtenía ni una respuesta- Cuando levanté la vista Renee tenía sus ojos extremadamente agrandados, blanca como un papel, con una mueca de incredulidad, Charlie por su parte no estaba en mejores condiciones, Creo que estaba acababa de estrenar un nuevo tono entre morado y rojo, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente. Cuando no pude soportar el silencio les hablé.

-Por favor digan algo- dije desesperada.

-¿Cielo por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio? No me gusta esa falta de confianza- dijo Renee con un puchero.

-Isabella- oh, oh! Charlie está muy enojado, no me dice Isabella a menos que así sea- ¿Quién es? Y por qué no está ahí contigo dándonos la noticia- su voz no tenía ni una nota de padre tierno en estos momentos. Haciendo acopio del poco valor que me quedaba solté la segunda bomba.

-Verán, el padre de mi bebé no sabe que va a ser padre, ¿está bien?, metí las cuatro y hasta el fondo ya lo sé, no les pido que no se enojen, júzguenme si quieren pero no se resientan con mi bebé, porque ¿saben? Lo amo- dije con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía- Y aunque vaya a aumentar la lista de madres solteras no me importa, mi hijo ya es lo primero en mi vida- finalicé dirigiéndoles una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y una vez más se hizo el silencio, pero a diferencia de antes, ya no me daba miedo su respuesta.

-Vaya- dijo Renee- no me esperaba nada de esto pero mi amor ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¡Oh por todo lo bueno de este mundo! ¡Voy a ser abuela!... Phiiiiiil vamos a ser abuelos!- oí que gritaba mamá, por lo que volví a ver a Charlie que no mostraba un mejor semblante.

-Bells, ¿cómo fue que pasó?, me refiero a lo de no estar con el padre de tu bebé- dijo cuando vio en mi cara la vergüenza pintada- No lo del "proceso", no te voy a mentir Bella, esto no me hace feliz, no es lo que yo quería para ti pequeña, es cierto que ya tienes edad pero preferiría los 30 antes que los 26 que tienes hija, pero… bueno "ya estamos a bordo"- esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo sentir que todo iba a ir bien- voy a ser el "builito Charlie"- dijo más animado.- No me voy a inmiscuir en tu vida hija, pero ¿sabes quién es el padre?- Y me vi contando la historia de "el padre" otra vez. Ninguno dijo nada, salvo otro "no esperaba eso" pero no se dijo nada más de ese tema. Cerré la viedeollamada con promesas de visitas, los queremos, cuidados, y me sentí feliz por tener a tan buenos padres.

**EPOV**  
>Ya hacía un par de semanas que no me sentía tranquilo, había algo que me decía que estaba perdiéndome de algo y de algo muy importante. También hacían unas que me había topado con esa chica de ojos chocolate, a pesar de estar borracho la recuerdo muy bien, y mi subconsciente la recuerda en sueños, su suave piel, esa sonrisa dulce, su sedoso cabello, sus deliciosos labios el superior un poco mas llenito que le inferior, me veía sonriendo como estúpido cada vez que rememoraba esa noche y entonces caía en cuenta que solo había sido una aventura para ambos, en especial al recordar nuestra conversación de no querer compromisos, peor era inevitable, había calado hondo en mi. Bella, ese es el nombre de la mujer que me quita el sueño y cuando duermo aparece en ellos. Pero el último sueño que tuve me dejo helado, era ella, con su preciosa sonrisa como siempre pero cuando la vi bien la veía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, lo que me inquietaba era que no quitaba las manos de la parte baja de su abdomen y cuando intente separarlas, se hizo una furia y me alejó diciendo que no era asunto mío. Desde que me desperté no podía olvidarlo pero "es solo un sueño" me dije. Y seguí con mi trabajo. Soy Edward Cullen y tengo 27 años, acabamos de trasladar nuestras oficinas aquí a New York, por lo que con mis hermanos Jasper de 28 y Emmet el mayor con 30 años, nos mudamos acá para llevar las riendas de Cullen Motors, nos dedicamos a la fabricación de automóviles, desde los más modestos hasta los más lujosos, pero todos tienen en común la calidad y seguridad. Mi bisabuelo William comenzó desde un pequeño taller de reparación hasta que fabricó su primer modelo y bueno de ahí todo es historia, el éxito fue tremendo y salió este gigante que hoy dirigimos con mis hermanos, a pesar de ser el más joven soy el presidente de la compañía, Jasper se encarga de la parte legal, y Emmet es el vice- presidente. Los tres hacemos dos trabajos fijos en común: aprobamos nuevos modelos y somos "la cara" de la empresa, y un pasatiempo que también tenemos en común es el de diseñar autos, no lo hacemos muy seguido por nuestros escaso tiempo pero cuando podemos, lo disfrutamos como los niños disfrutan en una dulcería. Papá y mamá están terminando algunos asuntos pendientes en Alaska, que es donde estábamos instalados antes, pero queríamos expandirnos más y tomamos la decisión de trasladar Cullen Motors a Estados Unidos.<p>

-Señor Cullen, tengo a una muy insistente señorita en la sala de espera que asegura que verlo es de vida o muerte- la voz de la señora Cope, mi secretaria, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- mi voz salió un poco gruñona, no me gusta que hagan alboroto en mi trabajo

-Dice que es Alice Brandon, que no la conoce pero tiene algo muy importante que decirle.- No me sentía muy bien con la situación pero bueno, los de seguridad registran a todos antes de entrar, si hubiera tenido un rama no estaría aquí.

-Déjela pasar Sra. Cope- dije cuando me ganó la curiosidad. La puerta se abrió y entró por ella una mujer menudita, con cabello negro y unos ojos verdes que… un momento, me miraba como que si por fin hubiera encontrado algo que estaba buscando con gran urgencia y con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-Buenos días Edward- ¡momento! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Oh no te conozco, bueno solo se tu nombre, ya te explicaré, ¿puedo sentarme?- dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo

-Ssss… si claro- dije contrariado

-Verás estoy aquí en una misión- dijo y de pronto la noté un tanto nerviosa.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita y cuál es su misión?- dije risueño, la verdad me hacía gracia verla, era como un duendecito pero más delicada, un hada mas bien.

-Respira y cálmate Alice- se dijo a sí misma- Verás, esto que te voy a decir es complicado, bueno no complicado por qué la verdad es fácil de decir, pero no es algo que se diga a la ligera por que impresiona al primer momento y bueno no creo que te vaya a hacer gracia pero de verdad es maravilloso y si no te parece pues eres un cabrón pero...-

-Señorita Brandon!- dije medio impactado por como dijo todo sin respirar y eso que no la deje terminar porque ¡me llamo cabrón!.

-Lo siento siempre hablo muy rápido y demás- dijo con sinceridad.

-No se lo debato. -Le dije todavía sorprendido- por favor más despacio y dígame, ¿qué es eso tan maravilloso que tengo que saber?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas hace unas cuantas semanas fuiste a una discoteca y conociste a una chica muy guapa, tierna y a la vez sensual que se llama Bella?- me dijo, y sentí como que me estaba vendiendo algo, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia y contrariedad a la vez, esta chica es rara, agradable pero rara y medio loca. Pero con eso de Bella logró llamar mi atención.

-Sí, la recuerdo- dije con una sonrisa- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?. Vi la duda por primera vez en sus ojos así que la animé- Venga, si dices que es maravilloso…

-Oh! Claro que lo es, no te imaginas cuanto, y ella esta tan asustada pero feliz- dijo esto último en un susurro- Casi lo olvido, ella no sabe que estoy aquí, sino ya estuviera dos metros bajo tierra- me dijo con cara de susto- pero ella no quiere buscarte, no quiere que sepas y no es justo para ti ni para él o ella.

-¿ÉL o ella?- pregunte y vi en el rostro de Alice que había hablado demás o por lo menos no tenía que decir nada aún.

-Edward escúchame bien- dijo ya muy seria, y no voy a mentir, se me heló la sangre, cuando se lo propone esa hadita da miedo- Bella no se había acostado con nadie desde hace tiempo antes que tu y no lo ha hecho después, se que las circunstancias en las que estuvieron juntos te podría hacer dudar, pero es cierto, hasta yo estaba sorprendida por qué ella no es de las que se van con cualquiera créeme- dijo con angustia, y yo asentí para que continuara, no sé por qué pero no dudé de ella- Bueno hace unas semanas no se sentía bien y bueno hicimos suposiciones, y Ange nuestra amiga es doctora así que le dejó unos exámenes y…-

-¿Bella está enferma?- pregunté y no sé por qué, el hecho de pensar que estaba enferma me dio miedo, no en el sentido que pudiera ser algo trasmisible, sino un tipo diferente de miedo uno en el que pensar que le puede pasar algo me aterra, nota mental: analizar eso luego.

-No, no, está, ¡ay Edward!- dijo y tomando aire una vez más por fin habló- Bella está embarazada, y por si no te quedó claro con lo que te dije antes, sí, ese bebé es tuyo.

No sé cuanto tempo pasé sin decir nada, con la mirada fija en esa pequeña mujer que en esos momentos ya no me hacía gracia lo que decía, y su expresión parecía preocupada y expectante, ah sí, esperaba una respuesta, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-¿Embarazada?- pregunté como queriendo haberme equivocado al escuchar.

-Si! Embarazada de TU bebé, bueno creo que te voy a dejar solo por qué has de estar en shock.- Dicho esto se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera salir la llamé.

-Alice! Espera, no puedes venir soltarme algo así y marcharte como si nada, explícate por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? Creo que el proceso lo tienes bastante claro- dijo divertida, pero cuando vio mi cara de susto suspiró y se sentó otra vez- Mira, Bella recuerda muy bien su conversación de no compromisos, por eso no te quiere buscar, y sí está segura que es tuyo ya te expliqué por qué, el hecho es que está empecinada en ser madre soltera sin darte ninguna oportunidad de saber que ayudaste en la formación del pequeño frijolito que tiene en su vientre en estos momentos- dijo con fastidio- Bella tampoco quería esto, eso ella te lo dijo también en su momento, pero no es de las que no asumen sus responsabilidades y ahora va a luchar por su bebé, y que quede claro que no necesita de tu ayuda, por lo menos económicamente hablando, ella puede mantenerse a ella y su bebé sin problemas, pero el asunto es que ese niño o niña necesita un padre, y resulta que su titi Alice lo encontró y le hizo saber de que existe.- finalizo la mujer con firmeza y ¿felicidad? A la vez.

-Wow- dije yo cuando nada me salía- eso es… wow- volví a decir y vi su cara de diversión.

-¿Bastante fuerte eh?, por lo menos tú te puedes tomar un trago para bajar el susto, Bella se tuvo que conformar con jugo de uvas- sonrió ya más entusiasmada.-Bueno, ahora si que me tengo que ir, hoy es mi turno de quedarme con Bella y quiero armarme con todo para pasar una noche divertida, aún está un poco asustada ¿sabes? Pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Digo, hay alguien creciéndole dentro, eso no pasa todos los días y da miedo. Toma- me dijo entregándome una tarjetita- ahpi esta mi número de teléfono, llámame cuando hayas pensado bien las cosas, no te doy el número de Bella por qué no quiero que hables con ella a menos que asumas tu parte. ¿Entendido?- dijo amenazadoramente la pequeña.- yo solo me limité a asentir.

-Gracias Alice, de verdad gracias por venir- dije ya más calmado. La mujer salió y justo cuando abrió la puerta Jaseper iba entrando y chocaron haciendo que Alice casi callera, pero Jasper logró asirla de los brazos y evitar el impacto de su trasero con el suelo.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi- dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa amable.

-Nnnn no hay problema- balbuceó la chica- con permiso, Edward, solo no tardes ¿está bien? Adiós, con permiso.- Ok, eso fue raro, pero bueno…

-Que mujer- dijo Jasper en un tono un poco raro- ¿Quién es hermanito? ¿nueva conquista?- preguntó Jasper un poco más interesado que de costumbre.

-Eh, no es una conocida, Jazz es hora de almuerzo y de verdad necesito un trago, ¿vamos? Y me voy a tomar el resto del día, cuando vayamos a comer te explico. Dije cuando vi su cara de confusión. Yo nunca me ausentaba del trabajo, solo para viajes de negocios.

-Sra. Cope cancele todos mis compromisos del resto del día y comuníquele a Emmet que vamos a almorzar en Fantino, que nos alcance allá.

-En seguida Sr. Cullen-

Media hora después estábamos en nuestra mesa y habíamos pedido dos whiskey mientras llegaba Emmet.

-Venga hermano ¿qué ha pasado? Desde que esa mujer salió de tu despacho has estado muy raro. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto mi hermano ya con verdadera preocupación.

-¿Algo no está bien? ¿qúe va mal?- preguntó Emmet que en ese momento apareció.

-Tres whiskey más por favor- pedí al mesero

-Hombre tiene que ser algo fuerte, Edward nunca se quiere emborrachar en día de semana y antes de las 8- dijo Emmet en tono burlón.

En cuanto nos llevaron los tragos e hicimos el pedido de nuestro almuerzo, comencé a relatarles la visita de Alice a mis hermanos.

-Joder Edward! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que al condón no se le corta la punta?- dijo Emmet soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

-Emmet por favor esto es serio- dijo Jasper, haciendo que el mayor de mis hermanos pusiera su mejor cara de seriedad que la situación le permitía, por alguna razón él pensaba que esto era divertido.- ¿Edward de verdad crees lo que esa mujer te dijo?-

-Si Jasper, no tengo idea por qué, pero sé que no me está mintiendo- dije dando un sorbo de mi copa- No lo gro digerirlo aún pero no todos los días llega una graciosa mujercilla a decirte que vas a ser padre y que si no lo aceetas eres un cabrón- dije intentando reirme de la situación como Emmet.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?, vas a buscar a la chica ¿verdad?, un Cullen nunca huye de sus responsabilidades Eddie, y esta vez si la hiciste en grande, mira que decirle a Carlisle y Esme que van a ser abuelitos muy pronto… hermano ya quiero ver eso!- dijo con otra estruendosa carcajada, en ese momento llego nuestra comida, pero la verdad no creía ser capaz de pasar bocado.

-Claro que me voy a hacer cargo, ahora tengo que pensar muy bien cómo voy a hacer las cosas, hasta donde yo sé ninguno quiere compromisos, pero de una forma u otra ya tenemos uno de por vida, solo espero poder hacerlo bien- dije callendo en cuenta de la realidad.

-Mierda! Voy a ser el papá de alguien!- y ahí ya no pude evitar las risas de mis hermanos. Las palabras de apoyo que me dieron me hicieron sentir mejor, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Bella, ¿Cómo estará?

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento saqué de mi bolsillo la tarjeta de Alice, un tono, dos tonos…

-Hola?- dijo alegremente

-Alice soy Edward, ya tomé una decisión.

**BPOV**

-Perfecto! Me alegra mucho, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- oí a la enana dar grititos en le teléfono.

-¿Alice con quien hablabas y por qué parece que te tomaste 50 tazas de café?- pregunté divertida la ver la cara de Alice.

-Con el destino mi querida Belli Bells, con el destino- y sonrió de forma un poco macabra como para ser una sonrisa de buenas noticias.

-Mañana vamos al parque!, tienes que caminar, hacer ejercicio leve, sino serás una embarazada obesa y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?-

-Nadie! La reina de la moda nunca perdonaría que su amiga aparte de embarazada se hiciera obesa, sino perderías una barbie tamaño natural para probar tus diseños y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?- hice alusión a la manía de Alice de utilizarme como maniquí cuando se le da la gana.

-Oh Bella! Ya estoy trabajando en mi primera línea para mujeres embarazadas y por supuesto tú vas a ser la modelo principal, y para la línea de recién nacidos, aaaaaaaaaaaah! Tengo tanto que hacer…- y siguó hablando sobre ropa, telas y un montón de cosas que de verdad no me interesa saber asi que la deje seguir parloteando con ella misma, mientras nos preparaba unos ricos brownies con helado para tirarnos a ver películas.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y Alice dijo que las 10 de la mañana era una hora perfecta para estar en el parque, asi que nos alistamos y nos dirigimos hacia allá, la notaba un poco nerviosa pero cuando le pregunté dijo que era por la emoción de la nueva línea de ropa.

-Mira una banca! Vamos a sentarnos mis pies me están matando-

-Alice te dije que venir con zapatos de tacón al parque no era buena idea- dije divertida por la ocurrencia de Alice, ¡Solo ella va a caminar al parque en tacones!

-Glamour ante todo mi pequeña saltamontes, glamour!- dijo con dramatismo. De pronto comenzó a mover su cabeza como buscando algo en todas direcciones.

-Alice, ya no me trago la excusa de la nueva línea ¿qué te pasa y por qué estás tan ansiosa?- parecía no prestarme atención cuando su sonrisa se ensancho en una dirección, y cuando iba a ver el por qué de su emoción me tomo la cara en las manos y dijo

-Oh Bella sé que me vas a odiar en un primer momento, pero de verdad es lo mejor, y lo sabes- dijo muy nerviosa- lo hice por qué os quiero a ambos y bueno no me odies por favor. Te veo luego- se levantó y comenzó a caminar

-¿pero qué diablos? Mary Alice Brandon! ¿A dónde crees que vas y por qué me traes al parque para dejarme sola?- le grité, pero solo se dio la vuelta y me sonrío.

-Hola Bella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, que aunque solo había una vez en mi vida y muy borracha no lograba olvidar. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, mi dios griego, el hombre que me vino a cambiar la vida de golpe (no es que yo haya puesto mucha resistencia tampoco), el padre de mi bebé.

-Edward- dije con un suspiro- Qqqqq ¿qué haces aquí?- se me quedo viendo como analizándome, buscando algo, y cuando puso los ojos sobre mi aún plano vientre todo me quedó claro: el nerviosismo de Alice, su insistencia en venir al parque, sus disculpas, "es lo mejor".

-Voy a matar a Alice- dije con voz fría

-Bella tenemos que hablar-

-Escucha, sea lo que sea que Alice te dijo, bueno ¿qué te dijo?- pregunte, tal vez Alice solo lo trajo y espera que yo le diga todo.

-Vamos a tener un bebé- afirmó, no preguntó- y precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar, tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer.

-¿Cómo que "que vamos a hacer"? ¡Pues lo voy a tener obviamente!- dije de pronto muy enfadada por su pregunta

-Tranquila, tranquila. No estaba poniendo eso en duda- me dijo ¿asustado? Yo, una mujer de 1.65 acabo de asustar a un hombre de aproximadamente 1.85. Eso no se ve todos los días.

-Lo que quiero decir, vale, me ha tomado por sorpresa, y bueno Alice dice que estas muy segura que el bebé es mío, y le creo ¿sabes?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Pero quiero oírlo de ti, creo que aún no proceso la noticia- dijo a modo de disculpa.  
>Di un suspiro y me preparé para lo que iba a ser una larga charla.<p>

-Bien supongo que Alice ya te contó el por qué estoy tan segura que es tuyo- dije sonrojándome- y de verdad no me cabe duda, así que básicamente sí, estoy embarazada y tu pusiste tu granito de arena para ello- dije atropelladamente- Estoy alrdedor de cuatro semanas, Ang dice que tus nadadores son bastante rápidos- intente bromear y creo que lo conseguí por qué soltó una carcajada y puedo jurar que fue hermosa. "Bella concéntrate" me dije.

-Un hijo, vamos a tener un hijo!- dijo con los ojos como platos.- Perdón no me hago a la idea- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Descuida, no eres el único, pero me gana la curiosidad, ¿por qué no hiciste lo que cualquiera en tu lugar? Pedirme un análisis de sangre en cuanto nazca el bebé para estar seguro si es tuyo- dije con verdadera curiosidad

-Bueno, llámame loco, pero confío en Alice, no preguntes por qué, pero algo me dice que no están mintiendo, además me dijo que no eres una caza fortunas así que eso cuenta bastante, por cierto ¿de qué trabajas?-

-Soy escritora te suenan "Aciertos y Desaciertos de Cobey el león" y "La curiosa desaparición de Emma Riley"?- pregunté y el asintió con cara de asombro- bueno son míos- dije sonriendo

-Vaya, pensé que le viejo Hans había secuestrado a Emma, nunca pensé que ella se hubiera escapado con Dan!- dijo riendo

-Lo leíste!, en serio lo leíste!- Dije muy sorprendida

-Bueno mi madre lo comenzó a leer y hablaba tanto que tuve que leerlo también, lo disfruté mucho.

-Bien, creo que tenemos cosas que hablar, ¿verdad?- dije no queriendo retrasar mas eso.

-Sí, supongo que sí, Bella se que ninguno de nosotros planeó esto pero la vida decidió otra cosa, quiero formar parte de la vida de este bebé- dijo tocando mi vientre tiernamente, y menos mal que estaba sentada porque mis piernas se me aflojaron un poco- No nos conocemos, pero por él o ella tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo, no quiero que le falte nada, quiero que tenga una familia y…

-Woooa espera un momento, antes de que me confunda más ¿una familia? Dime que no me estas proponiendo una relación- dije con un toque de histeria mal contenida.

-¿Qué? No claro que no, creo que eso ambos lo tenemos claro: no pareja. Pero por lo menos vivir cerca, que nuestro bebé no sienta tanta la ausencia de su padre, Mi familia se va a volver loca con un nuevo miembro, mis hermanos ya están al tanto y se están peleando por quien será el padrino- dijo rodando los ojos- Solo hagámoslo funcionar ¿vale?

-Vale- dije yo- ¿pero cómo vamos a hacer para estar cerca?

-Mmmmh mi edificio ya está completo, ¿dónde vives hay algún piso disponible?

-A decir verdad, la señora Miller se va a mudar en pocos días y bueno, su apartamento esta frente al mío- dije sonrojándome no sé por qué

-No se diga más! Voy a comenzar los trámites para comprarlo, Bella cuando te dig que quiero que funcione para nuestro bebé, de verdad lo quiero, por cierto también quiero estar en las consultas, y voy a estar pendiente de ti, y no voy a admitir excusas con eso. Dijo al ver que iba a protestar.- Estamos en esto juntos señorita… vaya ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente verdad?- dijo algo apenado- Edward Anthony Cullen-. Dijo tendiéndome la mano

-Isabella Marie Swan- dije yo estrechándosela. Y ahí estaba otra vez, la misma corriente que sentí la primera vez que me tocó, y me gustaba demasiado para mi propio bien.

-Bien, vamos a ver ese apartamento- dio ofreciéndose para ayudar a levantarme y, no sé si se dio cuenta pero no m soltó la mano en todo el trayecto, y una vez más, me gustó demasiado para mi propio bien, pero es que se sentía mejor que bien. Pero no, no me tengo que permitir sentir lago por él, él no quiere una relación y yo tampoco, así que eso de "las corrientes" tiene que parar.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues hasta aquí con el segundo cap ahora:<br>**R0ss: **a partir de ahora voy a publicar sábado o domingo, ya que en la semana paso entretenida con la Universidad, y este capítulo ya lo tenía avanzado por eso lo pude subir hoy. No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, pero la historia si ya esta estructurada, igual no creo que se alargue demasiado.

**Deysi** **Maria: **pues ya se asomó el EPOV jaja :), y bueno asi van a ir, algunos caps solo BPOV y algunos mixtos.

Gracias a todas por los rwview, alertas y favoritos! nunca pensé que a alguien le iba a gustar la verdad, como ya he dcho nunca he escrito historias, solo frases y poesias, y bueno me aventure y espero que les siga gustando.

Hasta el próximo capítulo! besos! :)


	4. Todo cambia

Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Hola! bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**BPOV**

Fuimos hablando durante el camino para conocernos mejor, me enteré que su color favorito era el azul marino, su familia se había mudado por su empresa, todavía no le pasaba la impresión sobre todo el cómo se enteró de su paternidad (nota mental: torturar a Alice secuestrando su vestido Valentino único en su clase), toca el piano desde pequeño, estudió Administración de Empresas, pero su pasión es el diseño de automóviles veloces y PROBARLOS, eso me dejó un poco intranquila, no quiero que el padre de mi bebé se mate por ir más rápido que el corre caminos. Y así seguimos, yo le dije mis gustos, mi pasión por los libros, el por qué no tenía mascotas: nunca me duraban, siempre morían en circunstancias bastante "creativas".

-¿Tu canario sentía una extraña atracción por el gato, este estuvo de acuerdo con la relación y se lo comió, el gato murió por qué no calculó bien la altura de tu ventana a la calle, compraste varias clases de peces y los más grandes se comieron a los más pequeños, luego el filtro se tapo "mágicamente" y se terminaron de morir los otros, tu conejo escapó antes de que le pudiera pasar algo y no has querido tener un perro por qué no te quieres arriesgar a que le pase algo "creativo" ya que son demasiado lindos?- me dijo para nada disimulando su diversión y riendo abiertamente al final.- Bella si no puedes cuidar un animalito ¿Cómo esperas que te deje sola con nuestro bebé?- me dijo burlón, pero eso me descolocó y sin previo aviso me puse a llorar.

-¿y crees que no lo sé?- dije con la cara bañada en lágrimas –tengo miedo de que por un descuido le pueda pasar algo, ni siquiera puedo mantener vivos a unos peces, entonces ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser la mamá de alguien?- grité y seguí llorando

-¡Bella, Bella! Cálmate por favor solo te estaba tomando el pelo, no lo dije de verdad, escucha nadie nace con un manual bajo el brazo de cómo ser padres, pero lo vamos a lograr, vamos a hacer que funcione ¿recuerdas?- para ese momento ya me tenía abrazada y hacia círculos en mi espalda para que me calmara.

-lo… lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado- dije hipando vergonzosamente

-no te disculpes cariño, bienvenida a los cambios hormonales- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero no me detuve mucho en eso, me llamó CARIÑO y sentí que liberaron cien mariposas alebrestadas en mi estomago y no pude hacer más que sonreírle tímidamente.

-Vamos ya casi llegamos-

Cuando llegamos la señora Miller nos mostró encantada el apartamento, era exactamente igual al mío pero con una decoración horrorosa de vieja pícara que cambiaríamos definitivamente. Noté que esa mujer casi anciana se comía a Edward con la mirada y él parecía no darse cuenta.

-Mira por aquí están las habitaciones, 2 baños, uno en el cuarto principal y otro en el pasillo, y la vista de la terraza es preciosa- decía todo esto sin apartar sus maliciosos ojos de mi hombre. "Momento Bella", ¿mi hombre? ¿De dónde saqué eso? Creo mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas.

-Bueno creo que después de leer los papeles del contrato podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿le parece?- dijo Edward mirando a su alrededor, sin duda le también estaba pensando cambiar ese estilo de burdel a uno más "familiar".

-Cuando quieras querido, si gustas puedes quedarte esta noche para que veas lo bien que se duerme aquí- le dijo sugestivamente rozando su brazo.

-Nnnn no, está bien, le creo- le dijo Edward y su cara no tenía precio, me mordí las mejillas por dentro para no soltar la carcajada.

-Entonces supongo, que nos veremos en otra ocasión, Bella querida que envidia de vecino vas a tener- dijo una vez más con voz de lo más sugestiva "JA! Ni se imagina" pensé yo, o a lo mejor si se lo imagina, uuugh asco!

-Hasta luego- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y salimos de ahí lo más rápido que la educación nos permitió.

-uuuf! Yo creo que si e quedabas a dormir esta noche hasta te terminaba regalando el apartamento- le dije con horror fingido

-Pues no creo que dormir sea lo que quiere exactamente- dijo estremeciéndose teatralmente.

-Bueno, esta es mi cuevita ¿quieres pasar?- pregunté y mordí mi labio inferior por culpa de mis nervios.

-Claro, me encantaría-

Seguimos charlando acerca de nuestras familias y de cómo se lo habían tomado mis padres.

-Pero ahora que "el padre sabe" creo que es importante que hable con tus padres, para que sepan que no te voy a dejar sola en esto- dijo mientas ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "como me siga tocando no respondo" pensé. Y es que desde que llegamos no me quitaba mano o si lo hacía era por pocos minutos, me tocaba la espalda, o me llevaba de la cintura cuando íbamos en el elevador, me volvió a tomar la mano cuando conocimos a la loca de mi vecina y yo no sé si lo hacía intencionalmente, pero lo que más me inquietaba era que yo no decía o hacía nada para que no lo hiciera, se sentía realmente bien.

-Creo que tienes razón, podemos hacer una videoconferencia cuando gustes, ya que no van a venir hasta dentro de un mes- le dije otra vez mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿Qué te parece hoy?- lo miré incrédula- ¿Qué nunca has oído la frase "como una curita, rápido y sin dolor?"- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que definitivamente se había convertido en mi favorita.

-La vengo usando desde hace unos días- dije rodando mis ojos.

Cuando la conferencia estuvo lista, me puse frente a la cámara y ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre. Charlie Swan es un hombre de armas a tomar… literalmente.

-Bella hija ¿cómo estás? Me sorprendió mucho tu insistencia para esto- dijo Renee tranquilamente

-¿Pasó algo Bells, el bebé y tu están bien verdad?- dijo Charlie preocupado.

-Eeeeeh si, pero hay algo que quiero contarles y es muy importante, bueno mejor dicho les quiero presentar a alguien.- dije ya muy nerviosa. No supe en qué momento Edward se puso a mi lado hasta que vi cambiar la cara de mis padres a una de confusión y oí su voz cerca.

-Sr. Swan, Sra. Dwyer, soy Edward Cullen, el padre de su nieto.- Dijo firmemente

-OH BELLA ES GUAPISIMO!- grito Renee- mi nieto o nieta va a ser bellísimo. Un padre que parece un dios que bajo del Olimpo y una madre por demás hermosa. Phiiiiiiiiil vamos a tener un nieto o nieta que va a ser la envidia de todos los bebés- gritó mi madre, y yo, yo no daba crédito a lo que oía y al parecer Edward tampoco ya que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y muy rojo, pero no más que yo. De pronto un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos y el momento que temía llegó, Charlie iba a hablar.

-Ya qué no puedo amenazarte con que "cuides" de mi pequeña o te dejo sin descendencia, porque evidentemente eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás, quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija y el bebé.- dijo Charlie con la seriedad pintada en su rostro.

-Sr. Swan, solo quiero que no se preocupe por eso, no me voy a desatender de Bella ni de nuestro bebé, yo sé que las cosas no pasaron como se supone deberían ser pero no soy un hombre que huye de sus responsabilidades, los voy a cuidar mejor que mi vida, lo juro- No me esperaba esa respuesta de Edward, lo dijo sin ni una nota de duda, ni siquiera se le notaba nervioso y no me pasó desapercibido el "los voy a cuidar mejor que mi vida" LOS dijo LOS, pero creo que solo fue para que Charlie estuviera tranquilo, una vez más Bella: él no quiere ese tipo de compromiso, no estaría aquí si no fuera por el bebé. Y ese iba a ser mi nuevo mantra.

-Muy bien muchacho, pero entonces ¿se van a casar, vivir juntos, vas a ser un papá de fin de semana? Hablen claro- dijo mirándonos a ambos

-PAPÁ! No nos vamos a casar solo porque vamos a tener un bebé- dije yo algo agitada- te lo digo así que deja el tema por la paz-

-No se preocupe tampoco por eso, voy a mudarme justo a la puerta de enfrente así que voy a estar pendiente de todo lo que necesiten, la voy a acompañar a las consultas, comprar todo lo que quiera, no voy a ser un papá de fines de semana y días feriados, vamos a hacer que esto funcione Sr. Swan- dijo Edward nuevamente muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Bueno creo que no hay más de que hablar, así que, con o sin boda, bienvenido a la familia muchacho, estoy seguro que vas a hacer las cosas como es debido.- dijo Charlie con un tono que no supe descifrar.

-Cariño, Edward les deseo lo mejor, yo también estoy segura que todo va a marchar bien- dijo mi madre y ese tono sí que lo supe descifrar, mi madre pensaba que íbamos a terminar juntos, lo supe por ESE tono y la mirada que nos daba. Nos despedimos y cortamos la llamada. Nos dirigimos a la sala para digerir le momento sentados cómodamente en el sofá.

-Uff eso fue… raro- dije yo aún extrañada por la situación.

-Ni que lo digas, como sea, tu madre es muy divertida- dijo riendo

-No tienes ni idea! Es una niña atrapada en cuerpo de una mujer que se supone es madre, a veces invertíamos los papeles cuando vivía con ella, yo la cuidaba y ella hacía travesuras, pero adoro a mi madre- dije con una sonrisa nostálgica, me hacía falta charlar con ella en el patio viendo las estrellas.

-Se nota, bien señorita creo que es hora de que coman- el tiempo había pasado rápido y ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Mi estomago pareció notarlo ya que en ese momento sentí su protesta por falta de comida.

-Sí creo que ya tiene hambre dije tocando mi vientre- no pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward también puso una mano ahí y lo acaricio con delicadeza.

-Sabes, nunca me había planteado la idea de tener hijos, ahora ya no puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos- dijo todavía acariciando mi aún plano vientre, sin previo aviso se había puesto de rodillas para poner su cara en el lugar donde estaban nuestras manos y dejó un tierno beso. –Hola bebé, soy tu papi y te amo, crece tranquilo en la pancita de mami, fuerte y feliz, te estamos cuidando mucho desde ya, pronto te vamos a tener con nosotros para poder abrazarte, darte besos, mimarte, te amamos peque nunca lo dudes. -Y dejó otro beso en mi vientre, a estas alturas no podía contener las lágrimas, fue demasiado tierno.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa, te hice daño, te apreté muy fuerte? Dijo Edward atropelladamente

-No, no, es que, fue muy lindo como le hablaste- dije viéndolo a los ojos, definitivamente este hombre me estaba enamorando sin siquiera saberlo, y eso es un terreno muy peligroso.

-Es que no quiero que se vaya a hacer la idea de que por no ser planeado no es amado- dijo mirándome y sonriendo, ¡esa sonrisa cualquier día me va a detener el corazón!- bien ahora si, a comer, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?-

-Claro! Hay un lugar que preparan los mejores sándwiches del mundo- dije sonriendo abiertamente y la boca se me hizo agua solo con imaginar el sabor.

-Bueno, ya pasamos por tus padres hoy faltan los míos- dijo una vez que estuvimos en nuestra mesa

-¿Cómo crees que se lo van a tomar?- dije yo otra vez nerviosa

-Creo que Esme va a dar saltos de la felicidad, ¡al fin uno de sus hijos va a sentar cabeza!- dijo riéndose.- Carlisle se va a quedar unos segundos en shock pero después se va a poner a planear a que equipo de fútbol le va ir su nieto, no importa si es niño o niña- dijo sonriendo

**EPOV**

No sabía por qué pero no me sentía listo para separarme de Bella así que tenté mi suerte y la invité a almorzar, cuando aceptó casi me pongo a brincar de felicidad, quizá era porque hace apenas unas horas había aceptado del todo que iba a ser papá y que esa hermosa mujer llevaba a mi hijo o hija en su vientre. Es una mujer realmente divertida, ella dice que es muy patosa pero yo creo que es adorable, tiene un excelente gusto en literatura y música, le van desde los clásicos a "un poco de música actual" según sus palabras "la música de hoy en día es un asco, son pocos los rescatables". Esa tarde en su apartamento cuando le hable al bebé, fue tan espontaneo, solo quería decirle lo mucho que lo amamos, no me pude resistir y besé su vientre dos veces, se sentía tan correcto, sin duda quería volverlo a hacer. Solo pensar que dentro de poco iba a ir creciendo y que en poco tiempo íbamos a tener a nuestro bebé me hacía sentir más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida.

-Te doy toda la razón Bella, el almuerzo estuvo delicioso-

-Te lo dije- dijo pagada de sí misma, como que me hubiera ganado en algo tremendamente importante.

-Bien señorita, ahora ¿está muy cansada o le apetece un helado?- dije no queriendo dejarla aún, y rogando por no sonar como uno de eso tipos pegajoso que no le dan aire a su mujer. ¿Mujer? ¿Bella mi mujer? Me gustaba pero no del todo, sonaba muy poco correcto "¿Qué se te está pasando por la cabeza Edward Cullen?" me pregunté.

-SIIIIIII!- dijo como una niña pequeña- de chocolate con almendras, crema batida, jarabe de chocolate y una cereza- dijo dando palmaditas- lo siento, creo que paso mucho tiempo con Alice- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente. No pude resistirlo acaricié su mejilla, era muy suave.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.- Dije sin pensar, lo cual aumento un poco más el rojo en sus mejillas

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente

Llegamos a la heladería y Bella por fin consiguió su muy deseado helado, yo compré uno de vainilla y fuimos caminando por la calle riendo de las ocurrencias del por qué sus mascotas morían en situaciones extrañas y cómo su conejo había logrado huir.  
>Cuando íbamos llegando a su edificio no pude evitar sentirme triste, había pasado una tarde estupenda con ella pero era tiempo de dejarla ir.<p>

-Bella mis padres vienen el viernes y me gustaría que les diéramos la noticia en la cena ¿Te parece bien?- dije esperando que dijera que sí.

-Claro, pero te advierto que me voy a poner muy nerviosa- dijo mordiéndose el labio. Ella no sabía lo peligroso que era ese gesto, recuerdo la noche que estuvimos juntos ese había sido el incentivo para besarla, se mordía el labio y no pude evitar desear que los míos tomaran el lugar de sus dientes.

-No tienes por qué, de verdad mis padres van a estar felices- le dije intentando tranquilizarla

-Sabes que igual me pondré nerviosa pero gracias por intentarlo, bueno llegamos.- dijo cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su edificio, perno no daba señales de entrar.

-¿Te acompaño?- le ofrecí y de corazón esperaba que me dijera que sí

-Claro, aunque no creo que ningún peligro me aseche pero más vale prevenir que lamentar- dijo divertida- A menos que Jake aparezca no tengo nada de que preocuparme.- dijo muy segura. ¿Jake? ¿Quién es Jake, por qué no va a estar segura con él? ¿Será un ex novio? ¿Lo querrá todavía?

-¿Jake? – dije con el seño fruncido

-BELLA!- se oyó una voz infantil, cuando bajé la vista que un pequeño niño de piel rojiza, cabello y ojos negros venia corriendo donde estábamos.

-Jake no!- le dijo Bella cuando vio que el niño se disponía a saltar sobre ella.

-¿po qué no?- dijo el niño extrañado

-Veras, dentro de poco voy a tener un bebé, en estos momentos está en mi pancita creciendo, así que me tengo que cuidar y no puedo dejar que me golpeen, o en tu caso me tumben para hacerme cosquillas, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Bella con paciencia y cariño, quizá no pueda cuidar mascotas pero se nota que es buena con los niños.

-Etieno Bella- dijo el pequeño frunciendo el ceño

-Mira Jake, te presentó a Edward, es el papá de mi bebé-

-Mucho gusto Jake, así que ¿Eres amigo de Bella?- pregunté más aliviado por saber quién era Jake.

-Hola Edua- dijo dándome la mano- si Bella y yo somo migos, ella honea calletas y paste de pocholate- dijo agrandando sus ojos

-Oh Bella lo siento, no lo pude detener, pero veo que tu sí que pudiste- dijo una mujer con las mismas características del pequeño- Hola soy Caroline Black, mamá del pequeño terremoto-

-Edward Cullen mucho gusto, hermoso pequeño- dije amablemente

-Hola Caroline, creo que Jake no me va a tumbar en un tiempo- dijo Bella sonriendo

-Mami Bella tiene un bebé cretiendo en su pancita- dijo otra vez frunciendo el seño, como no comprendiendo algo.

-Oh Bella felicidades!- dijo abrazando a Bella- Adivino ¿eres el padre?- yo asentí orgulloso y recibí un cariñoso abrazo de felicitación.

-Pero Bella… ¿te tragaste a tu bebé?- dijo Jake abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, no pudimos evitar reírnos ante la ocurrencia del pequeño.

-No, veras…- Bella dudó un instante- tu mami te va a explicar cómo es que un bebé llega a la pancita de su mami- dijo Bella sonriendo maléficamente

-Swan esta me las pagas- dijo Caroline de pronto algo pálida- Vamos Jake papá y tus hermanas nos esperan. Nos vemos chicos, y Bella ten miedo- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa maléfica.

-Eso fue raro- dije yo- pensé que Jake era algún ex novio que se pusiera celoso-

-No creo que tengamos problemas con eso, mi último novio formal fue en la secundaria y ya está felizmente casado- dijo riendo.

-Bien, llegamos, gracias Bella, por todo, fue un día de locos, pero no lo cambiaría por nada- dije cuando estuvimos frente a su puerta.

-Bueno, creo que ya no quiero matar a Alice, solo la haré sufrir un poquito- dijo con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Alice.

No sé exactamente que me impulsó a hacerlo pero, de pronto había acortado el espacio que nos separaba y acuné su rostro en mis manos, ella me miraba sorprendida pero no se alejó, llevaba queriendo besarla desde que se mordió el labio la primera vez en el día. Así que sin más, posé mis labios sobre los de ella delicadamente, acariciándolos y sintiéndome tremendamente feliz cuando sentí que de forma tímida Bella me correspondía el beso, bajé las manos a su cintura para acercarla más y ella pasó sus delicados brazos por mi cuello, el beso seguía siendo tierno incluso cuando delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua para que me concediera entrar, nuestras lenguas se juntaron y se acariciaron sin prisa, tiernamente, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire apoye mi frente en la suya, no quería abrir los ojos, me sentía en las nubes, pero tenía que verla, cuando los abrí ella me miraba fijamente, tenía un rubor precioso en las mejillas y sus labios carnocitos levemente hinchados por nuestro beso.

-Yo…- comenzó ella pero se calló, estaba muy nerviosa, lo podía notar.

-Bella, perdón, no sé que me pasó no me pude detener, lo siento si te incomodé- dije angustiado por haberla ofendido.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no es que nunca nos hubiéramos besado- dijo un poco más roja

-Lo sé-. Dije sonriendo como idiota la recordar fugazmente la noche en qué todo cambió sin darnos cuenta. Me arrodille rápidamente y dejé otro beso en su vientre-Buenas noches bebé, no le des mucha guerra a mami en la mañana- me levanté sin quitar la mano de su vientre- Buenas noches Bella, que descanses.- Sin poder evitarlo otra vez besé sus labios como despedida.

-Buenas noches Edward, descansa también- dijo suavemente y entró a su apartamento

La sonrisa de bobo no se me quitó, estaba en mi cama analizando todo, lo asustado que me sentía por mi futura paternidad, pero a la vez feliz, nuca había pensado en hijos, ni siquiera en una relación estable con nadie, pero cuando Bella me confirmó que esperábamos un bebé, no puedo describir el sentimiento de dicha, orgullo, amor, felicidad, todo era demasiado bueno, mi hijo o hija ya tenía todo el amor de su familia, en especial de sus padres.

Ahora ¿Qué me pasa con Bella?, desde que la vi esta mañana no me quería alejar de ella, me gusta como camina, cuidando cada paso para no caer según ella por su patosidad, su forma de ser, el amor que se releja en sus ojos cuando menciona a nuestro bebé, el deseo que despierta en mí sin proponérselo, besarla ¡besarla se estaba convirtiendo en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito!, recuerdo como aquella noche se estremecía de puro placer entre mis brazos, su cara cuando llegó a la cima era lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida, puede que haya estado borracho pero los recuerdos vinieron según pasaban los días y ¡que recuerdos!. Y por estar pensando en Bella y todo lo que hicimos esa noche ahora tenía un serio problema en mi entrepierna que requeriría de una ducha fría, ¡de ninguna manera me iba a masturbar pensando en ella! No lo sentía correcto. Pero quería volver a estar con ella de esa forma, solo que esta vez con nuestros cinco sentidos bien alertas. "DETENTE CULLEN" ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?¡ No tenía ni un día de comenzar a conocerla y ya la quería tener en mi cama! Es cierto que la primera vez nos saltamos todo el protocolo pero no estábamos muy en la tierra en ese momento, esta vez lo voy a hacer bien.  
>Y es que ya lo tenía claro: adoraba la idea de ser padre y que la madre fuera Bella, quería que esto funcionara por el bien de nuestro bebé. Pero quería todo y con todo me refiero a que no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero me voy a ganar el corazón de Bella, no la voy a tener fácil porque ella no quiere una relación d ese tipo, y no voy a mentir hasta hace unas horas yo tampoco, "que esa adorable mujer se prepare" pensé, porque Edward Cullen está enamorado y no voy a parar hasta enamorarla a o hasta que de verdad me deje claro que no me quiere de esa forma, solo que la última opción no me gustaba y realmente no formaba parte del plan que ya estaba armando en mi cabeza para hacer que Bella, una mujer alérgica a las relaciones según sus palabras, sienta lo mismo que yo por ella y acepté formar nuestra familia como es debido.<p>

-Hola mamá- dije por teléfono a la mañana siguiente- Mañana hay una cena muy especial en casa y no es solo por su llegada- dije riendo

-Edward Cullen ¿qué estás tramando?- dijo Esme con recelo y diversión a la vez

-Ya verás mamá, pero estoy seguro que vas a ser muy feliz-

-¡Ay Edward! Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes en suspenso, pero como buena madre no te voy a sonsacar la sorpresa, nos vemos mañana cielo.

-Hasta mañana mamá, saludos a papá-

Colgué la llamada, estaba ansioso por mañana, no por la reacción de mis padres, sino porque mañana comenzaba la operación "Ganándome el corazón de Bella Swan".

* * *

><p><strong>Que les ha parecido? si lo desean dejen sus cmentarios<strong>. **Gracias por leer** **y por los alertas, favoritos y reviews! ahora entiendo por qué las chicas a las que leo dicen que no hay nada como recibir un rr! se siente realmente bien!  
>Acpeto halagos, criticas y tomatasos, todo en esta vida sirve para crecer! :D<strong>

**Deysi Maria:** jajaja si Alice es algo "especial" pero bueno le funcinó, aaay yo tambipen ya quiero que se enamoren, oh UN MOMENTO ya están enamorados :P ya veremos como le va a Ed con su plan :)

**Noemi Cullen: **si es algo impactante la noticia pero bueno, menos mal que reaccinaron bien xD, yo también soy una romántica y me laegra haberte sacado una sonrisa!

Bueno hasta el próximo fin de semana! Gracias por su atención! :D


	5. Creo que metimos el acelerador

Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Holaaaaaaa! Que tal de fin de semana? Espero que todo bien! :D bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**EPOV**

Antes de salir de casa para el trabajo le mandé un mensaje a Bella, de alguna forma tenía que comenzar a demostrarle que me importaba y pensaba en ella "ellos" me autocorregí cuando pensé en el bebé.

_"Buenos días mamá, espero que nuestro pequeño M&M* no te haya dado mucho problema al despertar. Que tengas un buen día nos vemos. Cuídense, un abrazo."_

Cuando iba camino a la oficina mi móvil hizo un "pip" que indicaba un mensaje

"_Problemas no, solo vomitar toda mi cena . Ten un buen día también, nos vemos "_

Me sentía fatal por qué ella tuviera que pasar por eso sola, quería poder ayudarla en las mañanas con su malestar, no podría hacer nada para que no se sintiera mal pero por lo menos podría sostener su frente, apartar su cabello y prepararle un té o un zumo para calmar su muy revuelto estomago. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, aunque… una idea descabellada estaba tomando forma en mi cabeza, pero esperaba que funcionara.

-Esto será difícil- resoplé mientras llegaba a mi oficina

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen, lo esperan en su oficina- me dijo la Sra. Cope

-No tenía nada programado para hoy ¿De quién se trata?-

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Por qué haces esperar tanto a tu pobre madre?- oí la voz de Esme y si, ahí estaba, con su cabello color caramelo, ojos entre miel y dorados como los míos y los de mis hermanos, su blanca tez (aunque era un poco más oscura que la de mis hermanos y la mía, pero ya que nosotros parecíamos papel…) y sus 1.67 que la hacen parecer la mujer más dulce de este mundo, y lo es, pero también puede llegar a dar miedo cuando se lo propone.

-¿Mamá pasó algo? Los esperábamos hasta mañana, ¿Dónde está papá?

-Si yo también me alegro de verte hijo- me dijo con falso resentimiento

-Sabes que me alegro, ven acá- le dije acercándome a ella para poder abrazarla- Pero me tomaste por sorpresa-

-Bueno esa era la idea- dijo rodando los ojos, cualquiera que pensara en la delicada Sra. Esme Cullen nunca se imaginaría que hiciera esos gestos, pero que puedo decir, así es mi madre.- Cuando me dijiste que mañana habría una sorpresa, nosotros también te quisimos sorprender a ti- dijo sonriendo-

-Vamos a mi oficina, Sra. Cope háganos traer algo de beber por favor, café para mi, ¿mamá?-

-oh, un cappuccino con crema batida por favor-

-Enseguida Sr. Cullen, Sra Cullen- dijo con un asentimiento a modo de despedida

-¿Sr. Cullen?- preguntó mi madre divertida

-No puedo hacer que me llame Edward- dije revolviéndome el cabello- ya intenté de todo pero creo que le gusta llevarme la contraria en eso, tal vez con mi padre aquí logre hacerla cambiar, me siento un viejo cuando me dice así- a lo que mi madre volvió a rodar sus ojos.

-Y dime ¿Dónde está papá?-

-Oh, se quedó en casa, que a propósito no sé por qué no quieren vivir con nosotros, ya sé que son adultos pero me hacen mucha falta- dijo poniendo carita de pena-, en fin dijo que quería descansar un día más antes de trabajar así que me dejó venir a sorprenderlos, aunque creo que solo quería que lo dejara tranquilo con lo de la remodelación del patio- dijo lo último más para sí.

-Ya es hora que tus hombres comiencen a hacer sus vidas mamá, pero siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes y lo sabes- dije conciliadoramente, mi madre nos había dejado de hablar dos días cuando supo que no íbamos a vivir con ellos- ¿Mamá podemos almorzar los tres juntos?, necesito decirles algo importante-

Decidí que era mejor ponerlos sobre aviso antes que conocieran a Bella, no es porque desconfiara de ellos, pero creo que no les haría nada de gracia que los hiciera perder un poco la compostura frente a ella.

-Claro cielo, pero ¿por qué solo nosotros tres?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Los chicos ya saben lo que os voy a decir, pero es algo que tenemos que hablar entre los tres- dije calmado- no te preocupes mamá no es nada malo, te lo aseguro- dije sonriendo al acordarme de la hermosa madre de mi bebé.

-Está bien, eso sí, vamos a comer en casa, tengo muchas ganas de usar la cocina, bueno te dejo cielo, voy a ir a sorprender a tus hermanos, nos vemos a la 1 en punto … ¡EN PUNTO CULLEN!- dijo con énfasis mi adorable madre. Nos dimos un beso de despedida, se llevó su cappuccino que en ese momento acababa de llevar la Sra. Cope y salió con una gran sonrisa hacia la oficina de su próxima víctima.

Cuando estuve solo, antes de ponerme a pensar como darle la noticia a mis padres tenía una llamada que hacer, estaba casi seguro que iba a ser algo incomodo pero era necesaria.

-Buenos días- dijo la molestosa voz de la Sra. Miller

-Sra. Miller, es Edward Cullen, espero se acuerde de mí- dije tratando de sonar alegre.

-Edward querido! Por supuesto que te recuerdo, pero por qué tanta formalidad, llámame Linette- dijo cambiando por completo su tono de voz por el "tono sensual" que uso el otro día- ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Quisiera saber si aceptará mi oferta por el apartamento y cuando estaría en condiciones para hacer el cambio de mobiliario- dije conteniendo el fastidio de hablar con ella.

-Oh claro que aceptaré pero pensé que te gustaría quedarte con la decoración, te daría suerte con las mujeres, es un estilo muy sensual, es más si quieres puedes venir a pasar la noche y… comprobarlo- dijo melosa, ¡esta mujer se propuso hacerme vomitar!

-Verá, no puedo quedarme con sus cosas por qué necesito ambientarlo de un modo más familiar para cuando llegué mi bebé- dije tratando de no desesperarme por el extraño acoso y esperando que con eso captara que no estaba para nada interesado en su propuesta.

-¿Qué bebé?- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-El bebé que estoy esperando con mi novia claro- le dije sonriendo

-Oh, pensé que eras soltero, bueno supongo que vas a ser uno de esos papás sensuales, toda una fantasía- dijo con voz algo ronca. ¡Esta mujer no tiene vergüenza!

-Bueno, ¿le parece bien cerrar el trato hoy en la noche?-

-Claro, ¿vienes con tu mujer?-

-Voy con Bella- dije, no quise negar porque esperaba que algún día fuese verdad y mucho más…

-Entonces los espero a las 7, hasta luego- dijo con fastidio

-Hasta luego Sra. Miller.- No sabría si mi plan funcionaría, así que tendría que apegarme a la idea original en el muy probable caso de que Bella no aceptara.

Ahora otra llamada, ésta mucho más alegre que la anterior con diferencia.

-¿owa?- dijeron al otro lado de la línea

-¿Bella, eres tú?- pregunte lago extrañado. Oí un grifo y otros sonidos como de enjuague antes de que me contestara.

-Sí, hola, disculpa me estaba lavando los dientes- dijo e intuí una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí.- ¿Qué sucede?- claro, pensaba que pasaba lago, ya no veo la hora en la que la llame y no tenga que tener alguna excusa para hacerlo.

-Nada, solo quería saber cómo estaban-

-Bueno desde hace unas dos horas que preguntaste, estamos bastante mejorados- dijo riendo.

-Me alegro cariño- dije sin pensar la última palabra así que antes que se diera cuenta cambié de tema- Por cierto Bella, mis padres decidieron darnos una sorpresa y ya están aquí, voy a almorzar con ellos hoy y les voy a dar la noticia- hizo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Crees que no se lo van a tomar bien verdad?- dijo con temor en su voz.

-No es eso, pero ¿recuerdas como reaccionaron tus padres?-

-Si, Renee enloqueció y Charlie estrenó nuevos tonos de morado y rojo en su cara- dijo nerviosa.

-Exacto, no creo que a mi madre le haga gracia que tú la veas perder la compostura, y mi padre necesitará de un momento para comprender que va a ser abuelo, y después me vivirían reclamando que por qué no les avise antes y los hice pasar un rato vergonzoso frente a ti, así que verás que lo hago más por mi propia paz que por otra cosa-

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy convencida

-En serio Bella, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

-Está bien, pero si les da un ataque la mitad de la culpa la tienes tú- me dijo más relajada.

-Completamente- dije medio riendo- tengo que colgar, antes que lo olvide, llamé a tu futura ex-vecina, y aparte de que volvió a insinuase me dijo que acepta mi oferta-

-¡Edward es maravilloso!- casi grito y pude notar su alegría, me gustaba pensar que era porque me iba a tener cerca y no por "cerrar un trato"

-Verás, como no sabía qué hacer para que parara con sus insinuaciones, le dije que necesitaba cambiar el apartamento por un ambiente más familiar para cuándo llegará mi bebé… que voy a tener con mi novia- dije esperando su reacción, al ver que no contestaba seguí- le dije que iba a llegar esta noche para firmar el traspaso y dar el pago, ella me pregunto si iba a ir con mi novia, yo solo le conteste que iba a ir contigo, claro si tu puedes sino me las ingeniaré para salir con mi dignidad intacta de ese apartamento- dije ahora si algo nervioso.

-Oh, está bien no te preocupes- dijo algo ¿decepcionada?- aunque supongo que no se frenó, y claro que puedo-

-Supones bien- bufé- Entonces hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche-

-¡Bella espera!- dije antes que colgara, y esperando no sonar estúpido pero lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- dijo divertida

-Puedes… puedes poner el teléfono en tu vientre, no he saludado a nuestro bebé y no quiero que piense que su padre se olvida de él.- menos mal que estábamos en el teléfono, estaba un poco rojo por mi petición.

-Cla claro un segundo… ahora- dijo y oí su voz un poco lejos así que supuse que estaba en alta voz para saber cuándo terminara y que ya tenía el teléfono en su vientre.

-Hola bebé, perdón por no darte antes los buenos días pero necesitaba hablar con mamá, solo quiero recordarte lo mucho que te amo y pedirte que seas bueno con mami, nos vemos en la noche mi cielo. ¿Bella?-

-Si- dijo en un susurro

-Nos vemos esta noche a las 7, cuídense.- dije cálidamente

-Hasta entonces- dijo ella con voz suave

Después de hablar con bella me sentí mucho mejor, no podía esperar para volver a verla, si hace dos días me hubieran dicho que estaría así por una mujer que apenas conozco, seguramente me hubiera reído, pero no me importa, si antes con orgullo decía que a la única mujer que amaría sería a mi madre, ahora con más orgullo digo que otra mujer tiene mi corazón en sus manos aunque ella no tenga idea.  
>Me dispuse a seguir trabajando mientras llegaba la hora de ir con mis padres, menos mal que la semana anterior había dejado todo en orden sino por mi ausencia de ayer ya tuviera apilado mucho trabajo, solo tenía que revisar las propuestas de unos proveedores y la empresa de publicidad, por la tarde revisar con mis hermanos nuevos diseños y después finalmente podría ir con Bella, aunque significara estar en el mismo espacio que la asaltacunas de su vecina.<p>

Mis padres habían decidido comprar una casa en Upper East Side, bueno una mansión mejor dicho, mi madre dijo que sería un reto restaurarla y ¿quiénes éramos nosotros para negarle algo a mi madre? Por mucho que no comprendiéramos para qué quería una casa de cinco pisos y un jardín extra pero siempre se las ingenia para que le demos la razón y hacer lo que ella quiere, es aterrador ese poder que tienen las mujeres para que hagamos lo que se les da la gana pero como dice mi padre "limitémonos a amarlas y hacerlas felices".  
>Toqué el timbre y supuse que se tardarían en abrir porque no sabía en qué lado de la casa andaban.<p>

-¡Edward! La 1 en punto, así me gusta- dijo mi madre pellizcando mi mejilla a lo que solo rodé los ojos.

-Me ofendes mamá, nunca he llegado tarde a una de tus comidas-

-Ya, ya, pasa tu padre está en el comedor-

No voy a mentir, la casa es impresionante y Esme ya había dejado su huella por cada rincón, era un trabajo magnifico, pero aún así no me veía viviendo en un lugar exageradamente grande, había visto unas casas que llamaron mi atención cuando venía para acá pero "todo a su tiempo" me dije.

-¡Edward hijo! ¿Sorprendido eh?- dijo mi padre abrazándome cuando entré en el comedor. Carlisle Cullen era tan alto como Jasper, ojos azules, rubio y con expresión amable.

-Sí, y el que se suponía los tenía que sorprender era yo- dije

-Bueno, bueno, primero comemos y se ponen al día con las cosas de la empresa y luego hablamos de eso que nos quieres decir ¿está bien?- dijo Esme, mientras terminaba de poner unos platos en la mesa.  
>Tengo que decir que la comida me sorprendió bastante: tacos, ¡Esme Cullen haciendo tacos! "estoy aprendiendo a preparar diferentes clases de comida" me dijo cuando miré incrédulo la comida. Eso me agrada mucho de ella, no es de esas señoras estiradas que no hacen más que jugar canasta y pasar metidas todo el día en un club, siempre busca algo nuevo que aprender cuando no está trabajando y siempre nos termina sorprendiendo.<br>Hablamos acerca de cómo iba la adaptación de la empresa y menos mal todo iba sobre ruedas, Cullen Motors se estaba haciendo espacio, no es que en Alaska estuviéramos mal pero es mejor hacer negocios en este lado del país.

-Ya basta de trabajo, Edward que es eso que nos tienes que decir, ya no me aguanto por saber- dijo mi madre cuál niña a la que se le niega saber dónde está su regalo de cumpleaños antes de ese día.  
>Bien había llegado el momento, es hora de soltar la bomba.<p>

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo a mí también me da curiosidad saber por qué has querido que solo hablemos los tres cuando tu madre dice que tus hermanos ya están al tanto de lo que nos va a decir- dijo mi padre ya poniéndose un poco serio.

-Verán, hace como un mes conocí a una mujer y…-

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¿tienes novia y no nos habías dicho?- chilló Esme entre emocionada e indignada.

-Mamá, calma! No es eso bueno no por el momento, es decir- tomé una bocanada de aire, no había forma de decir esto de forma suave- No voy a entrar en detalles así que solo les doy el resultado, voy a ser papá.- dije con voz firme aunque por dentro comenzaba a dudar de la reacción que podrían tener.

-¿Papá? ¿Mi bebé va a ser papá?- Decía Esme con los ojos como platos, pero estaba medio ida

-Edward- dijo mi papá sin aliento.

-Yo sé que es repentino y vaya que lo es, ninguno de los dos lo planeó, y viendo que ninguno de los dos termina de reaccionar por eso decidí decírselo antes de traer a Bella, que por cierto ella es la sorpresa de mañana, porque si los vía en ese estado podría pensar que lo están tomando mal y no quiero hacerla pasar por eso. Así que, hablen por favor- dije ya de verdad preocupado.

-Oh Edward! Por favor aclara está situación, ¿qué van a hacer?, ¿qué piensa ella?, ¿sus padres ya lo saben?

Les conté todo lo que había pasado desde el día que apareció Alice en mi oficina. Me preocupaba que mi padre no hubiese dicho nada aún y mi madre aún parecía un poco contrariada, y no los culpo, creo que fue lo mejor haber hablado a solas con ellos y no con Bella, se estuviera comiendo las uñas de los nervios.

-Ay cielo me vas a hacer abuela- dijo Esme con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y rodeándome con sus brazos- es inesperado pero un hijo es lo más maravilloso que te pueda pasar, nunca lo dudes y no se dio en las mejores circunstancias pero me alegra como han tomado la situación.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- otra vez mi nombre completo, eso no puede presagiar nada bueno- Déjame ver si entendí, embarazaste a una mujer y no pretendes casarte con ella ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto muy serio mi padre

-Nunca me he metido en sus vidas desde que ya son unos hombres hechos y derechos, hijo no niego que amen a ese bebé pero ¿no han pensado lo mucho que se puede confundir o sentirse mal cuando vaya creciendo y vea que la mayoría de sus amigos viven con ambos padres, o si uno de los dos se enamora y hace su vida con otra persona?, va a ser una situación difícil para un pequeño, no es estoy diciendo que no lo van a poder manejar, hay muchos niños que crecen así pero no es lo que merecen, tienen derecho a estar en un hogar equilibrado, crecer sin la duda de que si algún día uno de sus padres lo va a amar menos porque tienen otros hijos. Ponte por un momento en el lugar de tu hijo Edward, piensa si a ti te hubiera gustado crecer viajando de casa a casa, conviviendo con alguien que no es tu papá o tu mamá, pasar las fiestas con tu familia separada ¿A caso quieres eso para tu hijo?- terminó mi padre y la verdad no le había dado vuelta a todo el asunto, ahora que lo ponía así no me gustaba para nada la situación en la que estábamos con Bella, yo quiero que mi hijo crezca como lo hice yo: en un hogar unido y lleno de amor. Por lo qué mi loca idea no me resultaba tan descabellada en estos momentos y esperaba que a Bella tampoco.

-Supongo que no-dije pensativo- pero papá no puedo ir y pedirle que nos casemos, ya les explique lo especial que es ella en cuanto a eso y créeme, si la presiono se va molestar y no quiero estar en malos términos con la madre de mi hijo, por favor entiende-

-Está bien hijo, no estoy contento con esa situación en particular pero es su decisión- dijo aún serio, pero de pronto su semblante se suavizó- En cuanto al bebé, claro que lo vamos a amar con todo el corazón- dijo sonriente y acercándose para darme un abrazo- Felicidades hijo, espero que todo salga bien-

-Yo también papá, yo también-

-¿Qué te parece querida? ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!- dijo a mi madre que se había mantenido al margen respetando la opinión de mi padre

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ya me imagino, voy a ser "mama Esme" y tú el "abelito Carlisle"- dijo emocionada mi madre- Ya quiero conocerla Edward, voy a preparar comida italiana para la cena de mañana, ¿no la puedes traer hoy?- dijo con cara de corderito a punto de morir

-Lo siento mamá, pero tengo que ir a cerrar el trato con la vecina de Bella para poder comenzar a remodelar el apartamento, cuando te digo que parece un burdel ¡es porque lo parece!, lo que me recuerda ¿Mami te gustaría ayudarme con la re-decoración? Dije poniendo cara de niño bueno y mi sonrisa torcida.

-¡Con gusto cielo! El sábado podemos ir a ver el apartamento para comenzar a buscar todas las cosas necesarias- dijo más emocionada mi madre.  
>Aunque si todo sale como espero…<p>

Me despedí de mis padres y regresé a la oficina para terminar con mis pendientes, pero antes le mandé un mensaje a Bella para decirle que los abuelos estaban al tanto.

"_El padre de tu bebé sigue vivo después de decirle a sus padres que van a ser abuelos, te dije que lo tomarían bien ;) te veo más tarde. Un abrazo y un beso para ambos"_

*pip*

"_uuuf! Pensé que iba a ser madre soltera después de todo, nos vemos a la noche, el bebé te manda un abrazo y un beso también"_

Sonreí ante su contestación y aunque me hubiera gustado que dijera "te mandamos", ya tenía una idea de cómo iba a hacer para que mi hijo me hiciera llegar su cariño.

**BPOV**

Hacía calor así que después de la visita matutina al baño, me puse unos frescos shorts y una blusa sin mangas, hoy tenía trabajo que comenzar y me gustaba estar cómoda. Después de la segunda noche de "cuidemos a Bella" les dije a las chicas que no era necesario que hicieran de canguro, después de todo las cosas ya estaban relativamente normales. Lo que no me esperaba era la llamada de Edward diciéndome que sus padres ya estaban en la ciudad y que se iba a adelantar para darles la noticia, y aunque me aseguró que todo estaría bien no podía evitar sentirme ansiosa hasta que minutos antes me mandó su mensaje de "sobreviví".  
>Dejando a un lado ese no dejaba de pensar en Edward, en su mensaje de buenos días y sobre todo su llamada, cuando me pidió poner el teléfono para hablar con nuestro bebé las piernas se me pusieron de gelatina, menos mal estaba sentada, no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí pero un calorcito se alojó en mi pecho al escucharlo y la promesa de verlo esa misma noche me tenía sonriendo como tonta, además estaba el beso, lo tendría que haber parado pero simplemente no pude, lo deseaba tanto que me dejé llevar, decir que fue maravilloso es quedarse corto, podría pasar besándolo todo el día sin querer parar, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mí me hizo sentir segura, tranquila y querida, pero sabía que no era así, no sé por qué me besó quizá es su muy particular forma de darme las gracias por haber aceptado que se hiciera cargo del bebé, y si es así ¡que me dé las gracias todas las veces que quiera!. Sonreí tristemente, aquí estaba yo enamorándome de un hombre que si no fuera porque esperamos un hijo ni siquiera se acordaría de mi, el estaba acostumbrado a otra vida, no quería una pareja estable y si no mal recuerdo hasta hace poco yo tampoco, pero desde ayer unas imágenes traicioneras se colaban en mi mente sin permiso unas de Edward y yo caminado por el parque tomados de la mano, acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas, besándonos, durmiendo juntos y rememorando como nuestro bebé fue concebido, otras con un bultito envuelto en una frazadita en mis brazos y Edward abrazándonos por atrás. Pero repito: no es posible. Así que tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no seguir pensando en tener una familia con él, si me sigo haciendo ilusiones va a ser más difícil cuando lo vea salir con otra mujer, y quién sabe quizá algún día encuentre a alguien con quien si quiera estar por el resto de su vida. No sé cómo pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que dejar de crear falsas ilusiones claro que no voy a comenzar a salir con nadie porque obviamente ningún hombre va a querer salir con una embarazada que no es la madre de su hijo, a menos que sea un hombre tremendamente excepcional y vaya que sabré yo que de esos no hay en esta ciudad o si los hay nunca he conocido a uno.<br>"Concéntrate Bella, tienes que comenzar a escribir tu siguiente libro" me dije a mi misma, lo bueno de mi trabajo es que no necesito estar en una oficina todo el día como Edward "buena forma de evitar pensar en él" me regañé, como sea, me dirigí a mi "cuarto de escritura" y me tiré en mi sillón en forma de dona con mi portátil para comenzar mi nuevo libro "Corine y los misterios del Castillo de Emeraldland" se trata de una joven que va de vacaciones al país de Emerald y le cuentan la leyenda de que en el viejo castillo suceden cosas extrañas luego de que la familia real desapareciera misteriosamente.  
>Pasé escribiendo toda la tarde después de la llamada de Edward, ya llevaba 4 capítulos terminados cuando mi celular sonó, cuando vi en el identificador apareció SU nombre una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo.<p>

-Hola- dije yo y no sé por qué mi voz salió un tanto suave, bueno si sé, es porque alguien suelta un puñado de mariposas en mi estomago cada vez que hablo con él.

-Hola mamá, yo sé que dije que llegaría a las siete a tu apartamento pero eeem- ¿soy yo o sonaba un poco nervioso?, nah! Soy yo- quizá, si no tienes planes claro, ¿podría llegar en un rato a tu casa y llevar la cena?- preguntó un tanto rápido.

-Sabes que no tengo planes, sino no hubieras podido venir a las siente en primer lugar, así que acepto tu propuesta… papá- dije sonrojándome al final, menos mal que no estaba aquí para verme.

-¡Perfecto! Llego en unos cuarenta minutos, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?-

-Uuuuhm unos ricos raviolis con setas y salsa blanca- dije cuando mi boca se hizo agua con solo pensar en la rica pasta.

-¿Antojos?- preguntó Edward divertido

-Creo que sí- dije sonrojándome otra vez. Y es que a la hora del almuerzo me habían cogido unas ganas locas de un filete de res a la plancha con verduras específicamente del restaurante chino de dos cuadras más abajo, así que creo que los antojos ya habían comenzado.

-Te veo en un rato Bella- dijo cortando la llamada. Eran las cinco de la tarde, esos cuarenta minutos se me iban a hacer eternos.

-¡Bien Isabella Swan! ¡Muy bien! Bonita forma de intentar no seguir enamorándote del tipo- me regañé en voz alta. Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que la parte de mi cerebro que se encarga de los sentimientos hizo acto de presencia y dejó K.O. a la parte sensata, y además mí bebé quiere pasta y su padre está dispuesto a traerla. _"Y la madre quiere ver al padre y darle otro beso" _susurró mi conciencia y muy a mi pesar si quería que pasara.  
>Otra que me llamó en la mañana fue Alice y vaya que "lo siento" y "no me mates" dominó la gran parte de la llamada le dije que la perdonaba pero que esperara mi venganza, creo que le va a valer varias noches en vela el solo pensamiento que le pueda hacer algo a su ropa o sus zapatos. Sonreí para mis adentros, ¡la enana se lo merecía! Aunque ahora que lo pienso fue lo mejor, pero no lo admitiría frente a ella muy pronto. Rose y Ang también habían llamado para saber cómo estaba y cuando les conté todo creo que sus gritos de emoción me dejaron sorda por unos segundos, muy "discretamente" me insinuaron que tal vez con el tiempo que conviviéramos Edward y yo terminaríamos juntos, pero les paré el carro antes de que siguieran inventándose cosas que no pasarían y de paso alimentar mis infundadas ilusiones.<p>

El interfono sonó y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido "emocionada por ver a un hombre que no te quiere, patética Swan" tal vez si seguía regañándome lograra entrar en razón.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Edward- anunció él y decidí jugar con él un poco.

-Uuuhm no recuerdo conocer a un Edward- dije con voz falsamente pensativa

-Te refresco la memoria: soy el padre del bebé que llevas en el vientre, ¿ya te suena?-dijo divertido

-Nop, así que no puedo dejarte entrar- dije con tono lastimero- pero sí me das una sola buena razón para hacerlo, te abro-

-Veamos- dijo pensativo- ¡ya sé!, tengo aquí unos ravioli con setas en salsa blanca, ponche de frutas y donas de chocolate ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Me has convencido completamente!- dije riendo y pulsando el botón para que pudiera entrar

En lo que subía saqué unos platos, vasos, cubiertos y los puse en la mesa, cuando oí el timbre casi corro a la puerta.

-¿Si?- dije a través de la puerta. En ese momento me acordé que iba vestida como para ir a la playa pero ya no tenía tiempo de ir a ponerme decente.

-Entrega especial para la Srta. Swan- dijo Edward fingiendo un poco la voz. Cuando abrí la puerta no pude evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, supuse que se había cambiado antes de venir porque no había forma que fuera a trabajar en unos jeans que no eran ajustados pero aún así dejaban adivinar unas fuertes piernas, chaqueta negra de cuero, una camisa a cuadros con los botones abiertos, una camiseta blanca debajo, y tenis le daban un look fresco y para qué negarlo se veía terriblemente guapo, y si iba atrabajar así, bueno no creo que la población femenina de la empresa pudiera hacer un buen trabajo si él se andaba paseándose por ahí de esa forma.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo, creo que me le quede viendo demasiado tiempo sin halar.

-Hola, entra por favor- dije dándome la vuelta sonrojada por mi momento de "apagón mental"

-Así que no conoces ningún Edward- dijo siguiéndome hacia la cocina

-Creo que tuve un momento de amnesia, es más no estoy muy segura de que seas quien dices que eres- le dijo dándome la vuelta y mirándolo achicando los ojos y volví a darme la vuelta para entrar en el comedor.

-Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para que me recuerdes y no vuelvas a olvidarme- dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesa y quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla en el respaldo de la silla.

-Suerte con eso, puedo ser muy olvidadiza- le dije sonriendo.- ¡Oh, se acabó el juego! Huele delicioso- dije cuando abrió la bolsa de comida.

-Está bien juego terminado- dijo él riendo por mi reacción- Hola- dijo caminando hacia mí y dándome un beso en la frente, que no sé si fue porque en ese momento me desconecté un poco de la realidad o de verdad duró más de lo normal.

-Ho..hola- dije medio tartamudeando, pero ¡¿Qué espera si me agarra desprevenida? No puede venir y darme un beso, por muy inocente que sea, y esperar que reaccione como una persona normal. Y antes que pudiera decir otra cosa se puso de cuclillas.

-Hola a ti también bebé, te traje tu comida, tienes buen paladar pequeño- dijo y desde arriba pude ver como sonreía y comenzó a besar repetidas veces mi vientre dándome una caricia con la nariz al final antes de ponerse de pie. Creo que en esos momentos mi cara debía tener una sonrisa tonta bien puesta.

-Bien, creo que debemos comer antes que se enfríe- dijo mirándome de una forma que no supe interpretar pero que hizo que la mariposas en mi estómago se alborotaran un poco más.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus padres?- dije una vez que habíamos servido la comida

-Todo salió bien Bella, en serio, ya quieren conocerte, mi papá y yo tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mamá no viniera hoy mismo- dijo con cara de susto fingido.- No te voy a mentir, claro que no lo esperaban pero una vez pasada la sorpresa se pusieron a inventar cómo les va a decir el bebé- dijo riendo.

-Aún estoy nerviosa por mañana- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-No tienes por qué, te van a adorar- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y tomando mi mano para darme un apretoncito de confianza. Sonreí ante la imagen de nuestras manos juntas, pero me recompuse y educadamente la retire para seguir comiendo.

-Me conformo con caerles bien- le dije medio riendo.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable conversando de nuestro día y de cómo sus hermanos lo molestaban porque decían que cuando naciera el bebé le iba a poner los pañales al revés y no pude evitar reírme ante la imagen de Edward con cara de frustración por no poder poner un pañal.

-¡Oye! Claro que lo voy a poder hacer, voy a practicar con un muñeco antes para no hacerle pasar un mal rato- dijo riendo y fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ya quiero ver eso- dije riendo todavía- Gracias Edward estaba delicioso, has hecho feliz a tu bebe esta tarde.

-Nada me alegra más, pero ¿Y qué hay de la madre? ¿También la hice feliz?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Muy feliz- dije sonriendo mientras no apartaba mi mirada d la suya- Pero nos harías más feliz si sacamos esas donas de la caja- dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-Como Ud. quiera bella señorita-

-¿Quieres café para acompañar?- le pregunté

-Claro-

-Vamos a la sala, nunca acostumbro comer el postre en la mesa- dije mientras ponía la cafetera- estará listo en unos minutos, pero yo voy a tomar un vaso de leche, no quiero que nuestro bebé salga tan hiperactivo como Alice- dije abriendo los ojos teatralmente.

-No no queremos eso, con Alice es suficiente- dijo el siguiéndome la corriente.

-Y bien ¿ya estás listo para otra ronda de "seduciendo a un hombre menor"?-

-Muy graciosa- dijo resoplando- No me vayas a dejar solo con esa mujer, es capaz de anestesiarme y hacerme sabrá ella que cosas- dijo con cara de pánico fingido

-Te prometo que no te dejaré solo con ella, no quiero que el padre de mi bebé quede traumado.- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro y con cara de "lo prometo".

-Mi salud mental te lo agradece- sonrió mientras tomaba mi otra mano.

-La… la cafetera terminó- contesté con voz suave, es que cuando me tocaba no reaccionaba normalmente.- Ahora vuelvo  
>Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé una bandeja para llevar el café, la leche y las donas.<p>

-Un café para el Sr.- dije haciendo el papel de mesera

-Gracias señorita es muy amable, ¿le gustaría hacerme compañía?- preguntó siguiéndome el juego.

-Con gusto señor- dije sonriendo- ¡Por todo lo bueno del mundo, están demasiado buenas!- exclamé cuando probé mi dona-

-Bueno, recordé que mensionaste que te gustaban las donas y el chocolate, así que los uní-

-Te vas a ir al cielo- dije disfrutando de mi postre.

-Bella, tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo- me dijo de pronto

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con cautela

-Verás, he dicho que quiero estar presente durante tu embarazo y participar en todo lo que respecta y por eso decidí mudarme cerca ¿verdad?- asentí para que siguiera hablando- Bien, Bella yo sé que tenemos apenas dos días de conocernos claro que entendería una negativa pero hablar con mi padre me hizo entender muchas cosas, y la verdad quiero que nuestro hijo crezca de la manera más normal posible- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- he estado pensando que sería bueno si viviéramos juntos y…

-¿CÓMO DICES?- alcé mi voz en un gritito histérico- Edward te has vuelto completamente loco-

-Bella cálmate deja que termine antes de que enloquezcas- iba a replicar que el loco era él pero no me dejó contestar- No te estoy diciendo que vivamos juntos como pareja, ya que sé que tú no quieres eso- dijo esto último desviando un poco la mirada- Compro una casa y viviríamos como "compañeros de cuarto" ¿entiendes?- no sabía que expresión tenía en mi cara pero tragó saliva y siguió hablando- Un apartamento por muy grande que sea no es buen lugar para que crezca un niño, ¿creciste tú en un apartamento?-

-No mi casa aunque era pequeña tenía un gran patio que daba con el límite del bosque, no era una calle privada pero aún así no era transitada y mi padre ponía barreras de seguridad para que pudiera salir a jugar con otros niños- dije casi automáticamente y más o menos viendo a donde se dirigía él con la conversación.

-Exacto, yo también crecí en un lugar donde si mis padres no estaban para llevarnos al parque a jugar podíamos salir al patio y estar ahí con la tranquilidad de que estábamos en la seguridad de nuestra casa, y sobre todo crecí en un hogar unido, sé que no sería lo mismo porque no estamos juntos, pero sería lo más normal para nuestro hijo, piénsalo, si vemos que no funciona los primeros meses, volvemos al plan original de solo vivir cerca. Por eso también no retiré la oferta por el apartamento, porque lo más probable era que tú te negaras o por si no nos acostumbramos a vivir juntos. No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora, pero sí que lo pienses- terminó otra vez mirándome a los ojos y pude ver que de verdad pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Está bien, lo pensaré, pero no te aseguro nada- le dije soltando aire fuertemente, y es que la idea de vivir con él se me hacía demasiado tentadora, verlo todos los días y compartir con él todo mi embarazo y darle un hogar un poco más normal a nuestro hijo, me gustaba y lo quería. Pero no me podía precipitar en la decisión tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, no quería salir mal parada de esto, y no quería que las cosas salieran mal con Edward y terminar peleados, no sería bueno para nuestro hijo ni para mí, no lo podría soportar.

-No te pido más – me acercó a su lado en el sofá poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros y tocando mi vientre con la otra mano-. Es solo que quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo

-Lo sé- dije cerrando mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza cerca del hombro del brazo que tenía estirado sobe mí, se sentía tan bien estar así, no me di cuenta en qué momento el me acerco más a su cuerpo y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás de modo que quede con mi espalda recostada en su pecho y seguía acariciando mi vientre. Me sentía ¿feliz? Sí, me sentía feliz de estar así con él, quería quedarme así por mucho tiempo y de pronto la idea de vivir juntos me gustaba más, estaba casi segura que si vivíamos juntos habría más momentos como este, ya que siempre era él el que los comenzaba, tampoco sé en qué momento mi mente decidió que disfrutaría lo más que pudiera de su compañía, ya vería como hacer cuando encontrara a una mujer con quien realmente quisiera estar. Perdí todo hilo de pensamientos cuando sentí como besaba el tope de mi cabeza y acariciaba mi brazo.

-Edward- enrojecí completamente cuando inconscientemente en un suspiro dije su nombre, pero él tenía la culpa por ser tan… tan… tan él. Aunque parecía que estaba distraído ya que su gran respuesta fue un "¿uuhm?" así que no dije nada, puse mi mano cerca de la suya en mi vientre y en un momento el puso la suya encima y entrelazó nuestros dedos y… ¡otro beso! Me besó otra vez, esta vez a un lado de mi frente, justo donde comenzaba mi cabello. ¡No le podía pedir más a la vida en estos momentos! Un pensamiento de que tal vez él estuviera interesado en mí llegó a mi mente, pero lo deseché al instante "solo trata de que me sienta bien, se comporta así solo porque llevo a su hijo dentro de mí" me dije, pero aún así no quise moverme.

-Te vas a ver más hermosa cuando se note el embarazo- oí a Edward con su voz poco más fuerte que un susurro, luego depositó otro beso en mi cabeza y no pude evitar que otro suspiro saliera de mis labios.

-Voy a parecer una pelota playera- me medio queje y sentí el movimiento de su pecho cuando rió. De pronto me acordé por qué estaba aquí.

-¿Edward qué hora es?- dije aún acomodada en su pecho.

-Las 6:45-

-En quince minutos tenemos que visitar a tu fan número uno- le dije pero no me salió una voz divertida, sino de fastidio, no quería moverme y que se terminara el momento.

-No quiero, me va violar con la mirada- dijo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello

-Bueno contra eso no puedo hacer nada, pero por lo menos no voy a dejarte solo con ella- le prometí medio riendo medio molesta porque no quería a la buitre de mi vecina al acecho.

-¡Más te vale!- su voz sonó amortiguada por mi cuello- Que bien hueles, como vainilla y fresas y tu piel es muy suave- dijo de repente.

-Gracias, creo- dije sonrojándome- Pero vamos ya va siendo hora de que vayamos al burdel.

-No quiero, se está muy bien aquí- rezongo como niño pequeño y me apretó más contra su pecho. Y quién era yo para negarme, pero si no íbamos ahora tendría a una molestosa vecina tocando mi timbre preguntando si Edward ya estaba aquí.

-Vamos, entre más rápido lleguemos más rápido nos vamos- le dije zafándome de su abrazo muy a mi pesar y tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo.

-Está bien- dijo tomando mi mano- tratemos de que no ande con rodeos y firme los papeles de una vez.- dijo con fastidio.

-¡Edward que gusto!- achilo mi vecina al abrir la puerta y cuando vi que iba a abrazarlo salí en su ayuda.

-Sra. Miller, hola de nuevo- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno aquí estamos, mi secretaria me hizo llegar los documentos hoy por la tarde y los revisé, todo está en orden y tienen mi firma, solo falta la suya- dijo Edward.

-¿Cuál es la prisa querido? Podríamos tomar un café y hablar un rato.- ofreció el intento de mujer ignorándome por completo

-Oh, acabamos de cenar y ya tomamos el postre, y Edward ya tiene prisa- intervine haciéndome notar.

-Ya veo- dijo de mala gana la señora.- ¿Papeles?- pidió y Edward se los entregó.- Bien ya está, oficialmente desde mañana este apartamento te pertenece, yo me voy de aquí a las 9 am, toma las llaves y los códigos de seguridad- dijo de mal humor por la evidente falta de interés de Edward.

-Gracias Sra. Miller, fue un gusto conocerla- Se despidió Edward por educación- Ahora nos retiramos.

Y antes de que dijera cualquier barbaridad nos fuimos a mi apartamento nuevamente.

-Ya ves, rápido y sin dolor, estás completamente sano y salvo- dije sonriéndole.

-Si no fuera por ti, quién sabe si hubiera salido con la dignidad intacta de ahí- dijo también riendo.

-Ni siquiera fueron 5 minutos Edward- dije rodando mis ojos.

-Porque tú estabas ahí, sino me hubiera engatusado para quedarme más- resopló.- Por cierto voy a cambiar las cerraduras y los códigos, no quiero ninguna "sorpresa" suya a media noche. – y se estremeció ante la idea

-¿Te molesta que me quede un rato más?- preguntó mirando a otro lado- Tu pasas 24/7 con el bebé y yo casi no, no es justo- dijo haciendo un patético intento de puchero. Pero nuevamente ¿Quién era yo para negarme? Si por mí fuera que se quede toda la noche.

-Claro que no, vamos a la sala- me dirigí hacia el sofá en el que minutos antes estaba muy cómoda y desee volver a esa posición y que me siguiera acariciando, creo que las hormonas me tienen un tanto sensible. Él se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes y me tendió la mano, cuando la tomé me halo de sorpresa (lo que me hizo jadear de la impresión) y me dejó sentada en su regazo con las piernas extendidas a lo largo del sofá.

-¿Sabes? A pesar que solo han pasado dos días desde que me enteré, siento que ha pasado más tiempo- dijo mirándome a los ojos antes que pudiera decir algo por su inesperada acción.- Tal vez sea porque han sido días emocionalmente fuertes.

-Supongo que sí, yo siento lo mismo- dije sin apartar la mirada, pero él la aparto para mirar hacia mi vientre.

-Hola bebé ¿te gustó la cena? Estoy seguro que sí, mami la eligió y estaba deliciosa, pero el postre lo pensé yo- dijo pagado de sí mismo- Y también salí ileso de la casa de la señora rara que vivía al lado- comentó como en un secreto, adoraba cuando se ponía a hablar con el bebé.

-Vas a ser un buen padre Edward- dije sinceramente

-Espero que sí, y tú serás una excelente madre- respondió y llevó mi mano a sus labios.- Estoy seguro que lo lograremos- me dijo mirándome intensamente. Antes que pudiera tener domino de mi mente y mi cuerpo fui acercando mi cara a la suya, él acorto la distancia que nos separaba uniendo nuestros labios, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos acercándonos más y él me estrechó por la cintura. Era un beso que comenzó suave como el anterior pero pronto se hizo más intenso, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una guerra que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, mis manos masajeaban su cabello suavemente y él movía las suyas a lo largo de mi espalda, de pronto apartó su boca de la mía para besar la línea de mi mandíbula "Bella detén esto, a penas se conocen de dos días" dijo mi mente desde algún lugar, y le iba a hacer caso pero en ese momento Edward bajó a mi cuello y perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba, mi respiración ya estaba bastante agitada para entonces y la de Edward no se quedaba atrás, halé su cabello un poco para que volviera a mis labios y no dudó ni un momento. Poco a poco se fue acomodando en el sofá para quedar acostado y yo encima de él, no seguimos besando con la pasión desatada hasta que nos faltó el aire, pero nuevamente sus labios no dejaron mi piel, dejaban traviesos besos húmedos en mi cuello haciendo que soltara vergonzosos gemidos ¡Solo me estaba besando y yo ya estaba gimiendo, qué vergüenza!

-¡Edward!- jadeé cuando sentí como dejaba un mordisquito juguetón en mi cuello. Eso pareció animarlo un poco más de lo que ya estaba, ¡y vaya que estaba animado!, sentía su erección presionando mi bajo vientre y me estaba volviendo loca, definitivamente las hormonas hacían unos efectos maravillosos en estos momentos, sentía todo mil veces más placentero. Sus labios volvieron a los míos y sus manos buscaron su camino hacia el borde de mi blusa, se fue sentando poco a poco aún conmigo encima y quedé a horcajadas sobre él, lo que aprovechó para subir mi blusa y levanté mis brazos para que la sacara, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula, pasando por mi cuello y bajando hacia mis senos, cuando llego besó uno sobre la tela de mi sujetador y acarició el otro con su mano, yo ya no estaba en condiciones para detener nada pero logre separarme de él .

-Espera- dije jadeando y me levanté de su regazo.

-Bella yo lo siento…-

-Shhh! – lo callé- No es eso- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndome el labio- es solo que no quiero hacerlo en el sofá- y me sonrojé furiosamente- vamos a mi habitación- le dije tendiéndole la mano, me miró y dudó por un momento pero tomó mi mano y cuando estuvo de pie me sorprendió tomándome en brazos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó con voz ronca

-Por el corredor la primea puerta a la derecha- le respondí mordiéndome el labio.

Me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me dejó delicadamente sobre el suelo.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que no me estoy tomando esto a la ligera- dijo sin apartar sus manos de mi cintura y mirándome a los ojos.-Si quieres que pare solo dime ¿está bien?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

-Si- alcancé a susurrar- y lo mismo digo, si no quieres seguir lo entiendo- dije apartando mi mirada, pero la verdad es que quería que el deseara seguir tanto como yo.

-Tendría que estar mal de la cabeza para no querer seguir- contestó y volvió a besarme esta vez con más pasión, con necesidad y yo me deje llevar. Volví a rodear su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo más y no dejar espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, cuando el desabrochó mi sostén tuve que bajar los brazos para que me lo quitara del todo y aproveche para quitarle la camisa de botones y comenzar a subir la camiseta blanca para quitársela, se vía muy bien con ellas peor en estos momentos me hacían estorbo, él comprendió lo que quería hacer y él mismo se la quitó al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos.  
>Volvió a halarme contra él para comenzar a desabrochar mis shorts mientras volvía a besar mis labios, comenzó a bajar con delicadeza la tela llevándose mis bragas de una sola vez, me sacudí las prendas y quedé completamente desnuda frente a él que me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada muy poco casta.<p>

-Eres preciosa- dijo con voz ronca acercándose a mí, nuevamente me volvió a cargar en brazos y esta vez me dejó sobre el centro la cama. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y lo bajó lentamente junto con su bóxer y me maravillé ante su cuerpo esculpido, su pecho cincelado en mármol, sus fuertes brazos y piernas, su trabajado abdomen en el cual se formaba una "V" que era como el camino a la perdición, su masculinidad era enorme, no sé como habrá conseguido meter todo eso en mí pero estaba más que dispuesta a recordarlo.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve Srta. Swan?- me preguntó con su voz más ronca que antes. Yo solo pude morder mi labio y asentir bajando la mirada.

Rápidamente estuvo a mi lado en la cama y no perdió tiempo, buscó mi cuello y lo volvió a llenar de besos, fue bajando hasta llegar a mi seno derecho introduciéndolo en su boca y con la mano comenzó a masajear el otro, mi cuerpo reaccionó arqueando la espalda y tomando sus cabellos para atraerlo más a mí, besaba, succionaba y lamía sin tregua, se alejó de mi pecho y casi protesto pero solo fue para meter mi otro pecho a su boca y seguir acariciando el otro con su mano, sentí que mordió mi pezón y no pude evitar que un sonoro gemido saliera de mi boca, sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mi ombligo y sus manos seguían masajeando mis ya muy sensibles pechos, pero su recorrido no se detuvo ahí, sus manos abandonaron mis senos y sentí que abría mis piernas, como pude logré enderezarme un poco solo para ver como se perdía entre mis piernas, besó el interior de ambos muslos cy por fin llegó a la parte de mi cuerpo que exigía su atención desde hace un rato, besó mis labios y luego los abrió con sus dedos sus dientes encontraron mi hinchado nudito de nervios, lo mordía y succionaba como si bebiera de una fuente, en ese momento di gracias a la depilación láser que me había hecho hace unos años, no tenía que preocuparme porque encontrara una selva allá abajo o en mis piernas. Con mis manos lo acercaba más y ya comenzaba a sentir que la bola de nervios en mi vientre iba creciendo y en cualquier momento explotaría cuando su traviesa lengua me penetró de golpe, comencé a mover mis caderas pero él me detuvo y siguió entrando y saliendo de mí con su lengua.

-Sí! Si! Si! Edward!- jadeaba sin parar- Yo…

-Vamos cariño córrete- y sus palabras fueron magia porque mi orgasmo me atacó sin piedad llevándome a las cumbres del placer, sentía que Edward seguía lamiendo y dando besos y fue subiendo hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios. Lo besé con verdadera necesidad y no quería separarme de él, bese toda su cara, su pecho y cuando iba a llegar a su miembro me volteó y quedó sobre mí.

-Te necesito Bella- dijo en mi oído y bajando para besando mi cuello

Un sonoro gemido fue mi respuesta, se posicionó en mi entrada y ambos gemimos ante el roce, fue penetrándome lentamente hasta que estuvo dentro completamente, comencé a mover mi cadera para sentir la deliciosa fricción y el acompañó mis movimientos, era una danza perfectamente sincronizada, comenzó lentamente, luego fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y la habitación fue llenándose cada vez más de gemidos y jadeos, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y haciendo que soltara un gruñido por el nuevo ángulo que permitía mi posición, la pequeña corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que me tocaba se iba expandiendo por todo mi cuerpo y nuevamente un orgasmo amenazaba con azotarme y el pareció notarlo, pues aumento aún más la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-Eres perfecta, tan hermosa, cálida…simplemente perfecta- decía entre embestida y embestida.

-¡Edward!- grité cuando sentí mi orgasmo y lo exprimí fuertemente haciendo que él alcanzara su propio placer, oí que gruñía un "Bella" y sentí como su líquido me llenaba cuando continuaba sintiendo oleadas de placer por mi cuerpo, estuvimos así un momento y luego él lentamente rodo sobre su costado dejándonos frente a frente aún íntimamente unidos. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente todavía jadeando, él acarició mi rostro con su mano sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-No… no… no sé qué decir- dije en un susurro mordiéndome el labio y sonrojándome más de lo que ya estaba.

-No digas nada entonces- dijo él dulcemente acercándose nuevamente a mí y besándome delicadamente, sin prisa, solo un beso tranquilo pero igualmente delicioso. Salió lentamente de mí y me acomodó en su pecho, y así nos quedamos, él hacia círculos en mi espalda y yo hacía líneas sin sentido sobre su pecho.- Fue maravilloso- dijo después de un rato.

-Sí, lo fue, y esta vez estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos- bromeé un poco, pero no salió como quería porque bostecé al final.

-Estas cansada- afirmó- será mejor que duermas- dijo, y sentí que separaba de mí y fui consciente de que estábamos desnudos en mi cama, acabábamos de hacer el amor (por lo menos yo hice el amor, porque para mí no fue solo sexo), y no sabía si él se quedaría, me sentiría realmente mal si se fuera pero no lo retendría si se quería ir.

-¿Te vas?- pregunté sentándome en la cama, él ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama buscando sus ropas.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó con una sonrisa. No contesté, solo abrí las sábanas de mi cama, le hice espacio a mi lado y esperé su respuesta mirándolo a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que no se fuera, que lo quería en mi cama y quería dormir entre sus brazos. Me sonrió y se metió debajo de las sábanas conmigo, me atrajo a su pecho de nuevo y mi deseo de dormir entre sus brazos iba a ser cumplido, por lo menos por una noche.

-Buenas noches cariño- dijo Edward besando mis labios suavemente.- Buenas noches bebé- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Que descanses- respondí medio dormida medio despierta.

No sabía que iba a pasar mañana ni donde nos dejaba esta noche, mi corazón saldría muy mal herido si las cosas resultaban mal pero ya me ocuparía de eso cuando despertara, por el momento voy a disfrutar que esta noche es solo mío. Me dormí sintiendo como él acariciaba mi espalda y rogando que todo saliera bien, intentando que mis ilusiones no crecieran por lo de esta noche, pero era imposible, yo quería que él se enamorara de mí y no estuviera conmigo solo por ser la madre de su hijo. Pero como dije, mañana me ocupo de pensar, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de estar así con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que más de alguna va a pensar que de verdad metieron el acelerador!<strong> **No me culpen, los personajes me dictan la historia yo solo la escribo u.u (ok no es una excusa válida, pero así estaba planeado.)  
><strong>

**Giuliana: **que bueno que te guste la historia, me halagan tus palabras *carita sonrojada*, bueno ya viste la reacción de los abuelos Cullen y en cuanto a los dos "solteros" ya veremos que pasa :)

**Vivi: **que bueno que te encante! :D

**Deysi Maria: **jaja pobre Bella no le duran las mascotas :( bueno creo que concuerdo contigo "no le va a costar mucho enamorarla" pero ¿quien en su sano juicio se resiste a Edward? *rueda los ojos* Bella no puede ser la excepción xD

**Dejen sus comentarios para ver como les pareció el cap, nunca NUNCA en mi vida he escrito un "limón" ****así que no sé si lo pude plasmar bien (como toda escritora primeriza paranoica siento que la cagué sinceramente xD). **

**Gracias por leer, por sus alertas, coementarios y favoritos, hacen que sienta un calorcito en el corazón cuando los veo :)**

**Nos leemos el otro fin de semana! :D **


	6. ¡Frena! …Bien, ahora retrocede…

Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Holaaa! bueno el FF estaba medio loco y me subia el capítulo que no era O.O pero ya estoy aquí reportandome con otro capítulo :) espero les guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**¡Frena! …Bien, ahora retrocede…**

**BPOV  
><strong>Me encontraba en ese estado en el que ya estaba despierta pero no había abierto los ojos, simplemente decidiendo si ya era hora de abrirlos o dormir un poco más, justo estaba decidiendo que aún no era tiempo para levantarme cuando me percaté de que mi normalmente suave y blandita almohada se había vuelto dura y con un cubre-almohada suave pero "raro" pero aún así no dejaba de ser cómoda, ¿por qué se sentía así, por qué estaba en una posición que no era muy normal, por qué tenía un peso alrededor de mi cintura, por qué…? Y como por arte de magia los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente ¡había dormido con Edward! Y noooooo, no solo dormí con él ¡hice el amor con él! Definitivamente ya no quería abrir los ojos, quería que despertara y se fuera para no tener que verlo a la cara y mucho menos hablar con él _"cobarde"_ me susurró una molesta voz en mi cabeza, que para mi desgracia estoy segura que era igual a la de Alice (¡esta enana me atormenta hasta en mi subconsciente!), pero no sabría qué decir, qué dirá él, "esto me pasa por andar dejándome dominar por las hormonas" pensé, además no quiero abrir mis ojos porque rememorando unas palabras que dijo Edward ayer "se está muy bien aquí", no quiero que termine aún pero para mi mala fortuna un teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Sentí como Edward comenzaba a despertar cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte

-¡Mierda!- siseó por lo bajo. Se deshizo de mi abrazo con cuidado y sentí como su peso abandonó la cama, no sé por qué el corazón se me encogió al pensar que se iba y no se despedía "quien te entiende, primero quieres que se vaya sin hablar y ahora no…" susurró de nuevo la vocecita, estaba a punto de mandarla a callar cuando sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado otra vez, me volvía a rodear con sus brazos y delicadamente me volvió a poner sobre su pecho, en ese momento quise ponerme a bailar de la felicidad ¡no se había ido!, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando comenzó a trazar círculos en mi espalda con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi rostro.

-Bella, despierta- decía mientras me sacudía suavemente- vamos dormilona es hora de levantarse- dijo riendo al ver que no hacía amago de abrir los ojos. Ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad, esto había sido maravilloso pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. ¡Nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto esa frase!

-Mmmm despiértate tú, yo no quiero- dije aún sin abrir los ojos y sin hacer el intento de quitarme de donde estaba.

-Me encantaría quedarme así todo el día pero es hora de ir a trabajar- dijo riendo.

-Pues yo no tengo horario de entrada y salida así que me puedo quedar en la cama todo el día- respondí no queriendo moverme aún "sin vergüenza" se rió la vocecita que ya comenzaba a ser muy molesta.

-Bella abre los ojos- me pidió dulcemente y ya no pude evitar lo inevitable. Abrí mis ojos y levanté un poco mi cabeza, me encontré con esos luceros dorados mirándome intensamente.- Buenos días- susurró con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- contesté con la voz un poco rasposa y antes que pudiera decir algo más rodó a un lado quedando los dos de frente y comenzó a besarme suavemente, mi ya declarado traicionero cuerpo respondió de inmediato cruzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviendo el beso, acercándolo un poco más mientras él acariciaba todo el largo de mi espalda, así estuvimos por un rato hasta que sus manos bajaron un poco más y apretaron mi trasero haciéndome soltar un vergonzoso gemido y aumentando mi ya muy acelerado ritmo respiratorio.

-Edward- jadeé cuando sentí como me presionaba contra él sintiendo su "saludo de buenos días"-Vas, vas a…- no lograba tejer una frase coherente, pero sus manos no ayudaban mucho a la causa, una de ellas se había logrado colar hasta mi sexo dándole un delicioso masaje mientras su otra mano halaba suavemente mi cabello hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a mi cuello, el cual estaba siendo muy bien atendido por sus labios.

-Eres tan suave- decía como para sí, mientras sus labios seguían bajando- Preciosa- dijo antes de meter uno de mis senos en su boca y comenzar a halar y lamer mi pezón. Su otra mano que hasta el momento jugueteaba con mi femineidad se alejó de golpe haciéndome bufar en protesta, ahora su atención estaba centrada en masajear mi seno que no estaba siendo atendido por su boca. Sabía que tenía que detener esto pero el corazón y el resto de mi cuerpo se habían confabulado en contra de la razón así que decidí disfrutar un poco más. Con una de mis manos tomé su ya muy grande erección y comencé a masajearla de la base a la punta haciendo un poco de presión, su gemido de placer me hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

-Pequeña traviesa- ronroneó sobre mi pecho.

-Yo… no soy… traviesa- dije jadeando ya que su mano había vuelto a la labor de torturar mi nudo de nervios.

-¡Cariño estás tan húmeda!- exclamó con voz ronca al tantear mi entrada con sus dedos, haciendo un gesto que no estaba segura de que si en verdad había hecho se llevo sus dedos a la boca.-Exquisita- dijo con una voz que debería tener censura por ser demasiado sensual Volvió a besarme esta vez apasionadamente, rodó para quedar sobre mí sin dejar mis labios, mis piernas rodearon su cintura instintivamente y el fue penetrándome lenta y deliciosamente, saliendo con la misma cadencia para volver a entrar ¡era una deliciosa tortura! El placer crecía cada vez más en mi bajo vientre mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y una fina capa de sudor aparecía por el esfuerzo.

-¡Oh Edward, si así!- gritaba a causa del enrome placer que me estaba haciendo sentir

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?- preguntó disminuyendo un poco la velocidad - ¿o así?- dijo cerca de mi oído dejando una sensual mordida en el lóbulo y volviendo a aumentar el ritmo

-¡Si así, oh si así rápido!- no me importaba gritar como posesa y que me oyera todo el edificio- ¡Edward!- grité más fuerte cuando sentí el golpe de un poderoso orgasmo, todas las ondas de placer siendo enviadas por todo mi cuerpo, sentir como Edward se venía unos segundos después gritando mi nombre, besándome con pasión mientras los últimos momentos de nuestro orgasmo pasaban, luego besándome dulcemente cuando nuestras respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad, volvimos a quedar de lado con las frentes unidas y mirándonos intensamente, todo era perfecto.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo sonriendo aún con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Buenos días- respondí sonrojándome más de lo que estaba

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Edward, esto… no está bien- logré decir. No es qué pensará que no estaba bien, pero ya era inevitable que saliera lastimada porque estaba segura que él no quería nada a largo plazo si hablamos de pareja claro.- Tenemos que hablar- le dije mientras me separaba de él y envolvía mi cuerpo con la sabana.

-Pero Bella yo…-

-Creo que es mejor si hablamos cuando estemos en condiciones más decorosas- intenté sonreír pero no me gustaba la conversación que venía. Fui hacia mi baño, me di una ducha rápida y me puse un conjunto deportivo ahí mismo. Suspiré mientras ya no sentía su olor sobre mi piel, era hora de dar la cara.  
>Cuando salí vi que sus ropas ya no estaban en el suelo así que supuse que estaba en la sala, cuando llegué él estaba sentado en el sofá mirando hacia ningún punto en particular. Me senté a su lado, esto iba a ser difícil.<p>

-Edward yo… verás- tomé aire porque lo que iba a decir no era lo que yo quería pero era lo mejor, así limitaba los daños a mi corazón- Lo de ayer en la noche no puede volver a ocurrir- solté rápidamente y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y lo de esta mañana?- preguntó medio divertido medio nervioso, no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-Edward por favor, esto es serio- dije con tono frustrado.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gustó?- preguntó mirándome fijamente y pude ver que estaba nervioso por mí respuesta.

-No es eso, fue maravilloso de verdad- dije con un intento de sonrisa- pero las cosas ya están lo suficiente complicadas entre nosotros, vamos a tener un bebé que si bien lo amamos, no lo buscamos y apenas nos conocemos realmente, no soy de las que van y se acuestan con alguien que apenas conoce y contigo lo hice, me dije que nunca lo volvería a hacer y apareces tú de nuevo y no pasan ni tres días y ya estamos en la cama otra vez, no somos pareja- dije lo último muy bajito porque yo quería que si lo fuéramos.- tú no quieres una pareja- finalicé casi en un susurro.

-Tu tampoco quieres una relación estable Bella- me dijo algo a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, pero aquella noche te dije que no la quería "por el momento", no significa que nunca la quisiera, me preguntas que por qué no puede volver a pasar y en parte ya te lo expliqué, pero por otro lado cuando yo comparto mi cama con alguien siempre formo un lazo afectivo, no es solo por recibir y dar placer, por eso es que te dije que no quería nada serio, las pocas veces que llegué a ese punto con alguien, es decir, que tuve relaciones con alguien era porque sentía algo por ellos, no era amor lo reconozco pero si era un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte como para dar ese paso, pensaba que con el tiempo podría volverse amor y cuando estaba segura que así era simplemente todo terminaba por alguna razón "no eres tú soy yo", "creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo y conocer más personas" siempre algo que mataba mi ilusión, y no quiero que eso pase contigo- volví mi mirada a él y el también me miraba, muy serio pero no dijo nada así que seguí explicándome- si seguimos "así"- dije recalcando el "así"- me da miedo que algo salga mal y quedemos en malos términos, no sería bueno para el bebé que sus padres además de no estar juntos y no darle el hogar que se merece no se soportaran- dije bajando la mirada y diciéndome que era lo mejor. Iba a agregar algo más al ver que no contestaba pero las inoportunas nauseas matutinas se hicieron presentes y salí directo al baño, cuando llegué dejé salir toda mi cena hacia el retrete, debería tener el pelo lleno de vomito porque no me alcancé a poner una cola pero cuando iba a apartarme un mechón me di cuenta que unos brazos me sostenían, más bien un brazo me sostenía de la cintura y una mano apartaba mi cabello para que no se ensuciara.

-No tienes que ver esto- dije avergonzada de que me viera así

-Solo quiero ayudarte Bella- me contestó el con voz dulce, me ayudó a incorporarme una vez que estuve segura que todo había salido- Toma- me ofreció mi cepillo con pasta de dientes.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente una vez que me enjuagué y nos dirigimos a la sala nuevamente.

-Bella, comprendo- dijo mirándome a los ojos- será como tú quieras, pero no me voy a alejar ¿Está bien?- asentí porque no estaba segura de poder hablar sin que se notara mi tristeza.

-También comprendo que no quieras ir a casa de mis padres hoy, no te preocupes ellos entenderán-

-No, no es necesario, claro que voy, ya hablamos las cosas así que todo bien- dije fingiendo una sonrisa que esperaba se viera sincera.

-Entonces paso por ti a las seis-

-De acuerdo… ¡Edward, mira la hora que es!- exclamé viendo el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana y ni siquiera se había bañado- vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo, ve a darte una ducha- dije apenada, creo que hubiera podido esperar a hablar con él

-No te preocupes Bella, además necesito ir por ropa a mi apartamento-

-Oh claro- dije sonrojándome.

-Entonces hasta la noche- dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla. ¡Cómo iba a extrañar sus labios sobre los míos! Y eso que apenas los había probado unas horas.

-Una cosa más, ¿cómo tengo que ir vestida?-

-Tranquila, nada muy elegante- dijo sonriendo

Está bien, nos vemos- dije mirándolo con lo que estuve segura era una mirada de nostalgia, si no se iba en rápido me iba a poner a llorar y era capaz de pedirle que intentáramos estar juntos realmente como pareja.

-Hasta luego- se despidió dándome un beso en la frente- Nos vemos más tarde bebé, esta noche vas a conocer a tus otros abuelos- le habló dulcemente a mi vientre mientras lo acariciaba. Dicho esto se marchó y una vez que estuve sola acomodada en el sofá las lágrimas que había retenido salieron sin control, lo quería, de verdad lo quería, no sabía cómo había pasado en tan poco tiempo pero ya tenía mi corazón en sus manos, así que lo que hice fue lo mejor, no creo poder soportar seguir "disfrutando de nuestros momentos" y después verlo salir con otra mujer, simplemente no era tan fuerte, por lo menos si salía con alguien más ahora no me dolería tanto… o por lo menos eso esperaba. Si, era lo mejor, para mi bebé y para mí. "Él no quiere nada serio Bella, no te ama" me dije a mi misma, eso tendría que servir para no volver a caer en la tentación.

**EPOV  
><strong>Llegué a mi oficina alrededor de las diez de la mañana, cuando salí del apartamento de Bella avisé que llegaría un poco tarde, hubiera preferido no ir pero tenía una reunión importante a las diez y media con la junta directiva para poner al tanto a mi padre de todo lo que se había hecho, si bien él ya me había delegado la presidencia aún trabajábamos hombro con hombro. Tenía que concentrarme en eso, ya después con más calma iba a pensar todo lo que había pasado desde ayer en la noche.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen, todo está listo para la junta, su padre lo espera en su oficina.- saludó la Sra. Cope cuando llegué a mi piso.

-Gracias Sra. Cope y por favor llámeme Edward, estando mi padre aquí siento aún más raro que me diga señor- le dije intentando bromear, pero fallé estrepitosamente, no estaba con los mejores ánimos de momento.

-De acuerdo Sr. Edward- dijo la mujer sonriendo un poco- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- preguntó y pude ver que de verdad era preocupación.

-Descuide Sra. Cope, es solo cansancio, permiso- dije entrando en mi oficina.

-Primer día que llego al trabajo y ya te tomas media mañana libre, muy mal Edward- dijo sonriendo mi padre con un falso tono reprobatorio cuando entre a la oficina, pero creo que mi semblante no era muy alegre porque se puso serio al instante- ¿Hijo está todo bien?-

-Si papá, nada que no tenga solución- le dije intentando relajarme pero no me podía quitar el regusto amargo que me había quedado al salir del apartamento.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si seguro, si quieres vamos revisando los documentos para la reunión así terminamos antes- solo asintió y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas. Fueron las tres horas más tediosas de todo el día, quizá porque solo quería salir de ahí y tener un momento a solas. Cuando por fin salimos solo quedamos mis hermanos y mi padre en la sala.

-¿Vamos a comer juntos? Ya saben salida de hombres- dijo Emmet simulando mostrar los músculos de sus brazos.

-Me parece bien, Esme me abandonó porque iba visitar a unas amigas que no ve hace tiempo- dijo mi padre.

-Claro- contestamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos al restaurante de un hotel y para mi fortuna logré entretenerme charlando con mis hermanos y papá de cómo nos sentíamos acá, que habíamos estado haciendo en su ausencia, riendo de las bromas de Emmet, hasta que tocaron el punto del que no quería hablar.

-¿Y cómo está Bella?- preguntó Jasper

-Si hermanito, ¿ya saben cómo van a manejar las cosas?- dijo Emmet- ¿La conoceremos esta noche verdad?-

-Ella está bien y si la conocerán esta noche- respondí mientras esquivaba sus miradas cortando un pedazo de carne.

-Vamos Eddie ¿qué te pasa?, es cierto que no esperabas algo así pero juraría que estabas un poco ilusionado-

-Emmie- recalqué el diminutivo que usaba cada vez que él usaba el mío- no pasa nada, es solo que…-decidí sincerarme con mi padre y mis hermanos, por muy bromista que Emmet fuera con estos temas siempre habíamos sido muy serios- Estoy confundido.

-No, no lo estás- dijo mi padre- más bien estás sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Emmet

-Creo que Cupido pilló desprevenido a Edward- bromeó Jasper- ¿me equivoco?-

-Creo que no- suspiré pasando una mano por mi cara.

-¡Vaya! Un Cullen abajo faltan dos, alejémonos Jazz puede ser contagioso- dijo Emmet con una fingida cara de susto, y es que de los tres él es el que más "alergia" al compromiso tenía, pero no lo culpo tuvo una decepción amorosa bastante fuerte.

-No sé cómo pasó, solo pasó- dije pasando mi mano entre mi cabello.

-Pero entonces ¿cuál es el problema?, ¡solo ve por ella hijo!- me animó mi papá

-El problema es que ella no quiere una relación, o más bien creo que tiene miedo de tener una relación- dije lo último como reflexionando para mis adentros. ¡Eso es! ¡Tiene miedo! Después de todo no necesité de "un momento con mi conciencia" para comprender sus palabras, no solo temía por que fuera a afectar al bebé, temía que le rompiera el corazón.

-Entonces tienes mucho trabajo por hacer hermano- Jasper palmeó mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Si es lo que quieres ¡ve a por todas entonces! Si algo nos caracteriza a parte de ser extremadamente bien parecidos, claro yo más que ustedes, es que siempre conseguimos lo que queremos- sentenció Emmet.

-Hijo aunque no diga esto muy seguido, creo que tus hermanos tienen razón, si quieres estar con ella demuéstrale que así es y que no tiene por qué temer- dijo mi padre y en su mirada pude ver que también me daba todo su apoyo.

-Claro que eso haré, no sólo lo hago por darle un hogar normal a nuestro hijo, lo hago por mí también, la quiero de verdad. Supongo que eso nos deja con un Cullen menos fuera del mercado- bromeé al final.

Regresamos a la oficina para meternos de lleno en nuestros respectivos trabajos, logré terminar a las cinco justo a tiempo para ir a mi apartamento a darme una ducha y cambiarme para ir por Bella. No le había llamado en todo el día para darle su espacio, pero tenía que hacerlo aparte de que quería escucharla quería saber si estaba de ánimos para ir con mi familia, marqué su número mientas iba hacia el parqueo.

-¿aló?- contesto un poco agitada del otro lado.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunté mientras encendía mi amado volvo plateado.

-Edward, eh si claro, solo que corrí un poco porque estaba lejos del teléfono- dijo aclarando su estado.

-Bella no deberías andar corriendo te puedes lastimar- la medio regañé, no era bueno tentar a la suerte y que tropezara por andar corriendo.

-Lo sé, es solo que estaba trabajando y bueno lo olvidé- podría jurar que estaba sonrojada por su olvido.

-Es increíble… eres la única mujer que conozco que se puede olvidar de que está embarazada- dije riendo pero no puedo negar que un poco consternado ¿cómo lo puede olvidar? Bueno, es Bella y en lo poco que la conozco puedo decir que a veces se va a su propio mundo.

-¡Es terrible! ¿Qué pasa si cuando nazca se me olvida que ya soy mamá y lo dejo olvidado?- respondió con alarma en su voz.

-Shh tranquila cielo, es solo que estabas en tu mundo- cuando no contestó me pregunté si había dicho algo malo pero no me pareció… ¡claro! La llamé cielo, pero ¿no tenía nada de malo verdad?- Bella llamaba para saber si siempre tienes ganas de ir donde mi familia- esperé nervioso su respuesta, quería comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien, nada de correr, si me quería ganar su confianza tendría que ser poco a poco.

-Dije que iría- respondió secamente

-Pero si no quieres no te sientas en la obligación, en serio-

-Parece que el que no quiere que vaya eres tú- me dijo un poco irritada, calma Cullen, paciencia.

-No te enojes Bella, solo quería estar seguro que te sentirías aunque sea un poco cómoda- dije intentando que no se enojara más.

-Lo siento- oí un suspiro.- Creo que las hormonas no me juegan buenas pasadas.

-Y aún nos faltan 7 meses con 3 semanas- reí al escuchar un bufido al otro lado- Solo me doy una ducha rápida y voy a recogerte-

-Ok, te veo luego- nos despedimos y entré a mi apartamento. Me duché y me vestí con unos jeans negros, camisa negra con rayas blancas tipo polo con los botones sueltos y zapatos formales. No elegante pero tampoco para que mi madre dijera que me veía como vagabundo. Salí rumbo al apartamento de Bella pensando que a partir de esta noche me iba a costar horrores mantener mis manos quietas y frenar mis ganas de besarla, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Llegué justo en el momento en que Caroline y Jake iban de salida así que me dejaron pasar sin tener que anunciar mi llegada por el interfono. Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis así que supuse que Bella como mujer que era aún no estaba lista, pero toqué la puerta, no me iba a quedar en el pasillo, aunque por lo menos ya no corría el riesgo de que la loca de la vecina saliera y me dopara para entrar a "pasar el rato" con ella.

-¡Edward! ¿Pero cómo entraste?- preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, y me equivoqué porque ya estaba lista, se había puesto un bonito vestido verde un poco holgado, corto y con mangas largas con un cinturón café para marcar su cintura, con sandalias del mismo color que el cinturón.

-Caroline iba de salida- expliqué cuando recordé que mirarla por mucho tiempo sin decir nada no era de buena educación.- Te ves muy bonita- dije poniendo la sonrisa torcida que, según mi mamá, "inquietaba" a las mujeres, esperaba que Bella no fuera la excepción.

-Gracias, tu también- me respondió sonrojándose así que decidí jugar un poco con ella.

-¿Me veo bonito también?- le pregunté pestañeando varias veces.

-Tonto- se rió y me dio un golpecito en el hombro- Bien ¿nos vamos?, no quiero hacer esperar a tu familia- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bella, dos cosas- dije mientras íbamos hacia el ascensor - uno: la cena es a las siete así que tranquila vamos con tiempo, y dos: por lo que más quieras en este mundo no te muerdas el labio por favor- le pedí sinceramente, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito pero era una tortura para mí, la tentación de besarla aumentaba cuando lo hacía.

-¿uh, por qué?- preguntó deteniéndose y ladeando la cabeza cuando ya habíamos llegado a la planta baja.

-Me pones nervioso a mi también- y no era del todo mentira…

Hicimos el recorrido a casa de mis padres hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en el día, admiraba esa capacidad que tenía de meterse en su propio mundo y escribir sus historias, básicamente solo había parado para comer e ir al baño en todo el día. Paró de hablar cuando frené y se dio cuenta que ya habíamos llegado.

-Edward ya no estoy tan segura de querer entrar, mejor esperemos a que nazca el bebé para conocerlos ¿vale?- dijo con sus ojitos reflejando todo el miedo que sentía por conocer a mi familia.

-Vamos pequeña cobarde, no van a morderte- bromeé pero al ver que su ceño se fruncía supe que de verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Bella todo va ir bien, te van a adorar- la animé y no pude evitar tomar su mando para darle un apretón de confianza.

-Está bien- dijo soltando un suspiro. Rodeé el auto antes que pudiera abrir para ayudarla a salir como todo buen caballero y tomó mi mano con ganas, ¡de verdad que estaba nerviosa!

Llegamos veinte minutos antes pero conociendo a Esme ya no se aguantaba por qué llegáramos. "Aquí vamos" pensé cuando llegamos y toqué le timbre.

-¡Edward que bien, ya están aquí!- saludó mi madre cuando abrió-

-Hola- dije dándole un abrazo- Mamá te presento a Bella- dije halándola un poco ya que se había quedado medio escondida detrás de mí.

-Es un placer conocerte- sin darme cuenta como, mi madre rodeó a Bella en un abrazo- Bienvenida Bella, estás en tu casa- agregó sonriendo

-Es.. es un gusto conocerla también Sra. Cullen- dijo roja como un tomatito.

-Vamos no me digas señora ¡me haces sentir vieja!- exclamó divertida mi madre- llámame Esme, oh pero que desconsiderada, pasen los chicos llegaron hace apenas unos minutos.

Caminamos hacia la sala donde ya estaban mis hermanos y mi padre con bebidas en sus manos. Carraspeé para hacernos notar y todos volvieron sus rostros hacia donde estábamos.

-Chicos, papá, les presentó a Bella- la presenté con una sonrisa enorme y más aún porque no había soltado mi mano, yo sé que era porque estaba nerviosa pero aún así me gustaba que se sintiera confiada a mi lado.- Bella, ellos son Jasper y Emmet mis hermanos- dije señalándolos con la mano- y este es Carlisle mi padre.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bella tímidamente.

-Encantado Bella, espero que te sientas cómoda- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amable. Bella correspondió a su saludo con una sonrisa pero miraba alternadamente a los dos frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si tratara de recordar algo.

-Así que tú eres la mujer que logró que mi hermanito sentara cabeza por fin- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa que presagiaba que lo que iba a decir resultará muy penoso- Ya era hora de que se fijara en una mujer de verdad ¿sabes? Antes solo salía con bolas de silicona- le dijo como en secreto, que de secreto no tuvo nada ya que todos lo pudimos escuchar a la perfección.

-¡Emmet Cullen!- le advirtió mi madre. Pero yo solo podía ver en el rostro de Bella que en su cabecita algo se estaba cociendo y por su semblante no podía ser nada positivo.

-¿Qué? Yo solo estaba diciendo que Edward cambió para mejor- dijo con una muy mala imitación de una cara inocente.

-No lo escuches cielo, el noventa por ciento de lo que Emmet dice es una broma- se disculpó mi madre con Bella- Pero vamos, la comida ya está lista y tenemos tanto de que hablar.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores percances, en parte porque Emmet estaba muy entretenido con su cena, hablamos de los planes que teníamos por el momento, no quise sacar a colación el tema de vivir juntos porque aún no estaba dicho nada, aunque confiaba en poder lograrlo, Esme se apuntó para ir a ver el apartamento mañana y comenzar a buscar los muebles para la re-decoración, casi le da un ataque cuando supo que Bella era "Isabella Swan" la autora del libro que la había cautivado.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos- se despidió Bella

-El gusto fue nuestro Bella, siéntete bienvenida en nuestra casa cuando gustes- dijo mi padre.

-Ya que vamos a estar unos en la vida de los otros de por vida teneos que salir de vez en cuando, podrías enseñarnos todos los buenos lugares que hay aquí para divertirse- dijo Emmet haciendo un bailecito ridículo.

-Emmet no es como que nunca hubieras venido a NY- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos- Pero es verdad Bella tenemos que salir, es bueno que el pequeñín comience a convivir con sus tíos- propuso sonriendo.

-Seguro, me encantaría- respondió Bella con una sonrisa enorme al oír nombrar a nuestro bebé.- Pero la que sabe de lugares para divertirse es mi amiga Alice, siempre me arrastra donde se le da la gana- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Entonces no se diga más, tenemos que quedar todos para salir, así también comenzamos a conocer más personas, dejamos a nuestros amigos en Alaska así que es algo decepcionante salir solo con estos dos- intervino Emmet con cara de pena.

-Pero si dijiste te encanta salir con nosotros Emmie- dijo Jasper con falso tono dolido. Iba a aportar algo a la plática pero vi que Bella intentaba disimular un bostezo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, Bella tiene que descansar-

-Claro cielo, Bella me alegra mucho conocerte por fin, si necesitas algo nunca dudes en llamarme- y es que mi madre ya había anotado el teléfono de casa y su propio celular en la agenda del celular de Bella alegando que si necesitaba cualquier cosa ella estaría pendiente.

Terminamos de despedirnos y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Bien, no fue tan malo después d todo ¿verdad?-

-No, tu familia es muy agradable- contestó ella con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica, supuse que en esos momentos echaba mucho de menos a su familia.

-Te dije que te adorarían- le dije con una sonrisa intentando animarla- ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijiste que tus amigas estaban en "campaña protegiendo a Bella" y se quedaban contigo en la noche…- deje la frase sin terminar

-Oh! Las convencí de que ahora que ya estabas enterado, que ibas a hacerte cargo y que te ibas a venir a vivir cerca ya no me sentía sola, no creía poder soportar una sola noche más de "Bella no puede hacer nada porque está embarazada" era realmente desesperante, ¡y eso que solo fueron dos noches!- se quejó de forma adorable como una niña pequeña.  
>Llegamos a su edificio y me debatí entre acompañarla o no, pero al final me bajé para abrirle la puerta y acompañarla. Subimos en silencio hasta su apartamento y ahora era cuando tenía que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol.<p>

-Bella, yo sé que ya dejaste todo muy claro en cuanto a lo de ayer y hoy en la mañana- dije mientras veía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable color rosa- pero la propuesta de vivir juntos para ofrecerle a nuestro bebé un hogar lo más normal posible sigue en pie, no sientas que te estoy presionando, aún hay tiempo, pero de verdad me gustaría que lo pensarás detenidamente, ¿por favor?

-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, pero dame tiempo ¿está bien?

-Todo el que quieras- dije mirándola a los ojos y apretando mis manos en puño para no tocarla- solo no esperes a que se vaya a ir a la Universidad- bromeé un poco para distraerme

-Trato hecho- dijo rodando los ojos- Gracias por esta noche, buenas noches Edward- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-No hay de qué, que descanses Bella, buenas noches bebé espero que tus tíos y abuelos te gustaran tanto como tú a ellos- dije agachándome un poco y dejando un beso rápido en el lugar donde crecía nuestro bebé. Eso sí que no iba a dejar de hacerlo, adoraba hablarle a mi bebé y darle besos aunque sea a través del vientre de su madre- Nos vemos mañana… vecina.- me despedí por fin de ella.

Las siguiente semana pasó entre la re-decoración y aprobar nuevos diseños para automóviles, el lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de todo terreno, era de locos pero aún así sacaba tiempo para llamar a Bella y saber cómo estaban. Al fin mi apartamento ya estaba listo para que me mudara y poder estar más cerca de Bella y mi bebé. En las pocas veces que hablamos me comentó que en dos semanas era la próxima consulta para ver cómo evolucionaba el embarazo y la verdad me tenía muy emocionado la idea de poder ver la ultrasonografía y escuchar su corazoncito.

Por fin daban las cinco de la tarde y salí rápido de mi oficina, era la primera noche que iba a pasar en mi nuevo apartamento y la idea de tener a Bella cerca me hacía estar más que feliz. Una vez llegué me metí a la ducha para relajarme, me puse un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta para estar cómodo y me dispuse a preparar la cena, tengo que reconocer que no se me daba mal la cocina, tampoco era un chef pero me defendía y todo era gracias a Esme que se ocupó de que fuéramos totalmente capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos.  
>Después de cenar decidí ir a visitar a Bella, después de todo me mudé para pasar más tiempo con ella y disfrutar lo más posible de su embarazo.<br>Toqué el timbre y alcancé a oír un "YA VOY".

-¿Quién es?- preguntó del otro lado.

-Tu molesto vecino y un padre que quiere saludar a su hijo- dije sonriendo aunque ella no me viera.

-Hola- me saludó ella con una hermosa sonrisa- pasa, estaba a punto de comer el postre.

-¿Cuál es el antojo de esta noche?-

-Pie de manzana con banana- dijo con ojos brillantes. Le ayudé a servir los platos, un café para mí y un vaso de leche para ella.

-Esta delicioso, me tienes que decir donde lo compraste- exclamé saboreando mi postre.

-Uuhm, lo hice yo- me respondió con su adorable sonrisa. -Sabes estaba pensando algo, tú eres un hombre soltero que vive solo ¿Cómo haces para alimentarte? Es una verdadera intriga- dijo divertida mientras cortaba otro bocadito de pie.

-Me ofendes Isabella, el que sea hombre no quiere decir que no pueda cocinar -dije falsamente ofendido- mi madre nos enseñó a hacer nuestras cosas- le aclaré cuando arqueó una ceja con gesto de incredulidad.

-Hasta no ver no creer- dijo ella antes de tomar un poco de leche y en ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante idea que espero que funcione.

-Entonces te propongo algo, me mudé aquí para estar más tiempo contigo y participar de tu embarazo, así que ¿Qué me dices si cenamos juntos todas las noches, nos turnamos una vez uno hace la cena y el otro el postre?, salvo las noches que tengamos otros planes, en ese caso nos avisaríamos en la tarde para que el otro haga otros planes. ¿Qué dices?- pregunté cuando me di cuenta que ella solo me veía con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó y mordió su labio ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?

-Claro que sí… entonces…-

-Acepto- dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante- mañana tú haces la cena, quiero ver si haces honor a la comida de tu madre-

-Prepárate Bella, después de probar mi pasta no vas a querer volver a comer de otra.

Estuve un muy buen rato con ella platicamos de todo y nada a la vez, hasta nos pusimos a pensar posibles nombres para el bebé, ella estaba empecinada con ponerle Edward si era niño pero yo quería que mi hijo tuviera su propio nombre, y pasó lo mismo cuando propuse Isabella si fuera niña, así que decidimos dejarlo y seguir pensando otros siete meses y dos semanas, aunque esperaba que para esas fechas ya supiéramos que iba a ser y tener un nombre listo. Hablamos con nuestro bebé contándole lo emocionados que estábamos por conocerlo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amamos, otros momentos solo me quedaba con la cara pegada en su vientre y ella pasaba sus dedos entre mi cabello.  
>No me quería ir pero sabía que no me podía quedar.<p>

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme- me levanté del sofá para salir mientras ella venía detrás de mí- dulces sueños bebé- dije acercándome a su vientre para, como hacía todas las veces que la veía, dejar un beso ahí.- Buenas noches Bella, descansa- no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente pero hacía una semana que no la besaba a ella, ya que me decía a mi mismo que los besos en su vientre no cuentan como "besarla" porque son para nuestro bebé.

-Buenas noches- se despidió ella y dejó un fugaz beso en mi mejilla.

-Bella espera- pedí antes que cerrara la puerta- si no tienes planes ¿querrías ir a comer mañana a casa de mis padres? Mi madre me pidió que te avisara, pero me distraje con el postre- rodé mis ojos por mi olvido- Va a hacer una barbacoa y también me dijo que invitaras a tus amigas, ya sabes para conocer más personas- Esperaba que dijera que sí, sería fabuloso pasar un día con ella y mi familia, e incluso con sus amigas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer en la semana, aunque ya conocía a Alice, solo faltaban Rosalie y Angela.

-Claro que me gustaría, te aviso mañana a ver que dicen las chicas- contestó sonriendo.-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana, te vengo a buscar a las once-

Esa noche dormí un poco más feliz, ¡había logrado que aceptara cenar conmigo casi todas las noches!, no es que me desagradara la idea de que ella saliera a divertirse y por eso no pudiéramos cenar juntos… siempre y cuando saliera con sus amigas. No sabría qué haría si comenzaba a salir con un hombre, pero tampoco podría detenerla, está en su derecho, pero no quiere decir que me alegraría sino que me esforzaría el doble para ganar su corazón. Ahora ya no aguantaba porque fuera mañana para estar con ella y rogar que en la noche no tuviera planes para poder estar con ella más tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios para saber si fue de su agrado o no, toda critica ayuda para mejorar :D<strong>

**Gracias a todas por leer y por sus alertas. favoritos y reviews! Confieso que en mi mente hago un bailecito feliz cada vez que veo una alerta xD**

**Nos leemos la otra semana! que pasen un feliz fin de semana xoxo**

**PD:  
><strong>vestido de Bella: http : / / www . zara . com / webapp / wcs / stores / servlet / product / sv / es / zara - S2012 / 189516 / 695210 / VESTIDO % 2BCUELLO % 2BPICO

Edward: http : / / cdn . buzznet . com / media / jjr / headlines / 2009 / 05 / robert - pattinson - cannes - cute . jpg


	7. Grupo Completo y algo inesperado

Antes que nada: ****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Hooolaaaa! :D aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, tengo que decir que hasta a mí me tomó por sorpresa :O!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Grupo completo y… algo inesperado**

**BPOV**

Después que Edward se fue llamé a las chicas para preguntarles si nos querían acompañar mañana, Alice y Rose se apuntaron de inmediato pero Ang no podía porque iría a ver a sus padres. Luego me fui a la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas pero sobre todo en la actitud de Edward, aquella mañana que despertamos juntos puedo jurar que vi un brillo distinto en sus ojos como "más feliz" que desapareció cuando le dije que no podía volver a pasar ¿será que solo tal vez el pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo? "no seas tonta" me dije, seguramente estaba feliz porque había logrado "anotar" y no estaba triste sino decepcionado porque el corte el camino "tonta, tonta Bella, puede que no lo conozcas mucho pero sabes que él no es así" me dijo la molesta "voz de Alice" dentro de mi cabeza y aunque pusiera en duda mi salud mental después de esto, sabía que tenía razón Edward no era así ¿entonces? Además se porta muy cariñoso conmigo y para venir de alguien que no quería una relación seria ni familia era bastante inusual… nada iba a conseguir con mis cavilaciones así que mejor paso a un asunto más delicado: mudarme con él. No puedo negar que la idea de vivir juntos me gusta demasiado pero solo sería eso "vivir juntos" no besos al llegar, no arrumacos en el sofá, no dormir juntos y definitivamente no hacer el amor, en resumen no seríamos más que compañeros de casa, bueno podríamos ser amigos pero es a lo máximo que puedo aspirar ¿por qué? Porque Edward es un dios griego y yo no soy fea pero no soy la gran cosa tampoco y recordando lo que dijo Emmet, Edward está acostumbrado a mujeres exuberantes (por no decir perfectas a base de cirugías). No, no puedo ir a vivir con él, no soportaría cuando llevara a casa a una de esas barbies y peor aún que una de ellas lo engatusara y lo enamorara ¿Qué pasa si solo es alguien que lo quiere por su dinero sin apreciar lo bueno que es? Aaaaaarg! Me ponía como leona enojada con solo pensar en alguna bolsa de silicona cerca de él, o cómo lo besaría aaagh! me daba nauseas, pero imaginarme que algún día se enamorara de una de ellas me dejaba con una tristeza muy grande. ¿Dónde quedaríamos mi bebé y yo cuando él formara su familia? Seguramente seguiría al pendiente de él pero ya no sería lo mismo, en ese entonces Edward ya tendría una "familia de tiempo completo". Y aquí estaba yo en mi cama notando que había comenzado a llorar porque quería que NUESTRO bebé y YO formáramos una familia con él.

Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana, me di un baño y me puse unos jeans ajustados (extrañaría mis jeans cuando ya no los pudiera usar), una blusa blanca sencilla con cuello en V y unas sandalias planas, después de todo era una barbacoa no un evento de gala. Preparé un pastel de chocolate para llevar a casa de los padres de Edward y en lo que estaba en el horno desayuné. Alice y Rose llegaron justo cuando estaba terminando mi desayuno. De pronto me acordé de algo, ellas no sabían quiénes eran los hermanos de Edward, me reí internamente ante la idea de no decirles y que quedaran tan estupefactas como yo ¡y claro que lo haría! Es más hasta iba a tener lista la cámara para retratar sus rostros.

-Hola Bells ¿Cómo amaneció mi sobrinito hoy?- preguntó Alice haciendo cosquillas en mi vientre.

-Vomitando mi cena- rodé los ojos, según Angela los malestares matutinos se pasarían pronto.

-Bella ¿por qué exactamente la madre de Edward nos invitó a comer?- preguntó Rose no muy segura.

-Ya se los dije, quieren conocer gente en esta ciudad, son muy agradables- sonreí al recordar los futuros abuelos.

-¿Y los hermanos son guapos?-

-No son feos- respondí con una sonrisa

-Oh no me digas que es de esas familias en que los padres son realmente bellos y solo uno de sus hijos logró sacar esos genes y los otros hermanos fueron menos favorecidos- dijo Alice con cara de pena.

-Algo así- jugué un poco con ellas, ya no veía la hora de presentarles a los "feos" hermanos de Edward. En lo que esperábamos que él llegara conversamos y les comenté sobre la propuesta de Edward y mi decisión de no aceptarla, ahora que tenía los sentidos en completo uso eso de "disfrutar de su compañía mientras pueda" ya no me parecía tan buena idea sabiendo que después iba a salir lastimada. Pero a ellas no les dije la ultima parte solo les dije que tenía miedo de que cuando Edward sentara cabeza dejara de lado a nuestro hijo.

-No sé qué decirte- oír a Alice decir esas palabras era como decir que el cielo es verde ¡increíble! La enana se había quedado sin palabras.

-Digo- ya decía yo que era muy extraño que no tuviera nada que decir- me parece una idea fantástica pensando que así los dos disfrutarían de ver a su hijo crecer pero también comprendo tu miedo, lo que no comprendo es que el ya debería de haber pensado en todo eso, aunque él no tenga intenciones de formalizarse, tu le dijiste que si, de haberlo pensado tendría que saber que vivir juntos sería algo temporal hasta que tu encontraras a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida.- Cuando dijo esto baje la mirada, ¡ya lo había encontrado solo que él no me veía de ese modo!

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Rose muy sorprendida

-Lo sé Rose, a mí también me sorprendió su propuesta pero…-

-No, no, no, eso no- no me dejo terminar- te gusta Edward- afirmó, y de inmediato me puse roja, ¡me había pillado! Rubia astuta…

-Pues claro que le gusta Rose, si no le gustase no tuviera un bebé adentro- dijo Alice con tono de "no puede ser más obvio"

-No lo dije bien, lo que quiero decir es que lo quieres- afirmó una vez más mirándome fijamente y no pude sostenerle la mirada porque sabía que me había descubierto- oh si, definitivamente lo quieres.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Bella es cierto?- me cuestionó Alice con los ojos como platos. Ya no podía mentir, los abrían de inmediato porque no soy buena mintiendo.

-Si- suspiré rindiéndome- y no sé cómo pasó- dije sonriendo tristemente

No pudimos seguir hablando porque en ese momento sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta sin preguntar porque ya sabía quién era y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor con jeans, camiseta gris y zapatillas deportivas.

-Hola- dijo sonriéndome- y hola- acarició mi vientre- oh y hola otra vez dijo cuando se percató de la presencia de mis amigas que respondieron a su saludo.- Bien ya que estamos todos, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, solo voy por el postre- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina donde se encontraba el pastel de chocolate que había horneado- y no me digas que no era necesario- le dije mirándolo con los ojos achicados.

-Mandona- me respondió con la misma mirada.

El camino a casa de los padres de Edward fue muy divertido gracias a Alice que iba hablando hasta por los codos y para mi desgracia iba contándole a Edward todas mis pasadas por la sala de urgencia desde que nos conocíamos.

-Una vez estábamos decorando el árbol de navidad y yo le dije "Bella deja yo pongo la estrella en la punta" pero nooooo ella con lo cabezota que es se trepó en la escalera y justo cuando le faltaba un poco para llegar a la punta del árbol… digamos que le faltaron escalones, se vino abajo con todo y árbol, arrasó con las luces que estaban en la pared de atrás, al final ella terminó pareciendo la decoración, y el resultado fue un cabestrillo en la mano izquierda y varios moretones por todos lados- la risa de Edward no se hizo esperar.

-Es tu culpa por comprar un árbol tan grande al que no alcanzo a ponerle los adornos sin escalera- le reproché yo muy sonrojada.

-Vamos Bella pensé que ya habías pasado la etapa de negación de tu falta de coordinación.- dijo Rose.

-Creo que solo me queda rogar porque el bebé no herede eso- dijo Edward con fingida preocupación.

-Ya, ya, ya dejen de pasarlo bien a mis costillas, no querrán ver la furia de una mujer con las hormonas revolucionadas- los medio amenacé con una sonrisa inocente.

Llegamos a la casa y una muy alegre Esme nos recibió nos dijo que en el jardín ya se encontraban "sus otros hombres" armando la parrillada, ella y mis amigas congeniaron enseguida. Me quede intencionalmente atrás para sacar mi cámara, Edward al ver que no los seguía se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Vienes Bella?-

-Sí, espera dame un segundo quiero hacer algo- saqué mi cámara y salí rápidamente hacia el jardín para ver las respectivas presentaciones

-Chicos, ya están aquí Edward y Bella con sus amigas- los llamó Esme y no perdiendo tiempo enfoque mi cámara al tiempo que los chicos se daban la vuelta para saludarnos.

-Buenas tardes-

-¿Qué hay Ed, Bells?-

-Qué bueno que llegan hijo.

Todos saludaron a la vez y la expresión de mis amigas quedó plasmada para siempre en la memoria de mi cámara, menos mal que fui rápida porque se recompusieron enseguida.

-Jasper, Emmet, ellas son Alice y Rosalie amigas de Bella.

-Un placer- contestó Jasper saludando a una muy sonriente Alice y a Rose.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el siempre alegre Emmet

-Están en su casa- dijo Carlisle- y bien ahora a movernos para que la barbacoa este lista a tiempo, sino Esme es capaz de asarnos a nosotros mismos.

-No lo dudes cariño- respondió Esme guiñando un ojo.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas y se centró en mis dos amigas que se vieron bombardeadas de preguntas sobre que hacían, como nos conocimos, no sé por qué pero Esme se veía encantada con todo y bueno la verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien. Edward estaba pendiente de mí en todo momento y de vez en cuando acariciaba mi vientre lo que me hacía sonreír como tonta.

-Alice, Bella dice que tu sabes donde están todos los buenos sitios para divertirse en esta ciudad y he hecho que me prometa que vamos a quedar todos un día para salir, es que salir solo con estos dos en verdad me deprime y no conozco a nadie aquí, estoy más solito Bambi- dijo Emmet poniendo una carita de pena.

-Oh Emmet eres tan dramático- me burlé yo.

-Y eso que no has tenido que crecer con él- se quejó Jasper

-Ya, ya, estaba hablando con la peque-

-¡Yo no soy pequeña!- dijo Alice poniendo un puchero- es solo que vengo a escala-

-¿Nunca escucharon la frase que dice que los niños pícaros no crecen?. Pues bueno eso le pasó a Alice- dijo Rose con una sonrisa enorme.

-Entonces supongo que tú fuiste una niña muy tranquila- comentó Emmet ya que mi rubia amiga no era para nada pequeña.

-Era tan tranquila que a los 13 la expulsaron del colegio católico al que asistía porque defendió a capa y espada el sexo antes del matrimonio en un debate de Educación Moral- dije riéndome, causando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rosalie Hale se sonrojara hasta el cuello y la carcajada atronadora de Emmet no se hizo esperar así como la risa de todos en general.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Emmet cuando por fin pudo aplacar su risa- es fenomenal, me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Pues yo creo que defender en lo que crees habla muy bien de ti- dijo Carlisle todavía riendo un poco.

-No niego que fue genial, pero nada sobrepasa una vez que estábamos de vacaciones hace un par de años en Las Vegas, a que no se imaginan lo que la muy recatada señorita Isabella Swan hizo…-

-¡Hora del postre!- grité yo, no podía dejar que Rose contara eso

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas- Emmet puso un pucherito que no me conmovió para nada.

-Está bien, creo que después puedo contar otra experiencia en Disney World ¿verdad Rosie?- dije pestañeando exageradamente

-Hora del postre- exclamó Rose y todo el color se fue de su cara.

-Oh Esme que bueno que las invitaste, te amo mami- dijo un muy alegre Emmet al ver la reacción de Rose.- Ahora Bells probemos ese pastel de chocolate que preparaste.

-No cambias Emmet- lo regañó Esme- voy por el pastel.

-No te molestes Esme voy yo- le ofrecí- ya has hecho mucho.

-Yo te ayudo- Edward se levantó y me siguió a la cocina.

-¿La estas pasando bien?-

-Claro, nunca pensé que todos fuéramos a congeniar tan bien- dije mientras cortaba los pedazos de pastel y los ponía en platos, Edward iba poniéndole los tenedores.

-Se ve delicioso, no me arrepiento de no haber seguido insistiendo para que no te molestaras en hacerlo- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Vas a quedar encantado, tanto que no vas a poder vivir sin el- le contesté también sonriendo.

-Estoy seguro que ya no puedo vivir sin el- dijo Edward mirándome de una forma muy extraña que hizo que las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearan más rápido. No pude contestar nada así que puse los platos en una bandeja y Edward los llevó a la mesa del jardín.

-¡Bella está exquisito!- me felicitó Emmet- yo sé que estás esperando el hijo de mi hermano pero por favor ¿te casas conmigo? Te has ganado mi corazón- me dijo con una fingida cara solemne.

-Creo que lo que me gané fue tu estómago Emmet, así que me temo que debo rechazar tu propuesta- le dije riendo.

-Te voy a conquistar Isabella Swan y vas a hacerme pastel de chocolate todos los días- me amenazó achicando sus ojos

-Eres tan romántico- le contesté rodando mis ojos.

Seguimos platicando y no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya eran las 5 y media de la tarde.

-Ha sido un placer- se despidió Alice

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos gracias por todo- dijo Rose

-Todo estuvo delicioso, gracias- secundé yo

-Esperamos verlas pronto- nos dijo Esme

-Siempre serán bienvenidas- agregó Carlisle.

-Alice tenemos que planear una salida, porque si de estos cuatro dependiera no nos divertiríamos nunca- dijo Emmet

-Oh no lo dudes, ya verás como los sacamos de la cueva- respondió la enana con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Emmet yo sé que te encanta salir conmigo, pero será un placer salir con ustedes en otra ocasión- dijo Jasper mirando a Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos despedimos y cuando estuvimos en el carro me vi atacada por dos mujeres.

-Isabella Swan esta nos las pagas- me dijeron las dos con un tono amenazante.

-Yo no hice nada- respondí ro con cara de "yo no fui"

-Oh sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, serás castigada con una tarde de compras- sonrió Alice maléficamente.

-Edward no lo permitas, me van a arrastrar a cientos de tiendas comprando cosas totalmente innecesarias hasta que me duelan los pies y ruegue por clemencia- le pedí dramáticamente.

-¿Pero qué has hecho para recibir tal castigo?- preguntó riendo.

-Sucede que la noche que le mandaron la carta a la cigüeña nosotras ya los habíamos visto desde lejos y digamos que tus hermanos nos parecieron muy simpáticos- le contó Alice moviendo las cejas cuando dijo "muy simpáticos".

-No comprendo- dijo Edward confundido.

-Bella no nos dijo que veníamos a almorzar hoy con tan simpáticos muchachos- bufó Alice

-Sigo sin comprender-

-Hombre tenías que ser, no lo vas a entender, punto- dijo Rose.

-En todo caso me las debías Alice, estamos a mano-

-Pero aaagh está bien, estamos a mano- dijo molesta por no poder obligarme a ir de compras.

Las chicas se despidieron cuando llegamos a mi edificio y quedaron de llamarnos para la famosa salida, que presentía no sería muy lejana.  
>Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso caí en cuenta que ya era hora de despedirme de Edward por hoy y la verdad no quería, de pronto recordé nuestro "trato para cenar" y esperaba que él lo recordara.<p>

-Supongo que no has de tener mucha hambre- oí que me decía.

-La verdad aún no, y supongo que tú no tienes ganas de cocinar hoy- le dije intentando sonar divertida.

-La verdad- dijo imitándome- no he ido a comprar lo necesario para preparar mi famosa pasta- terminó revolviendo un poco su cabello y poniendo cara de disculpas, se veía tan adorable, esperaba que nuestro bebé fuera su vivo retrato.

-No te preocupes podemos comenzar otro día- me decepcioné un poco ante la idea de no cenar hoy con él, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

-¿Oye, tienes otros planes?- me preguntó un poco nervioso.

-No que yo sepa ¿por qué?-

-Bueno creo que obviamente más tarde nos va a dar hambre- rodó los ojos- ¿quieres ver una película mientras tanto y salir a cenar o comer aquí después?- mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Me encantaría- respondí sonriendo

-Entonces vamos, inauguremos mi apartamento- soy una pervertida, al oír esas palabras solo imaginé una forma diferente de inaugurar su apartamento y no tenía nada que ver con mirar una película.

**EPOV**

Ver a Bella interactuar con mi familia no tenía precio, fue una tarde muy especial para mí y ya me aseguraría de que se repitiera en el futuro, pero por ahora voy a disfrutar de la hermosa madre de mi hijo a solas, y vaya que me gustaría disfrutarla de una manera muy poco casta pero "tiempo al tiempo Cullen" me dije, primero le tengo que demostrar que de verdad quiero formar una relación con ella. Pusimos "Leap Year" (a petición de Bella) la verdad no le puse mayor atención a la película, mi atención estaba puesta en la hermosa mujer del otro lado del sofá viendo como sus facciones cambiaban de serenas a risueñas según la escena. Faltaba poco para terminar cuando sin más Bella le puso pausa.

-Esto…- dijo mordiéndose el labio- creo que tenemos hambre- y su ya característico y adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieren comer?- pregunté divertido.

-Pizza de jamón con doble queso y helado de chocolate- dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¿Aquí o salimos?-

-Aquí, la verdad estoy un poco cansada- dijo soltando un bostezo.

-Si quieres podemos comer algo ligero y te vas a dormir- le ofrecí ya que se veía cansada de verdad.

-No! Queremos pizza- dijo con un pucherito- y helado- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Pizza y helado será, pero mañana comemos saludable- sentencié, no era bueno que estuviera comiendo pura comida grasosa.

-Mañana te prometo que como pura ensalada, pero ahora cierto "M&M" tiene otras intenciones culinarias- dijo sonriendo y tocando su vientre. Y yo como todo hombre enamorado/papá consentidor no podía negarme a sus deseos. Hice la llamada y el enérgico chico de la pizzería me prometió que en 30 minutos tendríamos nuestra orden.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y comencé a acariciar su vientre que de a poco iba a comenzar a crecer. Me sentía muy feliz de tenerlos aquí conmigo y no quería que se fueran, yo quería dormir abrazando a Bella y a nuestro hijo, darle un beso antes de dormir, despertar juntos… todo, lo quería todo, pero una vez más me recordé que aún no podía.

-Hola bebé, espero que la estés pasando bien, yo lo hago- ya me había puesto en una posición más cómoda, ahora estaba acostado sobre mi estomago con los pies colgando al otro extremo del sofá y sosteniendo mi cabeza con los brazos para estar de cara con el vientre de Bella.

-Claro que la está pasando bien, sabe que una familia que lo adora lo espera cuando salga, y sobre todo se ve que su papá le va a cumplir todos sus deseos, con lo cual la madre no está muy de acuerdo porque lo va a malcriar mucho- no pude evitar reír ante su comentario, pero estaba en todo mi derecho de malcriar a mi hijo, claro no tanto, no quería que fuera un niño caprichoso o una princesita insoportable cuando no le dieran lo que quisiera.

-Oh vamos Bella déjame volverme loco mimando a mi primer bebé- rogué poniéndole cara de perrito abandonado.

-¡Adelante! Después cuando tus otros hijos te reclamen por no mimarlos tanto se te va a armar en grande- me le quedé mirando como tonto "tus otros hijos" dijo, me gustaba como sonaba eso de ampliar la familia, no sé en qué momento había pasado pero de pronto ya era el hombre que quería casarse y formar una familia y siendo honestos me encantaba sentirme así. Mi ensoñación terminó cuando Bella giró su rostro hacia la pantalla que había comenzado a pasar la película otra vez pero su semblante se veía triste y no comprendía por qué.

-¿Hey qué pasa?- le pregunté tomando su barbilla para que me viera cuando me incorporé en el sofá.

-No es nada de verdad- me respondió pero podía ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, en eso el interfono sonó y era el repartidor de pizza.

-¡Anda abre! Muero de hambre- dijo más repuesta pero podía ver la tristeza aún, no me gustaba yo quería que se sintiera feliz y me encargaría de que así fuera.

Comimos en silencio terminando de ver la película, decidí que no le preguntaría más sobre que le pasaba para que no se sintiera presionada.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo una vez que terminamos el postre y aún se veía que lo que sea que le pasaba la estaba molestando, me sentía mal por no saber cómo hacerla sentir mejor- es hora de ir a dormir-bostezó confirmando lo que había dicho.

-Claro, vamos te acompaño a tu apartamento, no puedo correr el riesgo de que te pierdas- le dije bromeando a ver si la hacía sonreír un poco, y lo logré solo que no llegó a sus ojos. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi apartamento cuando de pronto se fue la luz y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando oí el grito de Bella y sentí como se aferraba a mí.

-¿Bella estás bien?- le pregunté alarmado ya que estaba comenzando a temblar.

-No te vayas a reír pero… le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, es decir, realmente me aterra- eso no me lo esperaba pero no me podía reír, no cuando de verdad veía que le afectaba.

-No podría burlarme cielo, estás temblando- le dije sobando su espalda para tranquilizarla, el teléfono de mi apartamento sonó y con ella pegada a mi lo fui a buscar con cuidado de no tropezar.

-Diga-

-Sr. Cullen, soy David el conserje, lamento mucho informarle que la planta de electricidad del apartamento sufrió una avería y es imposible arreglarlo a esta hora, por lo que no habrá energía hasta mañana a medio día. Y si no es mucha molestia ¿le podría informar a la Srta. Swan? Estoy llamando a su apartamento pero parece que no está.

-Gracias por avisar por favor arréglenlo en cuanto pueda y no se preocupe yo le aviso a Bella- le contesté al amable hombre.

-¿Edward que sucede?- preguntó y su voz sonó amortiguada porque tenía la cara en mi pecho, mi pobre Bella de verdad le daba miedo la oscuridad, pero yo la haría sentir segura.

-La planta de energía se arruinó y no va haber energía hasta mañana a medio día-

-¡¿QUÉ? No, no puede ser, ¿qué voy a hacer?- noté como su respiración se hacía más rápida, estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios y tenía que hacer algo para calmarla.

-Bella tranquila, por favor cálmate no va a pasar nada- como pude logre llegar al sofá y nos acomodé a modo que ella quedo sentada en mi regazo como una niña pequeña.

-Es que no entiendes, me aterra estar sola en la oscuridad- su voz sonó temblorosa, se me partía el corazón saber que estaba así

-No te voy a dejar sola cariño lo prometo, te vas a quedar conmigo- dije firmemente

-No es necesario, solo acompáñame a mi apartamento y déjame en mi cuarto, no te molestes- dijo suavemente

-Me has dicho que te aterra estar sola en la oscuridad y no es molestia, no estás sola Bella, yo estoy aquí- dije pasando mis manos por su espalda

-No tengo pijama-

-Te pones una camiseta mía-

-De acuerdo… gracias Edward- me respondió más calmada

-No hay de que, ven vamos.-

La llevé en brazos a mi cuarto iluminando el camino con la luz de mi celular, la dejé sobre la cama para ir a buscar una camiseta para ella y de paso un pantalón de pijama para mí, le deje el celular para que no estuviera completamente a oscuras.

-Toma creo que esto te quedará como un camisón, ¿quieres un pantalón también?-

-No, hace un poco de calor aún, la camisa va a ser perfecta- pude oír que su voz sonaba un poco más calmada.

-Bien voy a darme la vuelta para que te cambies, no se ve nada pero no voy a dejar de lado la cortesía- bromeé un poco para seguirla tranquilizando y rápidamente me cambié yo también.

-Estoy lista-

-Bien- dije acercándome- recuéstate, vas a estar bien- la tapé con las mantas y dejé un beso en su frente- buenas noches Bella- dije caminando hacia el armario para sacar una colchoneta que tenía para cuando quisiera tirarme en la terraza y ver las estrellas, la verdad la compré pensando en Bella y en hacer eso con ella. No la iba a incomodar durmiendo con ella, se podía sentir como que me estaba aprovechando de la situación.

-¿Edward a dónde vas?- me preguntó y pude oír la alarma en su voz.

-Tranquila, voy a dormir en una colchoneta pero no me voy a ir- le dije extendiendo mi cama improvisada.

-Ya ves, te estoy molestando, no tienes por qué dormir en el piso cuando tienes una cama, cambiemos de puesto- me acerqué a ella nuevamente y acaricié su rostro visible por la luz del celular.

-No es molestia, no voy a dejar que la madre de mi hijo duerma en el piso y además ¿dónde quieres que duerma? La otra opción es el sofá pero te dejaría sola y prometí que no lo haría-

-Duerme conmigo entonces- respondió con voz suave- la cama es bastante grande para dormir los dos- eso me tomó fuera de guardia ¿Cómo quería que durmiera con ella en la misma cama y no abrazarla?- si te molesta menos que dormir en el piso claro- dijo cuando no le respondí.

-Créeme que dormir contigo no es ninguna molestia- le dije sinceramente, rodeé la cama y me acosté del lado opuesto al de ella, me moría de ganas por estrecharla entre mis brazos y que se sintiera más segura pero no podía abusar de mi suerte. Nos quedamos en silencio pero sabía que aún no se había dormido porque la sentía removerse inquieta.

-¿Bella, si le temes a la oscuridad como es que duermes todas las noches?, digo, la vez que estuve ahí no parecías asustada por la oscuridad- la verdad me daba curiosidad cómo hacía todas las noches.

-Bueno esa vez digamos que estaba bastante distraída como para notar la oscuridad- respondió riendo un poco- Pero no es la oscuridad en sí, cada noche que me voy a dormir sé que puedo encender la luz en cualquier momento, pero cuando se que no es posible me aterra que pueda pasar algo y no me voy a dar cuenta, cómo si por el hecho de no poder encender una luz algo podría hacerme daño, suena tonto lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo esta vez tímidamente. Iba a contestar pero de pronto como si la vida le jugara una mala pasada algo chocó contra mi ventana y sentí como Bella pegaba un brinco en la cama, tomé el celular y con la luz apunte hacia la ventana, era un muy molesto gato que intentaba entrar así que lo espanté, cuando volví a ver a Bella estaba hecha una bolita debajo de las sabanas.

-Tranquila cielo, era un gato que estaba pidiendo posada- le dije sobando su cabecita.

-Estúpido gato- rezongó pero podía notar que no le pasaba el susto- ¿Edward me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Lo que quieras- le respondí ansioso por poder ayudarla.

-Abrázame- me conmovió su petición y me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan lento y no haberla abrazado antes, me metí debajo de las sabanas e inmediatamente se pegó a mí poniendo su carita en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos y comencé a acariciar su espalda intentando tranquilizarla una vez más. Sentí como se relajaba poco a poco y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura- Gracias- suspiró y pude notar que estaba más serena.

-De nada, estoy aquí para ti, no lo olvides, ahora descansa tanto estrés no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos- sentí que alzó su cabeza y me alejé un poco para intentar verla pero era imposible, estaba totalmente oscuro, sus manos fueron caminando de mi pecho a mi nuca y me halo un poco hacia ella, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Edward- me dijo antes de volverse a poner en mi pecho

-Buenas noches Bella- respondí yo besando sus cabellos- duerme tranquila yo los cuido- soltó un suspiro y al poco rato su respiración se volvió más acompasada por lo que supe que se había dormido.

-mmh Edward…- tomé mi celular para poder verla con la poca luz que brindaba pero seguía dormida- Edward no me sueltes…- estaba hablando dormida, sonreí por ese nuevo descubrimiento, mi Bella habla en sueños. -… no te vayas.

-Duerme tranquila mi amor estoy aquí, yo los voy a cuidar.-

A pesar del mal rato que pasó me alegro de pode ser yo quien la haya tranquilizado y poder dormir con ella, y es que se siente tan bien poder dormir con la mujer que amo pegada a mi cuerpo, tendría que luchar arduamente para poder conseguir que me aceptara como algo más que el padre de su hijo, poco a poco yo también me fui quedando dormido y puedo jurar que lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro por tenerla aquí conmigo.

Sentí que algo se removía en la cama y recordé quien se encontraba ahí, abrí los ojos para encontrar a una Bella aún dormida acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos, adoraba la imagen que tenía ante mí, aparté un mechón de su cara para poder verla mejor tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entre abiertos se veía realmente adorable y tranquila, después de todo quizá si había dormido bien, sentía que sus labios me llamaban pidiendo ser besados y ¡cómo deseaba hacerles caso! Pero temía que si lo hacía Bella se despertaría y me acusaría de pervertido, intenté moverme pero tenía una de sus piernas entre las mías, probablemente pasó mientras estábamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta y bueno está de más decir que tener a Bella tan pegada a mí me estaba "alegrando" un poco, "vamos piensa en Emmet vestido con un leotardo" y funcionó de maravilla, toda mi "alegría" bajó casi al instante, sería muy vergonzoso que Bella se despertará con semejante "buenos días", y como si mis pensamientos la hubieran despertado comenzó a abrir sus ojitos, parpadeó varias veces y cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba puso los ojos como platos, me divertía ver su reacción pero después de la noche que pasó no iba a meterme con ella.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿dormiste bien?- necesitaba asegurarme que había descansado adecuadamente, sino ya me encargaría que se volviera a dormir un rato más.

-Yo ah emmh si- respondió toda rojita- ¡¿Edward donde está el baño?- grito de pronto y comprendí lo que pasaba. Desenredé nuestras piernas lo más rápido que pude y la ayudé a incorporarse para llevarla al baño y llegamos justo a tiempo para que los malestares matutinos salieran de su sistema, se que va a sonar raro pero me alegraba estar ahí sobando su espalda, sosteniéndole la cabeza y apartándole el cabello, así tendría que ser todas las mañanas, ella no tendría que pasar por eso sola.

-¿Ya pasó?- pregunté cuando sentí que quería incorporarse.

-Ya- me respondió un poco débil- ya quiero que terminen los malestares son espantosos- se quejó.

-Ya falta poco cariño, ya falta poco- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse lentamente- ten para que te laves- le extendí un pequeño cepillo dental- está nuevo, es de los que vienen de regalo cuando compras una pasta dental en el supermercado- le dije al ver su renuencia a tomarlo.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente sonrojándose. Yo también aproveché de lavarme los dientes, no creo que le haga gracia hablar con alguien con aliento de recién levantado. Cuando terminamos la ayudé a llegar a la cama, aunque se había sonrojado antes no duró mucho porque se había vuelto a poner un poco pálida por haber vomitado tanto. Se sentó pero no me dirigía la mirada, solo miraba sus manos y podía ver como mordía sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté preocupad por su actitud.

-Una mujer de 26 años que le aterra la oscuridad y necesita de alguien para estar tranquila… es deprimente y vergonzoso- me dijo sonrojándose nuevamente- perdón por eso, no me pude controlar.

-Isabella Marie Swan, no me pidas perdón por algo como eso, todos tenemos nuestros miedo, unos más fuertes que otros, no hay de qué avergonzarse- le dije acariciando su mejilla intentando que me viera- hablando de eso ¿dormiste bien?-

-Sí, muy bien gracias- por lo menos había dormido bien, sus ojos no metían y me sentí sumamente feliz de haberla ayudado.

-¿No quieres quedarte otro rato en cama? Seguro aún te sientes un poco débil por tu ida matutina al baño- si quería que descansara más pero también quería que se quedara más tiempo, menos mal que era domingo y no tenía prisa de ir al trabajo.

-No ya me siento que estoy abusando mucho de tu hospitalidad- me contestó bajando la mirada.

-No es hospitalidad señorita, es solo que los quiero cuidar- dije mirándola a los ojos, acercándome y pasando una mano tras su espalda y la otra en su vientre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ahí si me alarmé ¿qué le había hecho?- ¿Bella que pasa que dije?

-Las hormonas- dijo con su suave voz- es solo que me haces sentir tan protegida y especial por cómo me tratas, no me quiero acostumbrar a esto- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Y por eso estas triste? ¿Y qué tiene de malo acostumbrarse? - hoy si que estaba confundido

-No, es solo emoción, cualquiera de los hombres, que vale la aclaración solo han sido dos, con los que estuve antes me hubieran sugerido "otra solución al problema" o solo me habría ofrecido ayuda con los gastos del bebé si hubiera llegado con semejante noticia, pero tú no, tú en estos pocos días has estado pendiente de cómo estamos, no me dejaste sola ayer… eres bueno- dijo con otra débil sonrisa- Sabes, aunque digas que no quieres una relación ni nada por el estilo, creo que es solo porque no has encontrado una mujer con la que quieras estar- se veía que luchaba por contener las lágrimas pero más de una se le escapaba, y yo no tenía idea de por qué estaba así- Por eso no quiero acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca, el día que la encuentres nada va a ser igual- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude ver el miedo en ellos. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza en ese momento, ella me dijo que cuando compartía cama con alguien no era solo por hacerlo, y si bien es cierto nuestra primera vez no estábamos con nuestros sentidos bien puestos, la segunda si… ¡Eres un idiota Cullen, un completo idiota! ¿Será posible que ella… sintiera algo por mí, que probablemente no sea amor pero, con sus palabras si lo suficientemente fuerte para estar juntos de esa forma? Y ahora me decía que no quería acostumbrarse a mí porque cuando apareciera la supuesta mujer de mis sueños la dejaría de lado… y ahí lo que comprendí aquella tarde en el restaurante con mis hermanos y papá se afirmó aún más, tenía miedo de enamorarse y que le rompiera el corazón como habían hecho los hombres en su pasado temía que los dejara de lado cuando me fuera con otra. Reaccioné cuando apartó su mirada y no pude hacer más que abrazarla fuerte.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Bella, lo pro…-

-No lo prometas por favor, no prometas algo que no vas a cumplir- me dijo con una voz que sonaba bastante triste- Por eso también ya tomé la decisión y no me puedo ir a vivir contigo, sería muy doloroso explicarle a nuestro hijo por qué su papá no vive con nosotros y por qué le dio una mama de repuesto, que espero sea lo suficientemente buena como para aceptar que tengas un hijo que no es de ella- dijo aún más triste y deduje que no era solo por el dolor de nuestro hijo, ella también sufriría si se enamoraba de mí.- Y no digas que eso no va a pasar porque no lo sabes, el amor siempre llega sin dar aviso- dijo con una nueva sonrisa triste.

-Está bien no lo voy a prometer, pero te lo voy a demostrar día a día, nunca los voy a dejar y bueno no te voy a presionar para vivir juntos pero aún quiero que pienses en mudarte a una casa, claro que yo me mudaría a la casa de al lado para estar cerca siempre, pero no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un apartamento por favor- le pedí, aunque para cuando naciera nuestro hijo confiaba en haberla conquistado.

-Está bien, pero más adelante- concedió no muy segura.

Desayunamos en el sofá, yo un café y tostadas y bella un plato de frutas y cereales, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y decidí dar un paso que no estaba seguro que fuera el correcto pero no podía dejar que Bella siguiera pensando cosas que no son. La miré y sonreí al verla todavía usando mi camiseta, la quería y no me gustaba que se sintiera mal pensando que la dejaría de lado "cuando me enamorara".

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- dije hecho un manojo de nervios, pero disimulando lo mejor que podía.

-Estamos hablando genio- me dijo sonriendo.

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre no querer acostumbrarte porque supuestamente iba a parecer la mujer de mi vida y no sería igual contigo…-

-No supuestamente, es un hecho, tu vas a sentar cabeza algún día Edward Cullen- dijo intentando bromear pero sus ojos se veían tristes.

-Déjame terminar- le pedí- sucede que eso no puede suceder en un futuro porque ya sucedió- le dije mirándola a los ojos rogando porque comprendiera.

-ya veo… felicidades- dijo intentando poner su mejor sonrisa- ¿Cómo es, es buena, ya le contaste que vas a ser papá?- preguntó intentando estar animada por mi supuesto amor.- Oh! Ya le contaste y por eso no me habías dicho nada aún, no lo acepta ¿verdad?, no quiero que la dejes ir por eso, nosotros vamos a estar bien de verdad, no dejes ir tu felicidad- dijo lo ultimo muy bajito.

-Voy a responderte en orden: es preciosa, buena es quedarse corto, ya sabe que voy a ser papá y claro que lo acepta ¡está encantada con la idea!, me dijo que ya lo ama- le dije esperando su reacción.

-Felicidades Edward, se ve que es una buena mujer- dijo aún con el intento de sonrisa.

-Es maravillosa y ¿sabes?- dije acercándome más a ella- es un poco torpe, pero yo pienso que es adorable, estoy seguro que va a ser una excelente madre para nuestro hijo, es muy terca, tiene los ojos color chocolate más bonitos que jamás haya visto, su piel es blanca, su cabello combina con sus ojos y es muy suave, se sonroja por la más mínima cosa, y en estos momentos tiene una cara de confusión digna de una foto.

-Edward que…-

-¿Qué estoy tratando de decir?- asintió despacito con su carita confundida. Y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos- Estoy tratando de decir que te quiero Bella- le confesé mirándola a los ojos con toda la emoción que sentía de poder decirle que la quería.

-¿Qué?- exclamó con los ojos como platos.

-Te quiero Isabella Marie Swan- afirmé sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿No que se iba a esperar e iba ir lento?<strong> **por lo visto tiene corazón de pollo y no pudo aguantar que Bella pensara que se la iba a dejar de lado por otra, pero bueno el asi es el amor! ¿Sorprendidas? no más que yo creo, estar segura de conocer la historia como la palma de mi mano y que me den una vuelta así no es justo! xD** **ok no si sabía que iba a pasar :)**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas por leer, por sus alertas, favoritos y a las que dejan reviews que me alegran el alma :)** **y también a las que solo leen fantasmahoricamente :D  
><strong>

**Como siempre haganme saber si les gustó, les aburre, o lo que sea todo vale y todo ayuda para crecer :)**

Mes. Hemsworth : bueno los rw son pocos pero cada uno me da animos y creo que no todas dejan su marquita pero está bien :) Gracias por leer y por los buenos deseos! :D un abrazo ^^

**Deysi Maria: **jaja no te preocupes acepto el doble jaja que bueno que te gustaron los caps y bueno para los "Limones" puede que no hay aescrito pero intenté instruirme en el tema jaja aay yo sé Bella es muy insegura pero pues sus razones ha de tener... y si se conocieron al fin! :D pero no no van a haber POV de todos, sería demasiado y la historia se saldría de cause. Gracias por leer linda un abrazo! :D

**Ahora la pregunta del millon ¿cómo reaccionará Bella?... huuummm ._.**

**Nos leemos en el otro bye bye :D**


	8. ¡No puede ser!

**Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Holaaaa! :D yo pensé que no subía capítulo esta semana porque el lunes comienzo parciales pero me quedó un rato para escribir así que lo logré jeje :) espero que sea de su agrado y si encuentran errores de escritura les pido disculpas pero no me quedó tiempo de revisarlo porque bueno, tenia que comenzar a estudiar :$ Bueno sin más aquí les dejo espero les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**¡No puede ser!**

**BPOV**

_-Te quiero Isabella Marie Swan- afirmó sonriendo._

Creo que estaba en shock, no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! Pero la manera como lo dijo se sintió tan real… ¡ya sé!

-Edward eso no es verdad- dije calmadamente pero deseando que fuera cierto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo afirmas?- preguntó frunciendo el seño

-Veamos, tú mismo dijiste que no querías una relación seria y para mí una relación seria lleva amor implícito, así que tú no puedes quererme porque significaría que quisieras tener una relación conmigo lo cual no es cierto- ya me estaba enredando con mis propias palabras.- Lo que sientes es un poco de afecto y agradecimiento por llevar a tu hijo, que si bien no lo buscabas llegó y por todo lo que has hecho sé que estás feliz de que venga en camino.- Si, esa era la razón, un ligero cariño por cuidar de su hijo.

-¿No te voy a convencer de lo contrario verdad?- respondió con cara desanimada.

-No porque no es verdad, además no soy tu tipo- dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño que los cerdos voladores no existen.

-¿Y cuál es mi tipo?- volvió a responderme con una pregunta

-Si no mal recuerdo te gusta jugar con bolas de silicona con quienes en comparación yo soy bastante simple- respondí más ácidamente de lo que hubiera querido y haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Lo que no me esperaba era la carcajada de Edward.

-¡Lo sabía, solo estabas bromeando!-

-¿Qué? No Bella no, me reí por tu cara en serio te veías como que hubieras olido un huevo podrido- me dijo aún riendo, pero se recompuso al ver mi cara de pocos amigos- Bella eres preciosa, nunca en mi vida había salido con alguien tan hermosa como tú- sus ojos eran sinceros pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido ¿preciosa, hermosa? Definitivamente mi físico no se podía catalogar así.

-Edward por favor no sigas, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, duele demasiado que al principio todo vaya bien y luego simplemente "ya no te sientas igual", "ya no hay chispa" o "necesites un tiempo para saber lo que quieres"- le supliqué con los ojos cerrados. Sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla y soltaba un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, no voy a insistir más, pero…- dejó sin terminar su frase.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunte no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Nada, olvídalo ya lo verás- dijo con esa sonrisa arrebatadora.- Entonces ¿estamos bien?

-Descuida haré como que no pasó nada, solo digamos que compartimos temporalmente un estado hipersensible por mis hormonas- no podía enfadarme con él, lo hubiera hecho si no lo hacía entrar en razón y seguía insistiendo, mi pobre corazón no lo podría soportar.- Ahora si me disculpas necesito una ducha y seguir trabajando en mi libro. Gracias por todo de verdad- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro, nos vemos… ¿en la cena? – preguntó y no pude evitar asentir, le dije que estábamos bien así que no aceptar cenar con él significaría todo lo contrario, además no tenía planes y no se me ocurrió decir que saldría con las chicas.

Al llegar a mi apartamento tomé una larga ducha relajante sin pensar en nada, ya más cómoda en mi sofá le daría vuelta a todo lo que había pasado. Me puse ropa cómoda y comencé mi "evaluación" del día anterior: No me puedo quejar de la tarde con su familia simplemente fue perfecta, lo que me inquieta es que me había gustado demasiado y ya estaba imaginándonos como una verdadera familia, lo más sano es que solo me limite a un trato amable con ellos ya que cuando Edward por fin encuentre una mujer para él… lo que me lleva a lo que dijo esta mañana, pero ya me convencí que no puede ser cierto, aunque la noche anterior se portó como si realmente me quisiera es decir, me ayudó y me hizo sentir protegida cuando perfectamente pudo haber hecho lo que le dije y dejarme en mi apartamento, pero eso lo hace cualquier buen amigo ¿no? Alice siempre viene corriendo cuando hay un bajón de electricidad, aunque bueno a ella también le aterra la oscuridad así que no cuenta mucho porque las dos nos hacemos compañía luego llamamos a Rose y ya éramos tres miedosas reconfortándose mutuamente con linternas encendidas, aunque estoy segura que vinieran si no tuvieran miedo, así que sí, Edward es un buen amigo, quizá nunca ha tenido una amiga mujer y por eso confunde las cosas, de pronto recordé algo que me dijo cuando nos conocimos _"No creo en el amor ¿sabes? Es por eso que no ando como la mayoría buscando a mí otra mitad, si algún día termino atado a alguien será porque me habré cansado de la vida que llevo ahora, algo así como un puerto seguro, alguien de confianza pero nunca amor, creo que no existe, al menos no para mí" _Tal vez si me quería pero como su "puerto seguro" y es que quisiéramos o no ya teníamos a alguien que nos ataría por el resto e nuestras vidas y definitivamente no puedo ser eso para él, no cuando la vida es como es y en cualquier momento pudiera dejar su puerto para navegar hacia su amor. Ahora que ya tenía dolorosamente claro ese punto, tenía que ingeniármelas para hacer que mi corazón no se siguiera enamorando de él, pero sabía que eso era imposible así que me tuve que convencer que "si lo amas serás feliz con lo que a él lo haga feliz" _"¿aunque sea con una mujer rellena de silicona?"_

-¡Cállate! Y sí, aunque fuera una de esas si él es feliz yo lo estaría por él- respondí a la molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza. Y justo en ese momento unos insistentes golpes azotaron mi puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-Isabella Marie Swan abre la puerta o la derribamos- rugió Alice del otro lado. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme al par de locas en cualquier momento así que al mal paso darle prisa, cinco segundos después tenía a un torbellino moreno entrando por mi puerta con una rubia exuberante tras de ella.

-¡Bella! El Sr. Reagan nos dijo que no había electricidad en el edificio desde ayer ¿por qué no nos llamaste? ¿Entraste en pánico y no pudiste llegar al teléfono? ¡oh claro que estabas asustada! ¿Estabas dormida ahora? Oh Bellie Bells si hubiera sabido habría venido enseguida con una farola para iluminar todo el apartamento y…

-Alice calma, yo veo que Bells está muy bien- Rose interrumpió el monologo de Alice.

-Hola si estoy bien de verdad- dije sonriendo- y no es que no me alegre de verlas pero ¿cómo entraron?- el interfono no funcionaba porque aún no había electricidad así que no les pude haber abierto la puerta.

-El Sr. Reagan estaba ahí en esos momentos, pero dime ¿Cómo es que no te aterraste si no podías encender la luz?- preguntó Rose ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora tengo un amigo que vive más cerca para hacerme compañía y así no las saco de la cama- respondí sonrojándome.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- exclamó Alice con los verdes ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

-Así que tu y Edward hicieron memoria de la concepción de su hijo- afirmó Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Claro que no!, solo me hizo compañía, nada que ustedes dos no hubiera hecho- sus miradas me decían que no me creían ni media palabra- ¡Nada! Par de pervertidas- sentencié. No les iba a contar nuestra plática porque ya sabía la que se me iba a armar. Al parecer me creyeron o lo dejaron pasar, pero después me llevé un buen rato tratando de explicarles el por qué no les dije quienes eran los hermanos de Edward y las muy ratas me lanzaron varios cojines y me amenazaron con hacerme ir de compras cuando les confesé que era por ver sus caras de sorpresa. Salimos por lo que restó del día y para mi desgracia si fuimos de compras, pero mi infortunio no duró mucho porque nos dirigimos a una tienda para bebés y bueno nos emocionamos comprando "mini ropita" en colores neutros, solo unas cuantas cosas porque quería esperar a saber el sexo para poder decorar su habitación y bueno… eso lo quería hacer con Edward, sabía que le gustaría hacerlo. Me logré zafar de ir a cenar con ellas poniendo como excusa que tenía que seguir mi libro, pero la verdadera razón era mi cena con Edward. No volvimos a decir nada de "sus sentimientos" esa noche ni ninguna de las otras siguientes.

Ya era el día en que veríamos a nuestro bebé y estaba muy emocionada, estas últimas semanas había logrado avanzar mucho en mi trabajo y mi "no relación" con Edward iba muy bien después de "aquella mañana", nos íbamos conociendo mejor y él seguía pendiente de nosotros. La semana siguiente fuimos a cenar otra vez a casa de sus padres y me mostró su habilidad en el piano, me quedé con la boca abierta porque en verdad tocaba muy bien, también se dio la famosa salida que Emmet y Alice planearon –a la cual se sumaron Angela y su "amigo" Ben- y la pasamos muy bien, le mostré la ropita que había comprado y nunca me esperé su reacción: fuimos a por más cosas y si no lo detengo es capaz de comprar todos los accesorios unisex que habían en la tienda, juguetes para estimular la mente y motricidad, ya que le dije que la cuna y lo demás lo quería comprar cuando supiéramos que sería. Se veía realmente adorable comprando todo con cara de emoción, incluso fuimos a una tienda de ropa para embarazadas y me quiso comprar unas blusitas muy bonitas y pantalones de maternidad pero mis hormonas decidieron atacar en ese momento y me puse a llorar en plena tienda porque me iba a poner como una pelotita, aún me da risa cuando lo recuerdo.

"_-Bella, calma cielo por favor, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- me intentaba tranquilizar un muy asustado Edward._

_-¡Es que ya no voy a entrar en nada!- dije entre sollozos_

_-Para eso está este tipo de ropa cariño, tu cuerpo tiene que cambiar para que nuestro bebé esté más cómodo- seguía intentando tranquilizarme pero…_

_-¡Es que tu no entiendes! ¡Insensible! No es a ti al que le va a crecer la panza, se va a tener que cuidar extremadamente para que no le salgan estrías, el que apenas va a poder caminar, y no estoy renegando pero… pero… pero…- no pude seguir porque rompí en llanto de nuevo._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, perdón por ser tan insensible, ven vamos si no quieres comprar nada aún, lo harás cuando estés lista- sonrió conciliadoramente_

_-Lo siento, creo que ando demasiado sensible… gracias por no salir corriendo- le dije intentando sofocar mis sollozos._

Tampoco pasé desapercibido que con conforme pasaban los días Edward tomaba mi mano cada vez que andábamos fuera, aunque creo que lo hacía porque tenía miedo que tropezara o algo, después de haberle confesado mi torpeza natural creo que es justo que no le tenga confianza a mi equilibrio, sea como sea a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera, aunque eso significara que de la nada mi mente comenzara a formar imágenes "familiares" de nosotros y después me tocaba recordar que solo estaba soñando despierta, pero también a la más mínima oportunidad dejaba un beso en mi frente o en mis cabellos, me pasaba un brazo por los hombros alegando que el verano estaba por terminar y cada vez se ponía un poco más frío por la entrada del otoño, se recostaba en mis piernas para estar más cómodo y hablar con el bebé mientras yo aprovechaba para acariciar su cabello, pero cuando terminaba se quedaba ahí un momento más porque según él se sentía muy bien estar así y bueno internamente yo concordaba con él, desde la vez qué vimos "Sweet November" y me puse demasiado sentimental tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que veíamos una película con promesa de llanto me acomodaba entre sus brazos para reconfortarme. Me gustaba demasiado todo eso y muy a mi pesar mis sentimientos seguían creciendo y por una vez después de dos semanas me pregunté si lo que me dijo sería cierto y deseé con más fuerzas que así fuera y que si no era así que la suerte me favoreciera y por algún extraño motivo se enamorara de mí _"pues no te quedes cruzada de brazos y enamóralo querida"_ esta vez la vocecilla sí se pasó de chiflada ¿Enamorar a Edward? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Ya lo creo, me voy a ver muy sensual con una panza de embarazada tratando de enamorar a un hombre, porque si le hacía caso a "mi Alice interior" no lo lograría antes de que creciera mi vientre, es más creo que me llevaría un buen par de años según mis experiencias anteriores si es que lo lograba claro.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y viendo la hora supe de quien se trataba.

-Hola, ¿todo bien?, ¿estás lista?, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó un muy acelerado Edward.

-Creo que tu papi está un poco ansioso bebé- dije viendo y acariciando mi vientre que aún no se había abultado.

-Emocionado- me corrigió pero con una sonrisa de disculpa por su atolondramiento momentáneo- creo que estar con Alice puede ser peligroso-

-Créeme, lo es, pero vamos yo también estoy emocionada por verlo- le contesté sonriendo, y es que en verdad ya no me aguantaba por ver a nuestro bebé y compartir la experiencia con él.

Llegamos puntuales a nuestra cita y Ang nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa y después de hacerme las preguntas de rutina por fin me hizo subir a la cama para hacerme la ecografía.

-Sube tu blusa y vamos a bajar un poco los pantalones para poder examinar bien tu vientre- hice lo que me dijo, ya estaba que me mordía las uñas cuando sentí como ponía algo frío sobre mi piel y di un respingo por la sorpresa.- Está un poco frío- dijo riendo.

-Gracias por avisar- bufé. Edward sostenía mi mano y miraba fijamente el monitor donde aparecería nuestro bebé.

-Chicos les presento a su pequeño o pequeña, miren este frijolito que se ve justo aquí, es su bebé- dijo sonriendo tiernamente mi amiga, yo solo podía ver emocionada la pantalla y no podía creer que esa pequeña cosita fuera un pedacito de Edward y mío. Miré en dirección a Edward y miraba embelesado la pantalla con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.- Y ahora escuchen- de pronto el cuarto se llenó de un sonidito como de un pequeño tambor- es el sonido de su corazoncito- no pude detener las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas, era el sonido más hermoso que jamás podría haber escuchado.

-Es precioso- oí a Edward- es el sonido más hermoso de todos- la emoción se notaba en su voz y su mano me apretó un poco más, yo no podía hablar de la emoción. Aparté mis ojos de la pantalla para poder verlo y nunca había visto esa expresión de felicidad, él también me miro y sin más me dio un tierno beso en los labios, si yo ya estaba que hiperventilaba de emoción, ahora era peor, su beso se sintió tan… tan… tan especial.

-Terminamos, todo está en perfecto estado Bells, en siete meses vamos a conocer a este angelito- apagó la maquina y ya no escuchamos más el corazón de nuestro bebé- Toma, límpiate con esto mientras voy por papel para imprimir la eco y un DVD para el video. Iba a tomar el papel cuando Edward se me adelantó y comenzó a limpiar mi vientre.

-Gracias Bella, gracias- dijo besando mi frente- Es maravilloso

-Sí lo es- le contesté en un susurro- es perfecto

-Bien, aquí lo tengo- Ang entró con lo necesario para darnos nuestros recuerdos de la ecografía, imprimió las fotos y nos entregó el DVD- Solo sigue las indicaciones que te he dado y todo va a salir bien, y por lo que más quieras come saludablemente mujer, no te digo que no comas postre o comida rápida, solo que trata de no excederte y comer más frutas y vegetales ¿entendido?-

-Si mi capitana- respondí con un saludo militar- Hasta luego Ang, gracias por todo, ah por cierto vamos a ir al cine este viernes y después los chicos quieren ir a bailar ojala puedas venir y traer a tu "amigo" Ben, yo paso olímpicamente de ir a bailar con la excusa de que no es bueno que me canse tanto- dije sonriendo y recalcando exageradamente la palabra amigo.

-¡Claro que vamos! Y si es mi amigo, después dices que Alice y Rose son las mal pensadas- me respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. Nos despedimos y no podíamos dejar de sonreírnos mientras íbamos para el estacionamiento.

-Aún no lo puedo creer, ¡lo escuchamos Bella! Escuchamos el corazón de nuestro bebé.- Edward hablaba sin quitar la sonrisa, se veía a leguas que amaba a nuestro bebé.- Ya quiero enseñarle las fotos y el video a mis padres y mis hermanos, sé que les va a encantar- Al contarle a Esme que hoy sería la ecografía nos insistió en ir luego a su casa para poder enseñarle a su nieto o nieta en las fotos.

-Mi mamá va a enloquecer, va a comenzar a decir que se parece a uno de los dos y ni siquiera se distingue su carita todavía- dije con cara de susto. Edward iba a comentar algo pero su celular sonó en ese momento.

-Si mamá ya salimos ya vamos para allá… ¿cómo?- Edward se puso algo tenso en un momento y con cara de disgusto- No puede ser, pero ¿tenemos qué?¿ya lo saben? Bien ya veo, no digas nada hasta que Bella y yo lleguemos, nos vemos.- cortó la llamada y pude oír una maldición por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward, por qué tienes esa cara?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos dentro del auto y no hacía esfuerzo por encenderlo.

-Verás, hubo un inconveniente y unos amigos de mis padres están en la ciudad y decidieron ir a visitarlos, con ellos no tengo problemas son como familia, tienen tres hijas que adoptaron cuando los padres de ellas murieron en un accidente, una de esas hijas quiso "entablar amistad" conmigo- dijo haciendo comillas en lo de la amistad a lo que yo fruncí el seño- pero antes que pasara a más le deje claro que yo no buscaba una relación- hizo una mueca de desagrado- pero ella no se da por vencida ¿me entiendes?- asentí no muy segura haber entendido cual era el problema, quizá esta vez quería probar suerte con ella y conmigo ahí se iba a sentir incomodo, pero no creo su cara de disgusto me dice que no le cae muy bien la susodicha.- Necesito tu ayuda por favor- me dijo con verdadera cara de desesperación.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿Te importaría demasiado que te presentara como mi novia a parte de decirles que vamos a tener un bebé?- no pude evitar reírme ante su cara de perrito asustado, no tenía precio de verdad se veía desesperado.

-¿Tanto miedo te da?- dije aún riendo

-Tú no sabes, es más estoy seguro que aunque dijera que estamos casados aún trataría de insinuárseme, no tiene vergüenza- bufó con fastidio y yo me puse seria con solo de imaginar a alguien así y sobre todo intentado meterse en los pantalones de mi novio… MOMENTO, tristemente Edward está lejos de ser mi esposo ni siquiera mi novio, pero no podía evitar sentirme molesta.

-De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar, no es como que fuera la primera vez que te protejo de una mujer así- le dije recordando a mi ex vecina.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen me sentía como a punto de entrar en un campo de batalla, Esme salió a recibirnos con una disculpa en la mirada.

-No sabíamos que ella vendría, lo siento hijo- dijo muy apenada.

-Está bien mamá sé que no me harías algo así a propósito- Edward cuadro los hombros y no pude evitar reírme ante el gesto de "valentía"- Mamá antes que te tome por sorpresa Bella me va a ayudar- dijo sonriendo- tu síguenos la corriente de que somos una pareja normal, pon al tanto a papá como puedas-

-¿Así que le vas a ayudar a mi hijo a salir de esta Bella?- preguntó sonriente Esme y con una mirada de "voy a participar de una broma".

-Bueno ya lo protegí de una mujer así antes- no pudo evitar mirarme interrogante- mi vecina tenía un enamoramiento con él- dije susurrando y oí como Edward bufaba.

-Entonces vamos, manos a la obra- dijo Esme animadamente. Caminamos al salón tomados de la mano y ahí se encontraban cuatro personas a parte de Carlisle- Ya llegaron Edward y Bella- anunció Esme haciéndonos notar y de pronto vi como un borrón rubio salió directo hacia Edward colgándose de su cuello y obligándome a soltar su mano.

-¡Edward te he echado mucho de menos!- para ser una "mujer amistosa" por no decir ofrecida, tiene una voz muy bonita ¡y eso que había sido un grito! No me quería imaginar lo bien que se escucharía cuando hablara normalmente.

-Tanya por favor- dijo Edward visiblemente molesto.

-¡Oops! Lo siento pero me emocioné de volver a verte- ¡no me equivoqué! Su voz es melodiosa y viéndola bien ¡¿cómo es posible que Edward no la quiera? Es alta, rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto, unos ojos celestes preciosos y una cara hermosa (no tanto como Rose pero aún así muy hermosa), no pude evitar sentirme pequeña en comparación con ella ¿Cómo pudo pensar Edward que se iba a tragar que él staba conmigo? No se lo va creer ni por un segundo.

-Edward muchacho que bueno verte- dijo el hombre que estaba en el salón, se veía más o menos de la misma edad que Carlisle- ¿pero no nos vas a presentar con esta adorable joven?-

-Que gusto tenerlos aquí y estaba a punto de hacerlo, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, ella es mi Bella- nos presentó Edward sonriendo. Eleazar

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludé sonriéndoles a todos después de escuchar cómo me presentó "su Bella" ...aunque a la rubia que abrazó a Edward tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no gruñirle.

-¿Tu Bella?- preguntó la mujer que se llamaba Carmen con una sonrisa.

-Si así es Carmen, ya que están aquí quiero darles las buenas noticias- Edward me miró dulcemente y volvió a tomar mi mano- Bella es mi novia y me va a hacer padre muy pronto- sentenció sin apartar los ojos de los míos sonriendo triunfalmente. No pude evitar sentirme feliz ante la mención de ser su novia aunque fuera de mentiras, pero ver la cara de Tanya no tuvo precio, su cara estaba congelada en lo que era un intento de sonrisa.

-En hora bueno primito- lo felicitó con una gran sonrisa Kate y se veía que era sincera- es un gusto Bella, ya era hora que este cabezón sentara cabeza, ahora ya eres mi prima Bella, puede que no seamos familia de sangre pero nos conocemos con los Cullen desde que éramos pequeños- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-¡Esto es una grata sorpresa felicidades chicos!- Carmen también parecía darnos sus sinceras felicitaciones-

-¿Qué puedo decirte Edward? Una hermosa mujer y además un hijo, la vida te trata como a un rey- bromeó Eleazar.

-Gracias a todos son muy amables- dije yo y a estas alturas me había sonrojado.

-¿Tanya no felicitas a Edward?- la medio reprendió Carmen

-Claro, felicidades Eddie, no sabía que habías cambiado tanto- dijo un poco seca, y de pronto el que fuera tan bonita ya no me intimidaba tanto, su actitud merecía mi mayor esfuerzo por ser una novia convincente.

-La verdad Bella me reformó- le respondió pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura- y es que cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida no importa lo que antes dabas por sentado, llega a poner tu mundo de cabeza, solo que después comprendes que en realidad vino para arreglarlo y hacerte completamente feliz- dijo sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos, casi me creí que lo estaba diciendo de verdad y no solo como una farsa para tener a la rubia quieta. Aún así no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y que mi corazón se acelerara cuando vi sus claras intenciones de besarme, solo fue un ligero beso pero me sentí en las nubes.

-Eso es justamente lo que hiciste tú- le die yo acariciando su mejilla. Y en parte era cierto, si puso mi mundo de cabeza y supe que con él podría ser feliz, solo que no podría ser…

-Son un amor, Esme, Carlisle se han ganado una nuera de lo más especial solo basta con ver sus ojos para saber el amor que tiene por su muchacho, y Edward no se queda atrás ¡la ve con adoración!- exclamó Carmen. Y por mi parte no podía ser más cierto, lo miraba con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Bueno solo pasábamos por aquí para dejarles una copia de la ecografía de Bella y una del video, hoy escuchamos su corazoncito y fue el sonido más maravilloso que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo Edward.

-¿No se quedan a cenar?- preguntó Carlisle

-En otra vez será, estoy un poco cansada, tuvimos un día muy agitado- me disculpé yo, pero la verdad era que Edward no se sentía cómodo y yo quería que la rubiecita dejara de verlo como un pedazo de carne que se podía comer.

-Está bien querida ve a descansar, Edward cuídalos bien y cúmplele todos sus caprichos- le dijo Esme y Edward solo rodó los ojos.

-Como que no lo hiciera ya, hace dos noches me hizo ir por unas papas fritas ¡A MEDIA NOCHE!, así que no se puede decir que no la estoy consintiendo como se debe- yo me sonrojé porque era cierto, me había despertado con unas grandes ganas de papas fritas y no podía dormir, así que abusé del "llámame a la hora que quieras" y lo hice ir por mis papas.

-Así se hace hijo, asegúrate de que consiga todos sus antojos si no quieres ver a una mujer muy enojada- se estremeció Carlisle quizá recordando a Esme en sus días de antojos no cumplidos. Nos despedimos de todos y no pude evitar sonreír ante la mirada de desprecio que me dedicó Tanya cuando nadie la veía, para una mujer como ella ha de ser duro que el hombre que ella quiere se fije en alguien como yo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Edward cuando íbamos para nuestro edificio

-Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia a tu prima querida-

-Ni que lo digas, pero creo que funcionó- dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-Esperemos, no creo que se rinda tan fácil-

-Si tú estás para protegerme no creo que tenga que temer- me contestó con una sonrisa burlona a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos, el resto del camino lo hicimos bromeando sobre que lo tendría que proteger de media población femenina y parte de la masculina, esto último no le hizo nada de gracia. Por la hora había mucho tráfico y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, desperté cuando oí un "tin" cuando abrí mis ojos estábamos en el elevador y Edward me llevaba en brazos.

-Me hubieras despertado, no era necesario que me cargaras- le dije con voz pastosa

-Te veías muy tranquila así que quise dejarte dormir, pero creo no lo logre- me contestó haciendo una mueca graciosa. Sonreí y seguí con mi cabeza acomodada en su pecho, no me quería mover de ahí e internamente rogué por que se volviera a cortar la energía y pedirle que me hiciera compañía para dormir en sus brazos.

-Llegamos cariño- oh si, seguía llamándome cariño y cielo y yo me sentía feliz cuando me decía así, es tonto lo sé pero así es el amor ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Mmmmh tengo hambre- dije aún con los ojos cerrados mientras él buscaba en mi cartera las llaves para abrir mi apartamento.

-Vamos bella durmiente te voy a preparar una ensalada con pasta corta-

-Eres el mejor no-novio que una chica pueda tener-

-Y tú la más adorable no-novia que hay-

Media hora después estaba terminando de preparar la ensalada mientras yo servía jugo de naranja para mí y una copa de vino para él.

-Adoro tu pasta- ¡y es que de verdad el hombre puede preparar la pasta!- te mereces un premio-

-¿Qué me vas a dar?- preguntó con su sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

-Déjame ver…. ¡Ya sé! Te voy a dar un hijo- dije sonriendo satisfecha porque logre sacarle unas risas.

-Pero ese es el premio a largo plazo, quiero uno ahora- entrecerró sus ojos y me apuntó con su tenedor.

-¿Y qué quiere el futuro papá?- pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-Ven te lo voy a decir en secreto- susurró, me acerqué a él que me sentó en su regazo cuando estuve a su alcance y acercó su boca a mi oído- quiero darle un beso a la madre de mi hijo si no es mucho pedir- dijo dulcemente, sin ningún matiz de lujuria o pasión.- ¿Puedo?- preguntó alejándose de mi oído y viéndome a los ojos. Las palabras no hacían esfuerzo por salir de mis labios así que solo pude asentir ¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando es lo que había estado queriendo desde hace semanas? Lentamente acortó la distancia que separaba nuestros labios besándome suavemente, sin ninguna prisa, un beso delicado, dulce, y por mi parte con mucho amor. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, era increíble cómo nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección como si hubiesen sido hechos especialmente para encajar entre ellos, podría pasarlo besando indefinidamente pero mis pulmones no estaban de acuerdo y se quejaron por falta de aire obligándonos a separarnos. Abrí mis ojos pero Edward no parecía querer separarse, dejó su frente unida a la mía aún con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si este va a ser mi premio siempre creo que voy a cocinarte todos los días los tres tiempos y las meriendas cariño- dijo finalmente abriendo sus preciosos ojos dorados.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- susurré pérdida en su mirada.

-Sí lo es, tus besos son los mejores besos del mundo para mí- respondió acariciando m mejilla- Son insuperables, deliciosos, adictivos- dijo dándome un beso entre palabra y palabra dejándome completamente como gelatina- Y no sé cómo hacer para poder disfrutarlos todos los días mi amor- terminó hablando en un susurro.

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto ¡me dijo mi amor! ¿por qué?

-Edward…-

-Ssssh está bien no pasa nada- me silenció con un dedo pero su mirada ya no era tan alegre como hace unos segundos

-Si pasa, me dijiste mi amor- no podía evitar que se formara una sonrisa pero no podía ser…

-Sí, lo dije porque aunque no me creas es verdad- dijo mirándome similar a como había visto la pantalla de la ecografía- Usted me ha cautivado Srta. Swan.

-Edward yo no quiero ser tu puerto seguro- una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla de solo pensar que quisiera estar conmigo porque se aburrió de su vida.

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció el seño con cara de confusión.

-La noche que nos conocimos dijiste que si alguna vez te atabas a alguien iba ser porque te habrías cansado de tu forma de vida y que esa persona iba a ser como tu puerto seguro, pero sin amor porque no crees que eso existe- dije con determinación mirándolo a los ojos.

**EPOV**

Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido y al instante recordé lo que le había dicho, una vez más: ¡Serás idiota Cullen!.Me levanté y la deje en la silla para seguir hablando.

-Creo que esa noche dije muchas tonterías, permíteme explicarme por favor- le pedí, iba a sincerarme con ella. Asintió y tomé aire para decir lo poco que tenía que decir de mi vida amorosa.- Verás mis hermanos y yo tenemos un ligero problema con eso de las relaciones, y es que todos tenemos algo en común y es que nuestras únicas relaciones serias que tuvimos, la verdad no eran reales, esas mujeres solo nos querían por nuestro dinero, Emmet fue el qué peor la pasó, pero bueno es su historia, la mía simplemente me dejó cuando otro multimillonario le ofreció algo que yo no: un anillo de compromiso. De verdad pensé que me quería y por eso estaba con ella pero eso fue como un cubo de agua fría, así fui conociendo a varias que les brillaban los ojos solo cuando pronunciaba mi apellido por lo que pronto dejé de creer que alguien me pudiera querer por ser solamente yo, créeme me han dicho te amo un sinfín de veces pero se oía tan frío, pensé que nunca me podría enamorar de alguien y de pronto apareces tú en las circunstancias menos favorables, quedas embarazada y no me quieres buscar para decirme y aunque no sabías quien era, por el auto y el hotel bien podrías haber deducido que pobre no era, cualquier otra hubiera usado al bebé para sobornarme, pero tú ni siquiera querías aceptar ayuda, eres cariñosa, divertida, hermosa aunque no lo veas, inteligente…sabía que eras diferente y en apenas tres días lograste cautivarme, no te niego que me dio pánico en el momento porque no estoy seguro si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, eres demasiado buena, creo que por eso no te inmutaste cuando te dije que te quería- sonreí tristemente al recordar cómo había reaccionado- mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura. Pero bueno, esa es la razón por la que te dije que no creía que el amor existiera para mí, todas las mujeres que se han fijado en mí, digamos que no fue precisamente porque soy buena gente sino por los ceros en mi cuenta bancaria. Y por favor no vayas a creer que "creo que te quiero" solo por no interesarte en mi estado de cuenta, te quiero por todo lo que eres Bella, de verdad no sé qué hacer para que me creas.- Terminé de explicarme mirándola a los ojos.

-Es que no lo puedo creer, no sé que ves en mí y no me digas que ya me lo has dicho porque yo no me veo así, soy simple, normal, no tengo un cuerpo de modelo como lo tienen casi todas las mujeres que andan tras de ti, soy torpe, soy solo Bella.- dijo con su carita triste.

-No te ves claramente, como tú misma dices eres Bella y eres maravillosa por ser como eres, por favor Bella dame una oportunidad, he intentado demostrártelo día con día y de verdad quise ser paciente y me iba a guardar todo esto un tiempo más pero cada día que no paso contigo y con nuestro bebé es muy duro, quiero estar contigo en las mañanas para ayudarte con tus malestares, reconfortarte cuando las hormonas ataquen y te hagan sentir muy sensible, saber que vas a acudir a mí cuando necesites algo, estar ahí para ti no solo porque vamos a ser padres sino para todo lo que necesites, quiero ser tu apoyo, quiero llegar a casa y poder besarte, recostarnos en el sofá y contarnos como fue nuestro día, nuestras preocupaciones y alegrías o hablar de cualquier cosa, no tener que marcharme porque ya es muy tarde, ver a nuestro hijo crecer juntos como una familia de verdad. Quiero decirte libremente y frente a todos cuanto te amo, me gustaría ser el hombre de tu vida, pero creo que no es posible, tú no me ves capaz de hacerte feliz y lo comprendo, no sería muy razonable confiar en alguien que ha defendido por años su soltería por no creer en el amor- finalicé con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh Edward- dijo levantándose y abrazándome- no me estas mintiendo

-No mi amor, dame una oportunidad, solo una- le pedí con voz contenida también rodeándola con mis brazos.- No sabes lo feliz que me sentí de presentarte como mi novia hoy, daría lo que fuera por que fuera cierto.

-Tengo miedo- me respondió con voz temblorosa- no quiero que me pase lo mismo contigo no creo que lo pueda soportar.

-Yo también tengo miedo cielo, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti y nuestro bebé-

-No digas tonterías Cullen, vas a ser un buen padre- me dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Y puedo ser un buen novio Bella?- sentí como se tensó un poco pero necesitaba saber si tenía una oportunidad con ella y sino tenía que luchar por conseguirla.

-Si puedes- apenas fue un susurro pero la pude oír claramente y me aparté para verla a los ojos, los tenía vidriosos y con varias emociones en ellos, miedo, esperanza, alegría y ¿amor? ¿Podría ser amor?

-No te vas a arrepentir mi cielo. ¿Bella quieres ser la novia de este hombre que está dispuesto a esforzarse por merecerlos y hacerlos felices aunque hayan días en los que me quisieras matar? – se rió por un momento ante mi último comentario y después se me quedo viendo mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia- me contestó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad amor, gracias- dije abrazándola fuertemente para luego besar sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella- te amo Bella, no lo dudes, te amo.

-Yo… yo también te amo- dijo con voz ahogada y juro que en ese momento mi corazón se infló más si se podía de pura felicidad. ¡Me dijo que me ama! Nos besamos por mucho tiempo disfrutando de nuestro nuevo estado. ¡No hay nada mejor que saber que la mujer que amas también te ama! Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono así que tuve que parar antes que pensara cosas equivocadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero que pienses que dije todo eso para pasar la noche contigo- le dije cuando abrió los ojos, para que pudiera ver que era cierto.

-Tienes miedo de mis miedo- afirmó muy inteligentemente y asentí, era cierto antes la habían usado sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y yo no quería que pensara que estaba haciendo lo mismo.- No tienes por qué, sé que no me vas a lastimar- dijo y volvió a besarme con intensidad. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y la besé con adoración, mientras me dirigía a su habitación, esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro sabiendo que nos amábamos, esa noche hicimos el amor con todo el significado de la frase. Antes de quedarse dormida susurró un "te amo" al que correspondí con todo el corazón y yo también me deje caer en las olas de un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAY son unos melositos :3 ¿será que ahora va a ser todo miel sobre hojuelas?<strong> **veamos que pasa después!**

**Win: **me alegra mucho que te encante! :D gracias por leer :)

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas por leer la historia de los personajes creados por la tía Meyer y que se rehusan a salir de mi cabecita :3**

**Gracias a todas por los alertas, favoritos y rr! son lo máximo! :D**

**PD: si no logro subir cap el otro finde les pido disuclpas pero se me viene una semana de locos con todos los parciales :(. Gracias de antemano por su comprensión :) Nos leemos en le proximo! :D**


	9. ¡Strike dos zorra!

****Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.******

******Holaaa! antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso pero como les dije estuve en parciales y bueno los estudios son primero, bueno aquí está otro capítulo :), es corto pero espero les guste :)******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**¡Strike dos zorra!**

**EPOV  
><strong>

Cuando desperté aún estaba oscuro, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando recordé a donde estaba y a quien tenía entre mis brazos en esos momentos, la vida no podría ser mejor ahora, tengo a una mujer excepcional a mi lado que me va a dar un hijo y más increíble aún es que me ama, solo porque la siento aquí conmigo estoy seguro que no es un sueño, ahora tengo que desvivirme para hacerlos felices, le voy a demostrar a Bella día con día que todo lo que le dije es cierto.

-No te vas a arrepentir mi amor- le dije besando sus cabellos y se removió un poquito para acomodarse mejor.

-Edward… mmmh Edward- suspiró y se abrazó un poco más a mí, por un momento pensé que se había despertado pero una vez más estaba hablando dormida y por qué no decirlo el que dijera mi nombre en sueños con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hacía que el corazón se me hinchara de felicidad. No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido otra vez pero me desperté al sentir como Bella se removía tratando de zafarse.

-Edward, despierta, sueltaaaaaa ¡suelta ya! SUELTA O VOMITO AQUÍ MISMO- gritó al final y caí en cuenta que los malestares matutinos se estaban haciendo presentes por lo que la solté de inmediato y busque mis bóxers para ir en su ayuda al cuarto de baño, llegué a tiempo cuando estaba inclinándose en el váter para sostenerla y ayudarla a limpiarse después.

-En serio no tienes por qué ver esto- rezongó cuando terminó de vaciar su estómago.

-Lo sé, pero quiero, vamos levántate- la ayudé a incorporarse y le pasé una toalla humedecida para aliviarla un poco.

-"gruashias Eguar"- balbuceó con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se oía realmente graciosa- pero ahora, ¿me puedes pasar mi bata por favor? – me dijo con el rostro todo rojo, en ese momento recordé que estaba completamente desnuda y no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada, lo que por supuesto trajo consecuencias muy notorias en mi entrepierna "concéntrate Cullen, ella no está para eso en estos precisos momentos" me reprendí mentalmente y saqué su bata de la cómoda que me indico.- Gracias, buenos días- dijo aún con el rostro rojo.

-Buenos días hermosa- respondí yo rodeándola por la cintura y dándole un corto beso en los labios.- ¿Te apetece quedarte otro momento en la cama?

-Sí, aún no tengo ánimos de ponerme a trabajar- y antes que pudiera decir nada más la cargué en brazos hasta su cama otra vez.- Puedo caminar ¿sabes? Estoy embarazada no discapacitada- por su tono de voz supe que estaba de broma, es más creo que le gusta que la cargue.

-Lo sé pero a mí me gusta cargarte- le dije sentándome en la cama con ella aún en mis brazos- ¿Quieres algo para que se te asiente el estómago?- de verdad esperaba que los malestares le pasaran pronto, no me gustaba que se sintiera tan mal.

-No, no creo que pueda tolerar nada, mejor en otro momento- dijo arrugando la naricita solo con pensar en comer algo.

-De acuerdo, por lo que veo amaneciste dando guerra bebé- dije hablándole a su vientre mientras lo acariciaba- ¿Sabes? Según la abuela Esme yo también era así, pero no le digas eso a mami porque si no me va a echar la culpa- le susurré en un secreto que por demás sabía que Bella escuchaba.

-Si es tu culpa, mi mamá dice que conmigo no tuvo ningún malestar- dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro- Edward ¿no se supone que eres el presidente de una compañía que entra a trabajar en una hora y ni siquiera se ha bañado?- ¡rayos, tenía que ir a trabajar!

-No quiero- me quejé escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro

-No señor, no le vas a enseñar a nuestro bebé a ser irresponsable, así que anda, mueve ese exageradamente bello culo que tienes ,ve a darte una ducha rápida, regresas a desayunar y te vas a trabajar, es una orden superior- no puede evitar soltar una carcajada y es que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Tengo un culo exageradamente bello? Oh cariño creo que te estás refiriendo a esta preciosidad- dije agarrando su trasero redondito con las dos manos.

-No, no, no, no ¡manos fuera! Ya sé para donde va esto y no voy a enseñarle a nuestro hijo el arte de procrastinar siendo tan pequeño.- me regañó intentando quitarse de mi pero no la dejé.

-Según tengo entendido procrastinar es dejar de hacer algo importante por hacer otras cosas y créeme que quedarme aquí contigo es más importante que el trabajo, te amo- le dije besándola intensamente al final.

-De acuerdo- respondió casi sin habla- pero es tu responsabilidad ir a hacerte cargo de esa empresa así que ve a bañarte de una vez mientras preparo el desayuno.

-Está bien- dije de mala gana- pero que conste que no quiero-

-Edward- me llamó antes de que saliera de su apartamento- yo también te amo- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa y acorté la distancia para darle otro beso roba aliento.

Me fui a duchar y regresé rápidamente al apartamento, desayunamos tranquilamente y esta noche íbamos a tener "la plática" para ver qué rumbo íbamos a tomar a partir de ahora.  
>Trabajar cuando eres feliz con tu vida personal es tremendamente desesperante, solo quieres llegar a casa y estar con la persona que amas, no es que no me guste mi trabajo pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a querer estar en la oficina cuando lo mejor de tu vida está en casa?<p>

-Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Denali lo viene a visitar- me dijo la Sra. Cope por el comunicador, ¡carajo! Lo que me hacía falta.

-Hágale saber a la Srta. Que estoy ocupado y que estoy esperando una visita de suma importancia- antes de que me contestara marqué el número de mi querida y recién estrenada novia.

-_Estoy bien, no me he caído, no he corrido, no han venido los extraterrestres a secuestrarme, solo he estado escribiendo_- me contestó cierta señorita castaña de manera muy burlona.

-Muy graciosa cielo- bufé pero riendo al final

-Edward Cullen ¿Cómo te atreves a no atenderme?- Tanya entró furiosa seguida de una no muy alegre Sra. Cope atrás.

-Lo siento Sr. Cullen, no la pude detener.- se disculpó mi secretaria viendo furiosamente a Tanya.

-Descuide Sra. Cope creo que la educación no es el fuerte de la Srta. – la señora salió molesta aún de la oficina dejándome con la visita de mi "querida prima" que no me hacía nada de gracia y además no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-_¿Es quien creo que es?_ _Creo que alguien está en una situación muy incómoda_- dijo mi "graciosa" novia por el teléfono

-Creo que alguien anda de muy buen humor esta mañana, me pregunto por qué será…tal vez algo que hiciste anoche…-

-_Me rehúso a seguirte el juego Cullen, no voy a hablar de eso con la rubia fastidiosa como testigo_-

-Aburrida- la acusé- los veo más tarde amor, me voy a encargar del asunto-

-_Edward Cullen defendiéndose solo de una mujer-buitre, sería algo digno de ver_- y seguía de "graciosa", pero por lo menos demuestra que me tiene confianza, no me advirtió nada de "mucho cuidado con lo que haces" como muchas otras hubiera hecho.- _Hasta más tarde amor_- no podía dejar de sonreír como tonto cada vez que me decía así.

-¿Hablando con tu caprichito?- la voz despectiva de Tanya me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y mi buen humor se fue al oír cómo se refería a Bella.

-Uno: no es de tu incumbencia con quien hable, dos: no es ningún capricho, es mi novia y tres: ¿Qué haces aquí?- sabía que mi actitud distaba mucho de ser cortés pero no puedo evitarlo, desde hace tiempo que no me puedo llevar bien con ella.

-Que recibimiento, pero haré como que no hubiera pasado, quizá estás estresado por el asunto al que estás obligado- dijo maliciosamente

-Que yo sepa nadie me ha obligado a nada, ni siquiera sé a qué te refieres- comencé a ignorarla hojeando unos papeles que tenía en mi escritorio y tratando de comprender que carajos hace aquí.

-Ya sabes, eso que lleva en el vientre tu noviecita que no es tan ingenua como se ve, te logró atrapar con el acto más bajo ¡pfff! ¡Un hijo!, vamos Edward tu nunca habías querido nada de eso ¿y ahora quieres jugar a la casita feliz? No estás hecho para eso querido acéptalo.- hoy si había metido las cuatro ¡nadie hablaba así de mi bebé y Bella!

-No te permito que hables así de mí bebé ni de Isabella, si solo vienes a hablar estupideces haz el favor de retirarte y no vuelvas, - le dije mordazmente

-¿Pero qué carajo tiene ella que no tenga yo? Traté de ser buena para ti pero parece ser que no fue suficiente ¿qué hizo ella?- chilló histéricamente

-¡Por favor Tanya! No eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que ella es, nunca lo entenderías, pero para que te saques la duda, ella me dio algo que ninguna otra mujer: amor sin interés, a ti y a todas las demás lo único que les importaba era llegar a tener mi apellido y mis cuentas bancarias.- le dije mordazmente

-¿Amor? Ya te dije que no estás hecho para eso, te vas a cansar de jugar al buen novio y vas a volver a ser como eras, ella se va a hartar y se va a ir ¡te vas a quedar sin nada porque naciste para estar solo! Somos iguales Edward no lo olvides, te voy a ver caer de tu pequeña nube querido- Creo que la vena de mi frente estaba a punto de estallar ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esa cantidad de estupideces?

-Puedes esperar sentada porque eso no va a suceder, no somos iguales Tanya, yo no estoy podrido por dentro, yo sé que la vida es más que el dinero, y lo descubrí cuando conocí a Bella, ahora haz el favor de irte porque a diferencia de ti yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Sra. Cope puede acompañar a la Srta. a la salida por favor, si hay problemas ya sabe qué hacer.

Logramos que saliera por la buenas, pobres Carmen y Eleazar con una hija como ella…

**BPOV**

Decidí ir a la oficina de Edward, no porque no confiara en él sino por si necesitaba de mi "ayuda" con la rubia fastidiosa. Cuando salí del ascensor en el piso de su oficina no me di cuenta y choqué con alguien ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? ¡Sí, erra ella!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la noviecita de Edward, creo que no es buen momento para que entres, acabamos de estar juntos- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, pero no me iba a dejar llevar por ella.

-Con más razón tengo que ir a verlo "querida", ha de tener un regusto amargo justo ahora, ya sabes las visitas no deseadas siempre dejan esa sensación.

-Oh no "querida" yo soy muy deseada no como otras simplonas, créeme- "vamos Bella no te dejes menospreciar"

-Creo que Edward opina muy diferente, me llamó para que viniera a sacarlo de aquí antes de que te vomitara ¿estuvo a punto sabes? Creo que el olor a crema para arrugas le revolvió el estómago- bien, bien, no me llamó para eso pero "oídos que no oyeron, neuronas que no lo supieron"

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? No estoy vieja, y aunque lo estuviera igual nunca te podrías comparar conmigo, mírate no eres nada, Edward se va a aburrir de ti cuando se le pase la emoción por el bastardito que llevas ahí- me zarandeó por un brazo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por zafarme, pero a estas alturas ya estaba viendo todo en rojo, quería darle una cachetada pero no, no me rebajaría a su nivel.

-Tiene razón, nunca nos podríamos comparar, hasta yo sé que valgo más que eso por lo que tan orgullosa estás, pero ¿sabes una cosa? La belleza un día se irá y no te quedará nada en cambio yo voy a tenerlo todo: una familia unida y llena de amor. Y muy a tu pesar no creo que Edward se aburra, cuando hay amor lo único que quieres es pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas y si estoy segura de algo es del amor que Edward me tiene y del que yo siento por él, y del que ambos le tenemos a nuestro hijo, que por cierto no te permito que lo vuelvas a insultar, la próxima vez me voy a rebajar a tu nivel y te voy a poner en tu lugar de una manera muy poco civilizada. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver a mi novio.- me di la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal dejando a una mujer que estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

-¿Sra. Cope puede decirle a Edward que estoy aquí?- me sentía pletórica, no sé de donde me salió todo eso pero de verdad estaba segura de los sentimientos de Edward y los míos propios, creo que eso me dio la fuerza para no bajar la cabeza frente a la rubiecita.

-Por supuesto Srta. Y por cierto: así se habla- la señora levantó el auricular para anunciarme y me guiñó un ojo cuando dijo lo último.- Sr. Cullen tiene otra visita, le aseguro que está es de gran importancia.

-Está bien Sra. Cope- Edward sonaba un poco cansado y enojado, ya me encargaría yo de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Está muy ocupado Sr. Cullen? Puedo regresar en otro momento- le dije asomando mi cabeza por la puerta, al instante levantó la vista y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

-Bella ¿qué haces aquí, todo está bien verdad?- he ahí a Mr. Preocupaciones haciéndose presente.

-Tranquilo todo va bien, pero supuse que cierta visita te dejaría un poco molesto así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía un momento y a invitarte a almorzar- ahora que ya estaba aquí me preguntaba si había hecho bien, pensándolo bien quizá piense que soy de esas novias pegajosas, antes que pudiera decir algo más se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Me encanta tenerlos aquí y acepto su invitación para comer pero yo pago- aaaagh los hombres y su manía de querer pagarlo todo- lo siento mi amor pero mi madre me educó para ser un caballero, y un caballero no deja que su damisela pague las cosas- no pude evitar reírme mientras negaba con la cabeza pero me detuvo dándome un beso- Ven, siéntate en el sofá mientras termino de revisar unos papeles y nos vamos.

Pasamos dos horas más en la oficina, mientras Edward hacía su trabajo yo escribía en mi portátil unos ajustes para mi libro, que saldría en unos meses al mercado. Durante el almuerzo le conté con lujo de detalles mi encuentro con Tanya y pude distinguir en su mirada a parte del amor, lo orgulloso que estaba por mi respuesta. Lo fui a dejar a la empresa de nuevo y yo decidí ir al parque a seguir con mi libro hasta que la batería de mi portátil decidió morirse, de regreso a casa pasé por el supermercado para preparar una deliciosa cena para Edward, la felicidad que sentía no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera sentido antes, ni en mis mejores sueños terminaba en situaciones como estas con un hombre que me ama, un hijo en camino y lo bien que recibieron la noticia nuestras familias y amigos. La emoción que sentía cuando escuchaba su voz diciéndome que me ama, despertar entre sus brazos, comenzar a darle forma a nuestra relación, todo era perfecto ahora, no sé qué querrá hablar esta noche pero sea lo que sea estoy segura que será algo importante. Al llegar preparé la carne y la metí al horno, en lo que se cocinaba fui a ducharme rápidamente y a arreglarme un poco más de lo normal, preparé ensalada de verduras para acompañar y puré de papas con tocino, vino para Edward y jugo para mí, no oí la puerta abrirse solo sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y un beso dejado en mi hombro que quedaba descubierto por el estilo de la blusa.

-Ya estoy aquí- anunció en un susurro cerca de mi oído

-Hola amor, ¿tienes hambre?- lo saludé y me recosté un poco en su pecho mientras seguía acomodando las verduras en la ensaladera, y el dejaba unos besitos en mi cuello.

-Sí, mucha de hecho, hola bebé- dijo agachándose para depositar un beso en mi vientre- espero que estés cómodo ahí dentro, aunque estoy seguro que así es, mami es muy cálida ¿verdad? Te amo bebé- continúo hablando con el bebé y frotando su nariz cariñosamente en mi vientre y dejando un último beso antes de ponerse de pie.

-Te amo- no pude evitar tomar su rostro en mis manos y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él, el beso se fue haciendo más demandante cada vez y un cosquilleo comenzaba a formarse en mi vientre- Cena, cena- le recordé antes que la situación se nos fuera de las manos y termináramos en la mesa de la cocina, aunque… Nota mental: hacer luego el amor en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya, ya, está bien cena- me ayudó a poner la mesa y conversamos de cómo marchaban nuestros trabajos, las películas que queríamos ver, hasta que llegó el momento de la charla seria.

-Bella ya que estamos juntos creo que se lo tenemos que decir a nuestras familias ¿no crees?-

-No veo por qué no, creo que se van a alegrar más que nosotros… por lo menos mi madre- dije rodando los ojos y es que ya me imaginaba la reacción de mi loca madre- Charlie ya pasó la etapa de querer cortarte las bolas así que no creo que se lo tome a mal- sonreí al ver como tragaba con dificultad al hacer alusión al corte de sus partes nobles

-Bien, se los diremos este fin de semana, ya sabes comida en casa de mis padres y ponemos en videoconferencia a tus padres para decírselos a todos juntos-

-Perfecto, oh también ya veo la reacción de Alice, no la voy a callar en una semana- dije con el terror pintado en mi cara con solo pensar en todas las preguntas que me haría ese duende malvado.

-Y hay otra cosa, no te sientas presionada solo te quiero recordar la idea de la casa, ahora que ya somos novios creo que no habría problema con eso de "llevar a otras personas a casa" ¿verdad?- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que quita el aliento y nubla los pensamientos.

-No lo he olvidado y bueno si me gustaría que nuestro bebé creciera en un lugar donde poder estar tranquilo, esta zona puede ser muy ruidosa y estresante para un niño, sino mira a Jake que se la vive queriendo estar donde sus abuelos porque ahí si tiene espacio para jugar y más niños también.

-¿Tienes miedo de dar ese paso Bella? No temas decirme la verdad- me preguntó y en su mirada veía cierto temor también, quizá temor a que yo no quisiera lo mismo que él.

-No tengo miedo mi amor, es solo que estoy abrumada, todo esto ha pasado tan rápido que me cuesta creer que es verdad, pero sí quiero que vivamos juntos no tengas duda de eso- le contesté viéndolo a los ojos para que pudiera ver en ellos la verdad con la que hablaba.

-¿Entonces podemos comenzar a ver casas?- dijo ya más ilusionado

-Podemos comenzar a ver casas- le respondí sonriendo- es una lástima por el apartamento, apenas lo acabas de comprar.

-Lo compré para estar cerca de ustedes cariño, ahora que conseguí que me aceptaras me hace mucha ilusión comenzar a buscar la casa que albergará a nuestra familia- podía ver que todo era verdad, sus ojos no mentían y para que mentir, yo también quería un lugar para establecernos como familia… familia ¡familia! ¡Qué bien se escucha!- Por cierto ¿has pensado en más nombres?

Seguimos hablando por mucho rato de los nombres y volvimos a llegar al punto en que era mejor esperar a saber si es niño o niña. Nuestra relación aunque rápida iba viento en popa, simple y sencillamente se siente correcto, que nuestro lugar es uno al lado del otro viendo crecer a nuestro bebé, rodeados de nuestras familias y amigos, teniendo una vida plena y feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Deysi Maria:<strong>lindo él verdad? :3 gracias por leer linda un abrazo y bueno aca está el cap! xD y las inseguridades de Bella... creo que las acaba de mandar por el caño jaja xD

**Mrs. Hemsworth: **gracias por leer y no te preocupes por no comentar yo feliz con que lean (a) (a quien engaño, me encantan que comenten! jajaja xD) gracias por las recomendaciones un abrazo nos leemos! btw ya quiero saber que va a pasar en tu fic O.O :D

**Giuliana: **que alegre que te guste! gracias por leer! :)

Bueno bueno, muchas gracias a todas por tomarse su tiempo y dedicarle un ratito a mi historia, gracias de corazón :) nos leemos en el próximo y ya saben pueden dejar sus opiniones en los rr :D un abrazo bye bye! :)


	10. Cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa volando

**Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

**Holaaaa! bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa volando**

**BPOV**

Nadie puede decidir de quién enamorarse, ni cuando, ni como, ni por qué, a veces es alguien que conoces de toda tu vida, en ocasiones es la persona que nunca imaginaste que sería "el indicado", y otras veces como en mi caso es alguien que entró a tu vida de una forma muy poco usual y que en cuestión de días se apoderó de tu corazón.

Nuestros padres y amigos como era de esperarse se emocionaron por la noticia de nuestra relación y bueno mis predicciones de Alice y sus preguntas de "¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?" y un grito de FELICIDADES fueron acertadas.  
>Ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo y mi pancita ya era notoria, no puedo negar que me deprimí un poco cuando mi ropa comenzó a quedarme demasiado apretada pero como siempre mi amado novio encontró la forma de hacerme sentir bien. También tenía miedo de dejar de gustarle a Edward cuando fuera siendo más notorio mi vientre redondito pero esta mañana el me dejó muy claro que eso no le importaba.<p>

"_Me encontraba solo en ropa interior frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo, sabía que no estaba gorda sino que mi bebé necesitaba más espacio para crecer pero aún así… Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente 'a Edward no le va a gustar' _

_-Bella has visto mi corbata azul no la…. ¿Bella? ¿Mi amor que te pasa?- me preguntó Edward con el rostro pintado de preocupación_

_-¿Es que no me ves? ¡Estoy más rellena que un pavo de Navidad!¡ Deja de mirarme, ya no me veo bien!- a estas alturas mi llanto rozaba en la histeria, creo que Edward debía pensar que se me terminaron de zafar los tornillos que me quedaban así que su reacción me tomó desprevenida, avanzó hasta llegar donde estaba y me rodeó con sus brazos._

_-Te ves hermosa- susurró en mi oído_

_-Mira con atención y…- y no me dejó terminar, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, cuando nos quedamos sin aire no se despegó de mí y dejó besos en toda mi cara limpiando el rastro de las lagrimas.-Edward no tienes que…- y así cada vez que intentaba hablar me silenciaba con más besos hasta que me dejé llevar, cuando menos sentí estábamos en la cama ¿cuándo me quitó la poca ropa que tenía puesta? Creo que ni él puede estar seguro._

_-Eres preciosa, no tiene idea de cuánto, deja de pensar que te voy a dejar de querer porque tu vientre está creciendo, te amo y nada va a cambiar eso- iba alternando cada frase con un beso - ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo- dije con la respiración acelerada porque una de sus manos había hecho su camino hacia mi entrepierna y uno de sus dedos traviesos comenzaba a entrar en mí tocando hábilmente mis puntos más sensibles, tuvo la osadía de detenerse pero cuando iba a protestar se recostó en el respaldo de la cama y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, hicimos el amor entre palabras tiernas y un sinfín de "te amo"._

_-Nunca vuelvas a pensar que te voy a dejar de amar porque tu apariencia cambie ni por otra cosa, eso simplemente no va a suceder- dijo mientras estaba recostada en su pecho._

_-Lo sé, lo siento creo que las hormonas no son mis mejores aliadas- ya me sentía mejor ¿y cómo no hacerlo si tenía a mi lado al mejor hombre que alguna vez pude soñar? – Creo que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- dije viendo el reloj de la mesita de noche, ya eran las nueve de la mañana._

_-Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, ya sabes hacerte saber que eres la mujer que amo y todo eso- me respondió juguetonamente- pero tengo una reunión a las diez así que muy a mi pesar tengo que marcharme, te vengo a recoger a la hora del almuerzo- me dio un último beso y comenzó a vestirse otra vez para salir a la oficina._

_-Edward- le llamé cuando estaba poniéndose su camisa- Tu corbata está en la cómoda de la izquierda_

_-Gracias cielo, te amo, te veo en unas horas- _

_-Yo también te amo- nos despedimos con un dulce beso y ya estaba esperando la hora del almuerzo para volverlo a ver._

Almorzamos en un restaurante cerca de la oficina y no tenía ganas de volver al apartamento, ni ir a otro lado, solo quería estar con él pero bueno tenía que trabajar.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita ahora?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos y me sonrojé porque mi explicación digamos que se oía bastante de novia pegajosa. Si bien estábamos oficialmente juntos hace meses, no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros porque nuestros trabajos nos quitaban mucho tiempo últimamente.

-Nada- le respondí bajando la mirada y esperando que lo creyera pero claro… no fue así

-Bella…- me advirtió

-Es que últimamente tenemos tan poco tiempo para nosotros, solo nos vemos en la cena y te extraño, ¿me estoy pasando de sensible verdad?- le pregunté con mis mejillas rojas.

-No amor, lo sé pero los primeros meses después del traslado me han absorbido más de lo que pensé y tú has tenido que concentrarte en la publicidad para tu libro, creo que nos hemos descuidado un poco, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- sus palabras me relajaron al instante, yo que estaba pensando que me estaba pasando de pegajosa- Tengo solo unos cuantos pendientes estas dos semanas y por fin podré comenzar un ritmo normal de trabajo, ¿qué te parece si después de esas dos semanas nos escapamos todo el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad?- me preguntó tomando mis manos sobre la mesa, y mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad ante la posibilidad de tener un momento solo para nosotros después de lo que a mí me parecía demasiado tiempo.

-¡Me encantaría!- mi reacción le causó gracia pues me veía como una niña a la que le habían prometido ir al parque de diversiones.- Pero ahora es tiempo de volver al trabajo, y esta tarde vamos a ver cómo va esta personita- dije acariciando mi vientre, estábamos muy emocionados pues hoy sabríamos si tendríamos una preciosa niña o un apuesto niño.

-Y ya vamos a poder escoger su cuna y la decoración de la habitación, por cierto mamá está dando los últimos retoques a la casa y estará lista en tres semanas.

Oh sí, no lo había mencionado pero encontramos nuestra casa hace un mes en la misma zona residencial que los padres de Edward, mientras él se había mudado a mi apartamento porque yo me rehúse a vivir en el que había sido de mi anterior vecina, aún tenía la mayor parte de sus cosas ahí porque era innecesario que pasara todo a mi apartamento si en poco tiempo nos mudaríamos a otro lugar. Esme había adecuado la casa que contaba con 5 habitaciones en la parte de arriba cada uno con su baño, 3 habitaciones en la parte de abajo una de ellas con su propio baño, un baño para visitas, un enorme jardín trasero con una piscina donde nuestro bebé pudiera jugar cuando creciera, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con la decoración, muy moderno pero a la vez guardaba un toque de antigüedad, al principio me opuse a comprar una casa tan grande pero Edward se encargo de convencerme explicándome el por qué necesitábamos esa casa, una habitación para nosotros, un estudio para él y uno para mí, un cuarto para el bebé, uno de visitas y los otros… "para agrandar la familia" cuando dijo lo último creo que dejé de respirar por un momento ¿cuántos hijos pensaba tener? ¿Cuatro? Creo que tendríamos que ver primero como nos va con uno para decidir eso, pero bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá.

-Perfecto, ya quiero saber que es para comprarle sus cosas- de verdad me hacía ilusión saber el sexo y poder dejar de decirle solo "bebé".

La tarde pasó lenta pero muy entretenida, después de nuestro almuerzo me encontré con Alice para salir a caminar un rato y ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, la ahora cuñada de Edward ya había comenzado una línea de ropita de bebé tanto para niño como para niña, ¿no lo había mencionado todavía? Que falta de delicadeza por mi parte, Alice había comenzado a salir con Jasper hace dos meses y habían formalizado hace dos semanas "ahora son dos Cullen fuera del mercado" había dicho Emmet con cara de susto. Y puedo apostar que por muy duro que pareciera con todo eso del compromiso Rose estaba dispuesta a deshacer todos sus temores, después de que Edward me explicara que la primera y única novia de Emmet lo había engañado haciéndole creer que estaba embarazada y que su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa si no se casaban, él estaba muy enamorado de la chica por lo que no se opuso a casarse con ella, pero unas semanas antes de la boda le enviaron fotos de su amada con otro hombre unos meses atrás en Francia cuando Emmet creía que estaba en la Universidad terminando su semestre, la fecha de las fotos era de unas semanas antes de la noticia de su embarazo lo que por supuesto fue como un golpe mortal para nuestro querido oso, atrasó la boda con la excusa de que quería que su hijo estuviera presente en ella y cuando nació le hizo pruebas de ADN que demostraron que ese niño no era un Cullen. Desde ese entonces Emmet no confiaba en las intenciones de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, a excepción de su madre claro, y se encargó de pasarle la fobia a sus hermanos menores… hasta ahora. Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que Rosalie Hale se levantara de su trono y en vez de que un hombre la conquistara a ella, ella saldría a conquistar a uno "Solo tiene miedo Bella, no puede ir por la vida así, va a ser miserable y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase" me dijo un día que le pregunté por qué tanto interés en él, desde las salidas que hicimos cuando nos conocimos todos habíamos entablado una bonita amistad, pero Emmet siempre parecía no querer pasar a un plano en que las bromas quedaran de lado y ser de esos amigo que se cuentan sus problemas, intereses y cosas así, parecía no querer ni siquiera eso y solo "vivir la buena vida".

-Bella promete que vas a llamarme en cuanto salgas del shock cuando sepan el sexo por favor, por favor, por favor- me suplicó Alice con cara de perrito pidiendo comida.

-Descuida Alice no te voy a torturar- mi celular sonó en ese momento y sonreí al oír la melodía destinada para cuando Edward me llamaba y una foto suya en la pantalla del teléfono- Hola mi amor- un "aaaaains" se oyó a mi lado y rodé mis ojos… Alice.

-Supongo que cierta enana está ahí contigo- dijo riendo del otro lado- Iba a recogerte para ir a la consulta, ¿a dónde están?- le di las instrucciones para llegar al café donde estábamos y después de despedirnos de Alice salimos rumbo al hospital para por fin conocer saber si tendríamos una pequeñita o un pequeñito.

.**EPOV**

Llegamos al hospital muy ansiosos por saber si tendríamos un niño o una niña, Bella se mordía el labio inferior a cada momento y no dejaba quieto uno de sus pies mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para la consulta.

-¿Emocionada cariño?- puse mi mano sobre su pierna para calmar el insistente golpeteo que daba en el suelo

-No puedo esperar, pero sabes no importa si es niño o niña, siempre y cuando este bien- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. No sé que había hecho bien en la vida para tenerla a mi lado, mi dulce, preciosa e inteligente novia… novia… ¿novia? No, ella es más que mi novia, es mi mujer, la madre de mi bebé, es "mi persona", pero aún así no sonaba del todo bien… Y en este momento pude jurar que una bombilla se encendió dentro de mi cabeza.

-Edward ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?- se veía adorable con su cara de confusión y la cabeza un poco ladeada, creo que tenía que haberle dicho algo cuando ella me respondió.

-Yo también quiero que este bien no importa su sexo, pero dime ¿Cómo te estoy mirando?- no tenía ni idea de que expresión pudiera tener mi cara pero al parecer Bella pensaba que era extraño

-No sé, así como cuando alguien va a saltar en paracaídas y está muy emocionado al respecto?- al final su respuesta pareció más como una pregunta, pero en algo tenía razón, si estaba emocionado con la nueva perspectiva que tenía en mente, ahora había que planear todo muy bien y rogar porque a Bella estuviera de acuerdo e igual de emocionada que yo. Antes que pudiera contestarle algo la enfermera nos hizo pasar a la consulta, una vez que Bella estuvo lista Angela comenzó con la ultrasonografía.

-Miren aquí están sus bracitos, la cabecita, veamos… aquí las piernas y vamos bebé déjanos ver..- Angela hablaba como para sí, cuando iba a peguntar si ya se veía algo dio un gritito triunfal- bueno ahora sí, les presento a su hijo- dijo sonriéndonos

-¡Un niño!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a tener un pequeño tú- me dijo Bella notablemente emocionada.

-Si mi amor, un pequeño, espero que se parezca a ti- junté mi frente con la suya y froté ligeramente nuestras narices, era un momento muy especial, todo era casi perfecto, dentro de poco nos mudaríamos a nuestra casa y bueno… si todo salía como estaba planeando si iba a poder decir "todo es perfecto".

-Se va a parecer en todo a ti, ya verás-

-Bueno todo está perfecto, en cuatro meses van a tener a su hijo con ustedes, felicidades chicos- nos dijo Angela con una sonrisa sincera, nos despedimos de ella y como ya era costumbre de los viernes nos dirigimos a cenar a casa de mis padres.

-Aún me cuesta creer que todo esto esté pasando de verdad, si no fuera porque puedo sentir como se mueve nuestro hijo y amanezco a tu lado cada día pensaría que es un sueño, de hecho tengo problemas con creer que no lo es- dijo Bella, quien llevaba la vista fija enfrente, una de sus manos acariciando su vientre y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-A mí me pasa igual, pienso que en cualquier momento voy a despertar solo en mi antiguo apartamento y que todo no fue más que un dulce sueño- bueno por lo menos no era al único que le pasaba- creo que nos va a tomar un poco más de tiempo sentir que todo es verdad, tal vez cuando pasemos noches en vela nos va a caer el peso de cuan verdadero es- terminé diciendo con una cara entre divertida y horrorizada.

-Creo que tienes razón- me concedió riendo también. Llegamos a casa de mis padres y como siempre Esme nos recibió con un cálido abrazo.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, Emmet se está poniendo gruñón porque ya tiene hambre- dijo mi madre rodando los ojos, y bueno ¿qué podemos hacer? Emmet es y será siempre Emmet. Al llegar a la mesa saludamos a papá, Jasper y Alice que no dejaba de dar brinquitos en su lugar, pero una mirada de Bella la hizo calmar pues mis padres no sabían que hoy nos dirían el sexo de nuestro bebé, y noté que faltaba Rose.

-¿No ha llegado Rose?- Bella se me adelantó con la pregunta

-No va a venir- dijo Emmet y pude jurar que había un deje de enojo en él, antes que pudiera preguntar por qué contestó a mi pregunta- Tenía una cita con un tal Royce- oh sí, el grandulón estaba enojado, pero ¿por qué? El no tenía nada con Rose… ¿o sí?

-Oh, lo había olvidado, por fin Rose le va a dar una oportunidad a su más reciente admirador, lo conoció hace como un mes y medio y cada día le ha llevado personalmente un ramo de rosas pidiendo salir a cenar con ella, creo que por fin lo logró- nos contó Bella y me fijé como veía de reojo a Emmet, cuando vi a mi hermano su semblante estaba bastante serio y antes que nadie dijera algo más pidió que por favor comiéramos porque moría de hambre.

-Antes que comencemos a comer Bella y yo queremos hacerles un anuncio- dije con una enorme sonrisa- Para que Emmet no nos estrangule por seguir posponiendo la cena lo diré sin más preámbulos, hoy fuimos al control mensual de Bella y bueno- me detuve mirando a Bella, ya habíamos ensayado decirlo juntos.

-¡Es un niño!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡! Bells un mini-Edward, hoy ya puedo diseñar más ropa especialmente solo para él, una línea exclusiva, va a ser el bebé mejor vestido- tuve que alejar a Bella un poco de Alice, me daba miedo cuando se ponía así de hiperactiva

-¡Lo sabia! Págame Jasper- dijo Emmet que se veía de mejor humor con la noticia

-Un nieto, felicidades chicos- nos dijo mi madre muy emocionada

-Tal vez logre que a diferencia de ustedes tres, le tome amor al baseball- creo que mi padre nunca va a superar que prefiramos el fútbol.

-Ni lo sueñes papá, el corazón de mi hijo se va a inclinar por el fútbol igual que nosotros.

-Un momento, ¿hicieron una apuesta a costa de mi hijo?- dijo Bella entrecerrando los ojos

-Vamos Bells, fue para pasar el tiempo, y ahora aunque me alegra mucho saber que voy a tener un sobrino para enseñarle a jugar fútbol, ¡por favor comamos!- casi rogó al final pero todos le hicimos caso al "pobre oso hambriento". Comenzamos a cenar y platicamos un poco de cómo iba nuestra casa, disfrutábamos ver como Jasper había encontrado en Alice lo que mi mamá llama "la luz de sus ojos" y es que era impresionante ver como las cosas había cambiado, ahora Jasper le profesaba su amor a Alice como yo a mi Bella.

-Así que Rose va a darle una oportunidad a ese chico Royce- dijo mi mamá como si comentara el clima y pude ver que Emmet apretaba con más fuerza su tenedor, algo raro pasaba aquí…

-Creo que el pobre se lo ganó, no se dio por vencido ante el primer no de Rose, tiene carácter- contestó con el mismo tono Alice, Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada de "qué rayos sucede" y papá tenía la misma cara cuando lo busqué con la mirada para ver si sabía lo que pasaba.

-Se ha portado realmente bien con Rose, creo que es posible que por fin haya encontrado a alguien que no la quiera solo por su físico, ni siquiera ha intentado nada más allá de un beso en la mejilla cada vez que le lleva su ramo de rosas- y ahí va Bella también con el mismo tono.

-Permiso, se me quitó el hambre- Emmet se levantó y vi que salió rumbo a la terraza muy enojado.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa?- mi padre hizo la pregunta que Jasper y yo teníamos en la punta de la lengua.

-Pasa mi amor, que tu hijo mayor es un tonto- dijo cariñosamente mi mamá

-Mamá eso ya lo sabemos, pero que se le quite el hambre creo que es serio, quizá está enfermo- sugirió Jasper pero dudaba que Emmet estuviera enfermo, para que se le quitara el apetito tenía que ser algo realmente malo.

-Esme, son hombres, aunque vean las señales más obvias nunca se van a dar cuenta si no les explicamos- dijo Alice con una falsa expresión de molestia

-Entonces cariño si eres tan amable, explícanos- le respondió Jasper viéndola con cara de bobo.

-Verán, Esme, Bella y yo creemos que al grandulón realmente le gusta Rose, pero es tan cabezón que nunca lo va a admitir, hace poco digamos que bueno quiso profundizar su relación pero está de más explicar lo que para él es una relación profunda- bufó Alice muy molesta, yo simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que oía "realmente le gusta Rose" no podía ser… ¿o sí?- Obviamente Rose le dijo que si quería algo así tenían que ir poco a poco pero que ella no perdía su tiempo en relaciones que no iban para ningún lado. En esencia eso fue lo que pasó, y por cómo reaccionó Emmet hace rato, quizá sea cierto que le pasa algo más que "gustar".

-Eso si es para que se le quite el apetito, reo que voy a ir a ver cómo está- me levanté de la mesa en dirección a donde estaba Emmet.

Lo encontré apoyado en la baranda de la terraza, como estaba de espaldas no pude ver su semblante para más o menos saber cómo estaba de ánimos.

-Así que te gusta Rose- si iba a hablar con el grandote sería mejor ir al grano

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¿Es qué no la has visto? ¡Es hermosa!- él sabía lo que le estaba tratando de decir pero decidió irse por otro lado así que tenía que encaminar la conversación hasta donde quería llegar.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Emmet, deberías de haber visto tu cara cuando mencionaron su posible relación con Royce, tú sientes almo más que una simple atracción física, pero como siempre tienes miedo de volver a sufrir. Es una buena mujer ¿sabes?- ya era hora que Emmet dejara sus miedos, no podía seguir así o terminaría solo. Podría ser un mujeriego, bromista sin tregua, obsesivo con el ejercicio pero un corazón de oro y un gran sentido de familia, no quería que por sus miedos perdiera la oportunidad de tener algo como lo que yo tengo con Bella.

-Lo sé hermano pero… no puedo, simplemente no puedo Edward- dijo derrotado, nunca lo había visto así, bueno sí pero en ese entonces tenía una excusa válida.

-Emmet es tiempo que dejes eso atrás, una mujer te hizo daño pero no significa que Rose va a ser así…

-También lo sé, pero creo, no, estoy seguro que la cagué- oh-oh eso no se oye nada bien.

-No me sorprende, pero ¿qué hiciste Emmet Cullen?-

-Hace unos meses Bella y tú habían ido a cenar, Jasper y Alice comenzaban a salir así que salimos a dar una vuelta los dos solos, cuando la llevé a su apartamento le di un beso, al principio ella dudo pero me correspondió y te juro Edward que fue el mejor beso que alguien me ha dado, sabía que ella no era de la clase de chicas con las que normalmente salgo así que me despedí de ella y bueno para no hacértelo largo salimos un par de veces más y cuando quise "dar el siguiente paso"- me dijo marcando las comillas- me preguntó que cuáles eran mis verdaderas intenciones porque ella no estaba dispuesta a nada más si la relación no tenía futuro. ¿Qué le podía decir Edward? ¿Que estaba dispuesto a intentar tener una relación con ella? No le podía prometer nada, así que le dije la misma cosa que le digo a todas "No estoy interesado en una relación seria" entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que no nos siguiéramos viendo en la forma que lo habíamos estado haciendo y que era mejor quedar como amigos porque me apreciaba lo suficiente como para no querer quedar en malos términos conmigo, a partir de ese día volvimos a ser como antes, salíamos con ustedes, a veces solos pero nunca en plan de algo más. A las dos semanas apareció el susodicho y odio como habla de él, había rechazado sus peticiones para ver si de verdad estaba interesado y el muy idiota al parecer si lo está, ¡sí la oyeras Edward! "Royce es tan atento", "Royce me habla para saber cómo estoy" "Royce eso y lo otro"- si no daba crédito a las palabras de Alice antes, hoy si que no sabía nada ¿Emmet estaba celoso?

-Así que primero intentas meterla en tu cama, ella te pregunta si estás dispuesto a tener una relación adulta, tú te niegas, ella se niega, ahora viene otro, le dedica el tiempo y esfuerzo que tu no le dedicaste y ahora estas celoso ¿entendí bien?- no podía evitar reírme de su situación, no me malinterpreten, no me gustaba saber que se sentía mal pero verlo celoso ¡no tiene precio!

-¿celoso yo? No tendría por qué, ella y yo solo somos amigos- levanté mi ceja claramente diciéndole que a mi no me podía mentir- está bien, veo todo en rojo cada vez que la relacionan con él y cómo ella habla de él, me enferma- por primera vez en años algo me decía que la soltería de Emmet estaba en peligro… si él se lo proponía.

-No te puedo decir nada más que sí, la cagaste hermano, pero aún tienes oportunidad, ¿por qué no luchas por ella Em? Rose no es Charlotte, no te va a hacer daño, es tiempo de terminar de sanar hermano.

Me fui dejando a Emmet y esperando que de verdad recapacitara, por fin veía una oportunidad para que mi hermano volviera a confiar y ser feliz con una mujer. Cuando llegué a la sala todos me miraron expectantes.

-Está bien, solo está un poco confundido pero creo que va a tomar el buen camino- les comenté- Creo que es hora de irnos amor, estoy exhausto-

-Yo también, quiero irme a la cama- respondió Bella con cara de cansancio. Nos despedimos de todos hasta el otro viernes.

-¿Crees que va a intentarlo? Me preguntó mi novia mordiéndose el labio.

-Creo que hay una gran posibilidad, espero que sí amor, me gustaría que el oso tenga algo como lo nuestro, no quiero que vaya por la vida en ese plan y que termine solo.

-Yo también quiero eso para Rose, creo que hacen un buen par- respondió sonriendo y no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-Pasando a otra cosa, ya tenemos que pensar nombres para nuestro hijo y mañana podemos ir a ver cosas para su habitación, y ropa para niño...- me detuve al escuchar la melodiosa risa de Bella.

-Eres adorable ¿lo sabes? Creo que Alice te pegó su adicción por las compras ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo llevándose teatralmente las manos a la cara.

-Con amarme el resto de tu vida me basta- le dije mirándola a los ojos una vez que hube aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Eso no es difícil, te voy a amar para siempre- me respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, eso me daba ánimos para lo que estaba planeando hacer en unos días, esperaba que resultara. Nos acostamos esa noche como siempre abrazados el uno al otro y yo con la esperanza de que funcionara mi nuevo plan, sabría que Alice y Rose estarían más que gustosas de ayudarme con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaw un niño! ¿Qué será lo que Edward está planeando?... creo que es obvio! xD<strong>

**Por fin Alice capturó a su hombre ;)  
><strong>

**uuuuuhm ¿que va a hacer Emmet? :O! ojala no se tarde mucho en averiguarlo... por otra parte ¿Qué piensa nuestra querida Rose? :O! **

**Gracias a todas por leer, pos sus alertas que llegan cada semana y sus reviews! me alegran la vida de verdad :) ¿Nos leemos la otra semana? espero de corazón que sí! :)  
><strong>


	11. Tejiendo un felices por siempre

**Antes que nada:** **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.******

******Holaaaa! bueno aquí les dejo un mini-capítulo (si, si, los últimos ((y casi todos)) han sido minis yo sé pero bueno... ahí va la sustancia xD) lo siento que no lo subí el fin de semana pero tuve trabajos que entregar y estuve de turno en el hospital así que no me dió tiempo de subir D: bueno espero que les guste :D  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Tejiendo un felices por siempre**

**EPOV**

Había pasado todo el día de muy buen humor y más aún después de mi reunión con Alice, como lo supuse había aceptado encantada ayudarme con mi plan y la verdad su trabajo no era tan difícil, solo tenía que mantener ocupada a Bella la mayor parte del sábado y hacer que estuviera lista a las siete de la noche para nuestra "nada especial" cena. Aparqué el auto y casi corrí al ascensor para llegar cuanto al que por ahora era nuestro hogar. Si hace seis meses alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en esta situación y de lo más feliz seguramente me hubiera reído en su cara pero ahora no puedo ni imaginar mi vida sin Bella y sin nuestro hijo.  
>Llegué al apartamento y cuando abrí la puerta me recibió un delicioso olor a chocolate y la dulce voz de Bella que provenía de la cocina<p>

-"Love, love me do

You know I love you

I'll always be true

So please, love me do

Whoaaaa love me do"-

Miraba divertido la escena apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, Bella agregaba algo en un bowl y hacía un gracioso bailecito mientras cantaba, aunque fuera todo un espectáculo ya era hora que me hiciera notar así que me acerqué sigilosamente, la rodeé con mis brazos por detrás y seguí con su canción.

-"Someone to love

Somebody new

Someone to love

Someone like you"- pegó un brinco en mis brazos y soltó un gritito por el susto.

-¡Edward me asustaste!- dijo llevándose las manos la pecho y no pude evitar reírme de su cara de susto- ¡No le veo la gracia!- exclamó dándome un golpe en el pecho intentando zafarse de mi abrazo pero no la dejé.

-Desde mi punto de vista créeme que lo es- dije todavía riéndome- lo siento no quise asustarte pero te veías muy graciosa haciendo tu número- me disculpé al ver que sus ojos se había hecho apenas unas ranuras.

-Tienes suerte que esté de buen humor Cullen, nunca le juegues bromas a una mujer hormonalmente inestable a menos que estés preparado para asumir las consecuencias- me respondió pinchando mi pecho con su dedo- ahora déjate de bromas y salúdame como se debe- y para mí no fue nada difícil cumplir su orden, junté nuestros labios en un suave beso que sabía a ¿vinagreta?

-Amor no me malinterpretes pero sabes algo raro- al parecer encontró mi comentario divertido porque una suave risa salió de sus labios

-Bueno es porque antes que casi me mataras de un susto estaba probando la sazón de la ensalada, lo que me recuerda que tengo que apagar el fuego de una cacerola antes que el pollo quede seco y sacar un pastel del horno antes que se queme.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y la pasamos contándonos que habíamos hecho en el día, omitiendo por mi parte la reunión con Alice.

-Alice quiere que la acompañe a un spa el sábado pero no quiero, espero el fin de semana para tenerte solo para mí- me comentó mientras partía la delicia de chocolate que había horneado.

-Creo que deberías ir cielo, no te había dicho pero esta tarde me informaron que el sábado vienen unos clientes y al parecer solo estará en la ciudad ese día y necesitan reunirse conmigo, no creo que pueda salir temprano, lo siento- puse mi mejor cara de pena para que me creyera, no me gustaba mentirle pero en este caso el fin justifica los medios.

-Oh, está bien- fue si única respuesta y pude notar que estaba un poco decepcionada.

-Pero no voy a estar con ellos todo el día amor, no pienso desperdiciar tanto tiempo, en la noche vamos a salir a cenar nosotros solos- intenté subirle el ánimo y funcionó un poco pues ya no se veía tan decepcionada.

-Por lo menos es tu última semana de trabajo extremo y después podemos tomar ese fin de semana largo solo para nosotros- eso al parecer la emocionaba tanto como a mí, no tomaba más tiempo porque si todo salía como esperaba necesitaría el tiempo de vacaciones para nuestra luna de miel, aunque pensándolo bien lo más seguro es que Bella quiera esperar hasta después que nazca nuestro pequeño, no creo que le haga mucha gracia estar tan incómoda un día tan especial… y aquí estaba yo dando por sentado que me diría el sí que tanto quiero ¿Se querrá casar conmigo? – Bien entonces le diré a Alice que voy con ella y Rose al spa, así me voy a ver bonita para nuestra cena-

-Tú no necesitas de nada para verte bonita- le dije acariciando su rostro, y era la más pura verdad, Bella era naturalmente hermosa, su piel era perfecta, su cabello sedoso y brillante, sus pechos del tamaño exacto para mis manos, piernas esbeltas y torneadas, un culito redondito y firme ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, todo en perfecta armonía, pensar en el cuerpo de mi novia estaba teniendo severos efectos en mi propio cuerpo, aún embarazada para mí era la mujer más hermosa que había en el mundo. En ese momento decidí que la cena y la conversación habían terminado

Hacer el amor con la persona que amas es simplemente una de las experiencias más maravillosas de esta vida, seguramente solo es comparable con la alegría de saber que ese amor ha tenido frutos y afortunadamente yo puedo presumir de estar experimentando las dos, a medida que estos meses había pasado mi felicidad no hacía más que aumentar, cada vez estábamos a menos tiempo para poder tener a nuestro hijo en brazos, justo cuando pasaba mis manos por el abultado vientre de mi amada novia y esta comenzaba a quedarse dormida sentí algo que me dejó estupefacto.

-¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?- pregunte con un jadeo aún con mis manos en su vientre.

-Fue exactamente eso- dijo mi Bella evidentemente emocionada y nuestro pequeño decidió asegurarlo moviéndose nuevamente- ¡Oh Edward, se está moviendo, nuestro pequeño se mueve!-

Nos quedamos un momento más así, ahora a mi lista de experiencias maravillosas se añadía la emoción de sentir como tu hijo se mueve dentro del vientre de su madre, quien por cierto no parecía querer parar.

-Muy bien campeón, yo sé que estás emocionado por estar en un lugar tan cómodo y que tienes ganas de jugar pero ya es tarde y hay que descansar- le hablé a mi hijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella y tan increíble como pueda parecer el movimiento fue disminuyendo hasta que no se sintió nada.

-Parece que alguien le hace caso a la voz de su papá, creo que tenemos esperanzas de que no vaya a ser tan revoltoso como tú- dijo riendo mi Bella.

-Yo no era revoltoso, es solo que tenía más energía que los otros niños- parece ser que mi mamá le había contado a Bella todas mis travesuras y ella me molestaba con ello cada vez que podía.

-Claro, pintarle el cabello a tu padre con pinturas para artes manuales mientras estaba dormido era un exceso de energía- no puede evitar reírme ante la mención de la que había sido una de mi más memorables hazañas, la cual asombrosamente no me trajo ninguna consecuencia porque digamos que mis intenciones no eran malas.

-Yo solo estaba preocupado de que mi padre fuera envejeciendo y le fueran a salir canas, no quería que los otros niños pensaran que mi papá parecía abuelo, no puedes culpar de eso a un inocente niño de cinco años- me defendí aún riéndome al recordar la cara de mi padre cuando se despertó y se encontró con el pelo pegado con pintura amarilla, y las risas de mi madre cuando se dio cuenta.

-No puedo objetar nada contra eso… creo. MMMH buenas noches amores-

-Buenas noches cielo que descansen-

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para mi buena suerte y ya era sábado por la tarde, en la mañana había dejado a Bella en el spa donde se reuniría con Alice y mientras tanto me fui a hacer los preparativos finales para nuestra noche especial.

Decidí llevarla al mismo hotel donde nuestras vidas dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pedí la misma suite y ordené raviolis con setas y salsa blanca con donas de chocolate como postre justo como nuestra primera cena juntos, me aseguré de tener el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a mi abuela materna y rogué porque todo saliera como esperaba. Era un anillo hermoso muy clásico, ovalado rodeado de pequeños diamantes, con la banda de oro y con una red muy delicada rodeando a los diamantes, esperaba que a Bella le gustara.

Antes de ir a buscar a Bella me di una ducha y me puse un pantalón formal, con una camisa azul con los primeros botones sin abrochar, nada muy formal pero tampoco me iba a aparecer en ropa de verano… tampoco es que pudiera ya que Diciembre es un mes demasiado frío para ello de cualquier forma. Cuando estuve listo me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Alice a recoger a mi preciosa novia.

-Alice, voy en camino- le comuniqué por teléfono.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada y feliz por ustedes!- me susurró Alice pero con evidente emoción en su voz- Ya puedo comenzar a hacer los preparativos y…-

-Alto ahí fideíto, antes que nada cállate que Bella puede oír, no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera y no la vas a manipular para organizar algo con lo que ella no se sienta cómoda, pero lo más importante primero tiene que decir que sí- ya podía ver la cara de fastidio de Alice porque si Bella me aceptaba seguramente no va a querer algo tan pomposo como lo que a Alice le gustaría, pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer en cumplir los gustos de mi novia, es nuestro día después de todo y ni mil pucheros marca duendecito van a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Pe-pe-pero- comenzó a protestar

-Nada de peros Alice, cuando tú te cases planeas todo como quieras, solo quiero que ella se sienta a gusto ¿entendido?- no tenía que dejar que pusiera sus argumentos sino me iba a enredar y terminaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

-De acuerdo, yo solo quería ayudar y que tuvieran lo mejor- dijo con tono de pena, oh no… no lo estaba haciendo.

-No intentes chantajearme Mary Alice Brandon, no funcionará, llego en diez minutos-

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Alice mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y no era para menos, una cosa es que diga que me ama y vayamos a tener un hijo y la otra es que lo quiera hacer "más oficial", al llegar a la puerta del apartamento respire profundamente varias veces diciéndome que todo estaría bien hasta que me logre calmar, cuando toqué la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un borrón negro que colisionó conmigo y dio un fuerte gritito, cuando reaccioné caí en cuenta que lo que había chocado contra mí era Alice y ahora se encontraba mirándome con sus manos entrelazadas en el pecho, con los ojos algo vidriosos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es la emoción, Rose está terminando de ayudar a Bella con su cabello, se ve realmente hermosa- dijo sin perder la sonrisa pero se recompuso cuando escucho abrirse una puerta y supuse que pronto vería a mi amor.

Y no me equivoqué de uno de los cuartos iba saliendo el más hermoso ser que jamás había visto mi Bella se veía hermosa con un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas hasta media rodilla ajustado por la cintura y suelto hacia abajo pero no tanto como para esconder su vientre, zapatos color plata sin mucho tacón, su cabello suelto en suaves ondas que enmarcaban su rostro, y una gargantilla de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón que le regalé hace unas semanas adornaba su cuello se veía simplemente perfecta. Caminó lentamente hacia mí mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un bonito sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

-Te ves muy hermosa mi amor- le dije viéndola a los ojos y seguramente con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado en mi rostro y cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca besé ligeramente sus dulces labios.

-Tú también te ves muy apuesto cariño- me respondió sonrojándose un poco más ¡Cómo adoraba sus sonrojos!- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro, Alice, Rose gracias por todo- les agradecí a las chicas con una sonrisa sincera y podía ver la emoción en sus ojos también.

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes nos encanta pasar un tiempo de chicas y cuidar de Bells- me respondió Rose guiñándome un ojo.

-Ya está bien, vayan, vayan- nos apremió Alice y yo feliz baje con mi novia y esperaba futura esposa. Intenté distraerme haciendo que me contara como había estado su día en el spa hasta que llegamos al auto.

-Bella te tengo una sorpresa pero necesito vendarte los ojos, sino adivinarás hacia a donde vamos- le dije esperando que no se negara, no quería que supiera a dónde íbamos hasta estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te lo dije es una sorpresa ¿por favor?- le pedí con mi mejor cara inocente y al parecer funcionó porque bufó y cerró los ojos esperando que le tapara los ojos.- Gracias- le dije dejando un beso en su cuello.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro piso en el hotel la llevé hacia nuestra suite, todo se veía perfecto y la coordinación estaba perfecta pues el botones me había dicho que la comida estaba lista solo para ser servida por el mesero que había solicitado.

-¿Lista?- pregunté poniéndome frente a ella y colocando ms manos en el nudo del pañuelo que había usado para taparle los ojos.

-Totalmente- me respondió con voz suave. Descubrí sus ojos y cuando se adaptó a la luz y reconoció el lugar soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Es la misma…?- me preguntó con sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa.

-La misma mi amor ¿te gusta?- la rodeé con mis brazos y uní nuestras frentes, me moría por besarla y darle un buen uso a la cama pero tenía que apegarme al plan.

-Me encanta- dijo en un murmullo sin dejar de mirarme, se acercó a mis labios y me dio un dulce beso- me trae buenos recuerdos-

-A mí también, realmente buenos y quiero rememorarlos pero antes… ¡hora de cenar!- me separé de ella antes que sus tentadores labios acabaran con mi autocontrol.- ¿Se te antojan unos raviolis con setas en salsa blanca, vino tinto, un té helado en tu caso para cenar y donas de chocolate para el postre?-

-Como nuestra primera cena- dijo muy bajito pero podía notar la emoción en su voz

-Exactamente, ahora aviso que la traigan- el mesero llegó y nos sirvió la pasta, mi vino y té para Bella, le pedí que se retirara pues yo me haría cargo a partir de ahora, hicimos la comida en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro solo disfrutando de nuestra compañía, no era necesario llenar el espacio con palabras, era un silencio muy cómodo pero era hora de hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo y no había tenido la oportunidad. Tomé el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido y puse una canción que había preparado especialmente para esta noche

-¿Me permite una pieza hermosa dama?- le pedí levantándome de mi silla y extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-No soy buena bailando- respondió sonrojándose y volviendo a morder su labio.

-Es porque aún no has bailado conmigo, ven concédeme ese deseo- tomó mi mano y comenzamos a bailar al compas de Have I told you Lately de Rod Stewart, con la única gran diferencia no tenía grabación de voz, sino que iba cantando los versos de está sin apartar los ojos de mi amor. La música terminó y volví a cantar el coro deteniéndonos.

-"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
>Have I told you there's no one else above you?<br>Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
>Ease my troubles, that's what you do<em>."-

Mi Bella se había quedado sin habla, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que había derramado pero sonreía dulcemente.

-Isabella, mi Bella, nunca pensé que ir a una discoteca me iba a cambiar la vida como lo hizo hace poco más de cinco meses, sabes que te amo y que doy gracias cada día porque estas en mi vida y me vas a dar el regalo más hermoso de todos- iba a decir algo pero puse un dedo en sus labios para que me dejara terminar- No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, me haces reír, me das dolores de cabeza cuando te pones terca, me escuchas cuando necesito hablar, me has dado la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida y me acogiste con amor, no me valoraste por los ceros en mi cuenta sino por la persona que soy, aunque sinceramente no sé qué es lo que viste en mí pero doy gracias porque así sea. Te traje aquí y armé todo esto porque cada cosa marcó el comienzo de algo, la primera noche aquí comenzó la vida de nuestro hijo, la pasta fue el comienzo para que nuestra relación fuera creciendo y ahora quiero que aquí la habitación donde todo inició sea un nuevo punto de partida- me puse en una rodilla y saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía el anillo- Isabella Marie Swan prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte por el tiempo que me resta de vida y si es posible más allá de está por la eternidad, prometo hacer cada día el esfuerzo por ser el mejor hombre para ti y el mejor padre para nuestros hijos ¿Me harías el honor de de ser amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, la madre de todos mis hijos… quieres ser mi esposa?- abrí la cajita sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un momento, juro que mi corazón estaba al borde, latía más rápido que en una maratón esperando por su respuesta.

-Yo… yo- estaba realmente sorprendida y comencé a pensar que quizá su opinión del matrimonio no había cambiado.- ¡SÍ! Claro que si- más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero estaba seguro que eran de felicidad, saqué el anillo y suavemente lo deslicé por su dedo anular besando ese lugar, me puse en pie y la besé con toda la adoración que sentía por ella.

-No dejas de hacerme feliz mi amor, gracias, gracias por aceptar pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

-Estoy… feliz, realmente feliz- me respondió con la voz aún entrecortada- Yo también prometo tratar cada día con todas mis fuerzas ser la mejor mujer para ti, no me voy a cansar de amarte nunca y no me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado…y quiero ser la mejor madre para nuestros hijos, te amo Edward, te amo mi amor- sin más unimos nuevamente nuestros labios, no podía creerlo todavía ¡Dijo que sí! Comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido mientras se lo quitaba iba dejando suaves besos en su piel disfrutando de los suspiros que dejaba escapar por estos. Me detuve un buen rato en su vientre llenándolo de besos, solamente quería demostrar con cada caricia de mis manos y de mis labios cuanto la amaba, cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies me levanté y ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa haciendo lo mismo que yo con ella, cuando iba por mi pantalón la detuve cariñosamente y me encargué de dejarla completamente desnuda antes de recostarla en la cama, hice lo propio con el resto de mi ropa.

-Te amo- le dije mirándola a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía

-Como yo a ti- me respondió de la misma forma.

No fueron necesarias más palabras acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo con ternura, amor y devoción, caricias que ella me devolvía donde quiera que sus manos se posaban, me recosté de espalda para su comodidad y comenzó deslizarse en mi lentamente en una placentera tortura, no despegamos nuestras miradas hasta que el momento del éxtasis llegó y no pudimos tener abiertos los ojos por más tiempo, cuando nos recompusimos salí de ella para acomodarnos mejor en la cama. Una última mirada cargada de amor acompañada de un beso fue todo lo que nuestros corazones dijeron antes de dejarnos llevar por el sueño, un sueño tranquilo con matices de alegría porque dormía abrazado a la que sería mi esposa en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo dije que era obvio... xD YAY! se lo propuso aaawn :3 pero...¡era imposible decirle que no... es EDWARD! jaja xD<br>Yo sé que es corto pero le quería dedicar un capítulo a Eduardito :)**

**Eddith: **siiiii un niño! :D que bueno que te guiste, mil gracias por leer y dejar tu rr :)

**Bueno ya va quedando poquito de la historia, para que no haya dudas nunca le quise poner mayor drama (creo que el nivel de drama está en un 0.5% jeje xD), solo quería una historia ligera y medio romanticona :) que espero disfruten.**

**Habiendo dicho eso... nos leemos en el siguiente... espero O.O :D  
><strong>


	12. ¡Ya estoy aquí!

**Antes que nada: ****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.******

******Holaaa! una semana tarde pero aquí estoy :D espero les guste el capítulo :3 y no lo subí antes porque las vacaciones de Semana Santa me reclamaron por completo jeje :P espero que hayan pasado una feliz semana :)  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**¡Ya estoy aquí!**

**BPOV**

Estábamos a solo cuatro semanas del nacimiento de nuestro hijo y aunque me encontraba muy incómoda por mi enorme pancita no podía estar más feliz, Edward y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos porque ya no tenía que quedarse hasta tarde poniendo todos los papeles de la empresa en orden y yo hacía tres semanas había terminado la promoción de mi libro. Acordamos casarnos después que naciera el bebé más que todo por deferencia a mí, no es que me quejara de llevar a nuestro precioso hijo en mi vientre pero sinceramente no iba a disfrutar mucho si ni siquiera podía caminar bien y en mi vanidoso interior quería recuperar mi figura y verme hermosa para Edward, por mucho que él diga que no importa que haga siempre me veo hermosa, mi orgullo femenino no opina lo mismo. Mis padres vendría en tres semanas para estar cuando su nieto decidiera venir al mundo y al igual que Edward y los hombres de la familia Cullen le había mandado a hacer una pequeña playerita de su equipo de basketball y fútbol favorito, a este paso íbamos a tener todo un repertorio de camisetas de los Lakers y el Arsenal… ¡hombres! Ah sí, no lo había mencionado pero ya estamos viviendo en nuestro nuevo hogar y la parte que más me gusta es el jardín, un enorme jardín para que nuestro pequeño pueda jugar, Esme mandó a poner una cerca alrededor de la piscina para mayor seguridad, todo estaba engramado y cuando hubiera pasado el invierno sembraríamos flores que crecerían en las orillas del jardín. Edward y yo habíamos decorado personalmente la habitación del bebé las paredes en un tono celeste y adornadas por la mitad con una cinta decorativa de ositos, cuadros de animalitos, la cunita era blanca con el juego de cama en distintos tonos de azul, el cambiador, closet y la juguetera iban a juego con la cuna, cortinas blancas, una graciosa lamparita de noche en forma de osito y Edward me sorprendió con una mecedora hermosa para cuando le diéramos de comer al bebé o arrullarlo para dormir, está demás decir que nos costó acomodar la enorme cantidad de juguetes que mi emocionado prometido había comprado pero por fin lo logramos y el resultado me tenía muy contenta. Las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo fueron muy especiales, fueron las primeras que pasamos todos juntos, mis padres solo vinieron a la celebración de fin de año porque pasaron Navidad con sus parejas, quienes por supuesto también vinieron y todos la pasamos de maravilla, Leah y Seth prefirieron quedarse para celebrar con sus amigos en La Push pero prometieron venir para cuando naciera su sobrino. El tiempo había pasado realmente rápido pero no me quejaba, eso significa que ya falta menos para que nuestro hijo venga al exterior.  
>Estaba en la mecedora en estos momentos, tan absorta fantaseando con tener a mi pequeño pateador conmigo que no me di cuenta cuando Edward llegó a la casa hasta que sentí como sus manos masajeaban mis hombros por detrás.<p>

-¿Soñando despierta mi bella dama?- me preguntó su aterciopelada voz, ni siquiera me asusté al no oírlo llegar, así de distraída me encontraba.

-Digamos que deseando más que soñando, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos y ver su carita, que estoy segura va a ser una réplica tuya en miniatura- respondí disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Entonces no hay duda que será el niño más guapo del mundo- ante esto solo pude rodar mis ojos.

-¿Sabes amor? Una de tus mejores cualidades es la modestia- dije irónicamente.

-Yo solo secundaba tu idea-

-Yo dije que sería un tú en miniatura no que fueras el más guapo de todos- ¡toma ego Cullen!

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy el hombre más guapo que jamás hayas visto?- Me preguntó en un falso y dramático tono ofendido. Me levanté de la mecedora para ver su rostro que seguramente iría acorde con su tono y haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con mi cabeza confirmé mi "ofensa".- Vas a pagar por eso Swan

-¿Ah sí, cómo?- pregunté enarcando una ceja, por mi estado no me podría hacer mayor cosa… ¿verdad?

-Se acabó el helado de chocolate y me rehúso a ir a comprar más- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, pero yo sabía cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a dejar a una pobre mujer muy, muy, muy, muuuuuuuuy embarazada sin uno de sus antojos?- le respondí con carita de pena.

-Estoy diciendo exactamente eso, a menos claro que la muy embarazada admita que su prometido es el hombre más guapo, sexy y encantador que ha visto en toda su vida- a veces Edward podía tener una autoestima tan grande como mi vientre pero tenía toda la razón del mundo el muy vanidoso, si es el hombre más guapo, sexy y encantador que he conocido.

-Oh vamos, tu ego, tu y yo sabemos que es cierto- le dije acercándome todo lo que mi vientre me permitía y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para darle el beso que estaba anhelando darle desde que llegó.

-Y tu sabes que nunca te dejaría sin tus antojos cariño- respondió cuando tuvimos que parar por un poco de aire, podría vivir besando a Edward indefinidamente si no tuviéramos que respirar.

-Nunca voy a entender que fue lo que hice bien para tenerte, pero me alegra- dije mirándolo a los ojos sonriendo.

-No digas eso mi amor, te mereces lo mejor y juro que voy a intentar serlo, soy yo el que hizo algo extremadamente bien para tenerte a ti- en ese momento nuestro pequeño decidió hacer acto de presencia dando una patadita- y para ti también hijo- dijo riendo y acariciando mi vientre donde se sintió otra patadita.

-Parece que alguien quiere reclamar toda tu atención- sonreí al notar como nuestro bebé se movía por donde su padre ponía la mano. Bajamos a cenar y no me acuerdo a qué hora ni como me quedé dormida, pero estos días así eran, cada vez me sentía más cansada y la incomodidad por el embarazo se estaba haciendo más notoria.

Los días fueron pasando entre visitas de nuestra familia y amigos, casi no salía porque no me sentía con la energía suficiente pero me encantaba que las chicas me llegaran a hacer compañía mientras Edward iba a trabajar, cuando menos sentí ya faltaban solo dos semanas para ver a nuestro hijo, esta tarde me había sentido particularmente más incómoda que de costumbre y no me podía poner en una posición que relajara mi espalda y pudiera dormir, decidí tomar una ducha para relajarme y cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño me desperté súbitamente por un dolor muy fuerte que me hizo sentarme de golpe, lo cual no fue buena idea porque el dolor no se había ido, cuando pasó y me acomodé en la cama sentí el colchón húmedo ¿me hice pipi en la cama? O… y fue ahí cuando una alarma sonó en mi cabeza, comprobé que las sábanas no estuvieran manchadas y afortunadamente no era así, busqué mi celular en la mesita de noche con las manos temblorosas y marqué el número de Edward.

-¿Cómo está la futura mamá más hermosa de todas?- me preguntó alegremente.

-¿Dónde estás?- respondí con voz temblorosa, estaba realmente asustada.

-Estoy entrando a la casa, ¿Bella qué sucede, dónde estás?- la preocupación era notoria en su voz.

-En nuestra habitación sube rápido por favor- estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, sabía que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba a Edward para calmarme.

-¿Bella? ¿Mi amor que tienes, por qué lloras?- llegó a mi lado rápidamente y me tomó las manos.

-Creo… creo que rompí aguas- Edward se quedó de piedra una fracción de segundo, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Ya viene, no puede ser, ya viene-susurró como para él mismo- amor cálmate- dijo cuando notó que mi estado no cambiaba- vamos levántate despacio tenemos que ir al hospital, tu maleta está en la primera planta en el armario de la entrada, tranquila todo va a salir bien, te amo- y eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme, sus palabras fueron suaves y me dieron el valor que sentía que me hacía falta.  
>Cuando salimos hacia el hospital en el camino hacia el auto otro fuerte dolor me azotó, hice un cálculo aproximado y habían pasado diez minutos entre cada contracción, en las clases de preparación me dijeron que tenía que reportar contracciones cuando fueran cada 5 minutos, por lo que deduje que teníamos tiempo y logré tranquilizarme del todo. Ya faltaba nada para poder conocer a nuestro pequeño pateador, Edward intentaba distraerme diciéndome esto pero podía ver que él estaba un poco nervioso. Cuando llegamos al hospital después de registrarme y llevarme a un cuarto privado en el piso de maternidad la enfermera me aconsejó que caminara un poco para ayudarme en la dilatación y así lo hicimos con Edward tomado de mi mano dábamos un pequeño "paseo" alrededor de todo el piso hasta que las contracciones fueron más constantes y Angela llegó a mi habitación para comprobar mi estado.<p>

-Ahora quédate tranquila Bella ya falta poco, un centímetro más y vamos a comenzar a traer a este pequeño al mundo- dijo mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa, pero para mí la falta de ese centímetro me hizo tener un pequeño monologo mental con mi vagina para que terminara de dilatar de una vez.

-Creo que es hora que avisemos a nuestra familia cariño- me susurró Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Sí, ya falta poco- me vi interrumpida por otra contracción pero tenía que aguantar un poco más para comenzar a pujar. Edward llamó a todos y a mi madre casi le da un ataque porque no estaba conmigo, ella y papá tomarían el vuelo más temprano para llegar, aunque eso sería hasta mañana porque sus vuelos salían hasta en la noche, siempre pensé que necesitaría tener a mi madre el día que yo fuera a convertirme en una, y no es que no quisiera pero solo con tener a Edward a mi lado era más que suficiente para mí, era al único que necesitaba en estos momentos y aquí estaba tomando mi mano, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama y lo orgulloso que está. Después de un rato que me pareció una eternidad Ang llegó otra vez a revisarme y sus palabras sonaron a gloria para mí.

-Ya vamos a llevarte a sala Bella, Edward ve con la Sra. Meyer para que te pongas un traje, tu hijo viene en camino y Bella va a necesitar una mano para quebrar mientras puja- al parecer no sería la única que sufriría dolor físico esta noche, mi pobre novio también pero era por una buena causa.  
>Una vez en la sala y con Edward sosteniendo mi mano comencé a pujar cuando Ang me lo indicó.<p>

-Vamos cariño tú puedes, eres fuerte y muy valiente- de verdad creía en sus palabras pero lo único que me apetecía ahorita era gritar del dolor y así lo hice- Oh Bella no voy a volver a dejarte pasar por nada así otra vez-

-Creo que me voy a sobreponer al trauma- dije con dificultad- - este dolor es el peor de todos no hay duda pero con tal de traer a nuestro pequeño al mundo lo sufriría mil veces.

-Vamos Bella, ya viene la cabeza, cuando salga todo va ser más fácil-

-Eso espero- dije antes de pujar de nuevo con mucha fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarme del dolor pero no podía, no sin antes sacar a mi bebé.

-Así se hace cariño, vamos un poco más amor- decía Edward mientas apretaba su mano fuertemente y él dejaba un beso en mi sudorosa frente.

-Ya tenemos la cabeza Bella, puja otra vez- mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar solo a esa palabra y así lo hacía, pujaba con fuerza- otra vez Bella una más con toda tu fuerza-

- sentí como nuestro hijo salía de mi cuerpo y una enorme paz me inundó cuando oí su potente llanto llenar la sala.

-Lo hiciste amor, ya pasó, ya pasó- decía Edward mientras daba rápidos besos a mi frente y seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-Está perfecto chicos, pero ven papá, corta el cordón y saluda a tu hijo- le dijo Ang y él no lo pensó dos veces. Yo me sentía desfallecer pero no me quería dormir sin ver a mi bebé.

-Bienvenido mi amor, no sabes cuánto te esperábamos- oí que decía Edward- Mira mi amor, aquí está, nuestro pequeño: Thomas Anthony Cullen Swan, Tommy esta es tu hermosa mamá.- Edward puso un bultito ensangrentado en mis brazos y llámenme loca pero me pareció la cosa más hermosa de todo el planeta.

-Hola mi cielo, aquí está mamá, te amo- dije dándole un beso en su cabecita, vi a Edward y puedo apostar que mi mirada tenía la misma expresión de admiración y amor que la suya.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por este maravilloso regalo mi amor- me besó con fervor, amor y gratitud y yo le devolví el beso de la misma manera.

-Chicos nos tenemos que llevar al peque para limpiarlo y tenemos que asear a Bella también, enseguida la llevaremos a su habitación y en un rato más a su hijo, ya puedes dormir querida, hiciste un gran trabajo- suspiré aliviada y me recosté mientras hacían su trabajo, no sentí cuando me quede dormida, solo que cuando desperté sentí como si hubiera hecho todo un día de ejercicios intensos y al salir del gimnasio un camión me hubiera arrollado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- escuché la voz de Edward cerca de mi oído y sentí su mano acariciar mis cabellos.

-He estado en mejores condiciones ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- atiné a decir con la voz ronca.

-Unos cuarenta minutos, no mucho- respondió mi prometido que creo que no iba a perder su cara de felicidad por un buen tiempo

Necesito agua- dije incorporándome un poco en la cama, Edward me dio de tomar y por fin sentí alivio en mi garganta- creo que los gritos acabaron con mis cuerdas vocales- bromeé un poco- ¿Dónde está Tommy?- tenía muchas ganas de tener a mi bebé conmigo, necesitaba tenerlo.

-Lo traerán dentro de…

-Sra. Cullen su bebé necesita alimento de inmediato- Una enfermera entró con un bultito azul en un carrito y se lo entregó a Edward ¿Sra. Cullen? Busqué a Edward con la mirada y al ver mi cara interrogante solo se encogió de hombros.

-Hola de nuevo pequeño, estás con papá y ¿sabes algo? Te amo- ver como Edward hablaba con nuestro hijo y darle besos en su cabecita no tenía precio- Creo que alguien te necesita- Edward se acercó con nuestro hijo que sollozaba suavemente y lo puso en mis brazos mientras él se sentaba en un lado de la cama y pasaba un brazo atrás de mis hombros, mi hijo es precioso su piel tan blanca como la de Edward… y ese era el único rasgo que se podía distinguir a penas, se necesita de unas semanas para saber a ciencia cierta a quien se parece más, pero algo en mí me dice que tengo un Edward a escala entre mis brazos, la enfermera me indicó como ponerlo en posición para poder darle pecho y se retiró.

-Hola mi vida, Tommy soy tu mami mi cielo, te amo y tu papi y yo nos alegramos de tenerte- una vez que también le llené su cabecita cubierta con un gorrito de besos me aparté la bata y lo acerqué a mi pecho, mi pequeño poco a poco fue tomando mi pezón hasta que comenzó a succionar con ganas, era una experiencia maravillosa y no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas de pura felicidad.

-¿Es precioso verdad?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-Lo es, ya está con nosotros mi amor, no lo puedo creer, míralo es perfecto- dijo solemnemente sobando delicadamente su cabecita.

-¿Tus padres y los chicos?- pregunté distraídamente después de un rato.

-Les dije que vinieran mañana porque estarías demasiado agotada y ya era muy tarde para visitas- me limite a asentir y seguir viendo como nuestro bebé se alimentaba.

Mientras tuviera a los hombres de mi vida a mi lado, a nuestra familia y amigos sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, ahora solo quería ir lo más pronto posible a casa y que la fuerza nos acompañe porque estoy segura que la carrera de padres tiene un comienzo muy agotador pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAW ya nació! Thomas? el segundo nombre de Robert, no me pude resistir :P<br>**

**Muchaisimas gracias a todas por leer, por sus alertas, favoritos y rr! :D me alegran el corazón :3**

**Freyya: **gracias! que bueno que te parezca hermoso :3

**Winny: **siii el amor, el amor lindos ellos verdad :)

**Bueno pues me despido hasta le siguiente capítulo! nos leemos allá! :D... espero O.O :$ :D un abrazo a todas! :)**


	13. Así que¿Así es tener un hijo?

****Antes que nada: ****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.********

********Hola! yo sé, tres semanas tarde pero los parciales me succionaron la vida dos semanas y mentalmente frita D: bueno, espero les guste ya no hablo más xD  
><strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Así que… ¿así es tener un hijo?**

**EPOV**

Ver como Bella alimentaba a nuestro hijo era el acto más hermoso que había visto, se veía aún más hermosa con él en brazos, estaba tan absorto viéndolo que me sorprendió cuando abrió sus ojitos que miraban curiosos los cabellos de su madre.

-Oh Edward mira van a ser iguales a los tuyos, estoy segura- aunque aún no estaba bien definido se podía ver que tenía una tonalidad parecida a la de mis ojos.- Es más, estoy segura que será totalmente idéntico a ti, mira el color de su cabello es igual al tuyo y a pesar que aún no tiene mucho ya son un desastre total- dijo negando divertida.

-En pocas palabras estás diciendo que tenemos al hijo más guapo del mundo- dije con tono de broma una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Amor mejor te alejas de mí, no vaya ser que me dé por buscar una aguja y pinchar tu ego- me respondió haciendo también una broma.  
>Cuando Tommy decidió que ya había tomado lo suficiente Bella me lo entregó para que yo le sacara el aire dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, al principio pensé que me daría miedo cargarlo pero, no es por ser egocéntrico como cree mi dulce futura esposa, se me da natural, creo que es así para cada padre y madre, por lo menos nuca he visto un caso en que los padres no sepan cargar a su bebé, la enfermera llego al rato y volvió a llevarse a Tommy, Bella cansada como estaba se quedo dormida casi al instante y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos yo también me quedé dormido.<br>A la mañana siguiente llegaron mis padres, los chicos y mis muy cansados futuros suegros que solo fueron a dejar sus maletas a casa de mis padres (Esme había estado hablando muy seguido con la madre de Bella y se había hecho grandes amigas, y contra todo pronóstico también había se había echado al bolsillo al muy reservado Sr. Swan así que mi madre insistió en que se quedaran en su casa y no en la nuestra) y vinieron directo desde el aeropuerto para conocer a su nieto. No hicieron falta los mimos para nuestro pequeño, quien fue pasando de brazos en brazos hasta que por fin pude volver a tenerlo, fui a ducharme a casa mientras mi madre y las chicas le hacían compañía, y me tardé lo menos que pude y cuando llegué fui recibido con la buena noticia que mañana por la mañana podría llevarme a mis tesoros a casa. La tarde pasó igual entre visitas y la enfermera que llevaba a Tommy para que Bella lo alimentara, ella estaba muy emocionada con que mañana ya podría estar en casa y creo que será en ese momento cuando estemos a solas que la verdadera aventura va a comenzar. Cuando cayó la noche por más que Renee insistió en que ella se quedaría con Bella y yo me fuera a dormir me negué rotundamente, no quería separarme de ella en ningún momento y mi suegro con un "vamos mujer, ya no es una niña y tiene a este joven para cuidarla" la hizo salir de la habitación y cuando pasó por mi lado me dijo muy bajito "yo estuve en tus zapatos muchacho, no había fuerza humana que me separara de mi mujer cuando nacieron cada uno de mis hijos" . Cuando la enfermera se llevó a Tommy después de su última comida de la noche nos deseó suerte para lo que se nos avecinaba y es que de verdad la necesitaríamos.

Temprano en la mañana ayudé a Bella a bañarse y vestirse para que estuviera lista cuando trajeran los papeles del alta.

-Buenos días padres- saludó una sonriente Angela cuando entró con unos papeles en la mano- Aquí traigo tu pase de libertad y el de Tommy-

-¡Al fin! Un minuto más los iría a buscar ella misma- dije susurrándole a Ang pero por el golpe que me propinó Bella en el costado creo que me escuchó.

-Calla Cullen, ¿entonces ya no podemos ir?- preguntó Bella como niña pequeña queriendo saber si ya puede abrir sus regalos en su cumpleaños.

-Solo que…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la amable enfermera que traía a Tommy- bueno aquí está el que faltaba, ahora sí ya se pueden ir, recuerden, descansen cuando Tommy esté dormido sino no podrán llevar el paso, cualquier duda acá está el número de su pediatra y bueno ya saben… nada de sexo hasta por lo menos dentro cuarenta días y a partir de ahí cuando se sientan cómodos.- Yo asentí a todo y cuando vi a Bella estaba toda colorada por lo último… si, se seguía ruborizando a pesar de todo y me encantaba.  
>Como era de esperarse Bella puso muchos peros a la hora de salir en silla de ruedas del hospital como mandaba el protocolo alegando que podía caminar perfectamente, y ahora iba enfurruñada con Tommy en brazos que por su parte iba dormido muy tranquilito.<p>

-Vamos cielo quita esa cara, si Tommy se despierta y te ve así se va a asustar- dije intentando bromear pero no funcionó porque solo obtuve un bufido en respuesta. Creo que las hormonas iban a tardar un poco en volver su estado de ánimo a la normalidad pero me divertía verla haciendo berrinches. Cuando por fin llegamos abajo la deje en la entrada con una enfermera y fui a traer rápidamente el auto donde ya había acomodado la sillita para bebés. Cuando llegué agarré a Tommy lo acomodé en la sillita como nos habían enseñado en las clases pre-padres, cuando iba a ayudar a Bella esta ya se había metido en el asiento del copiloto y podía jurara que aún iba enfurruñada por según ella "no ponerme de su lado" así que entre en silencio en al auto, lo mejor era esperar que se le pasara porque en sus momentos de rabieta cualquier cosa podría ser usada en mi contra.

-Lo siento, no me quería poner así- dijo cuando me detuve en un semáforo- Creo que el cúmulo de emociones de estos días me pasó factura- toda la culpa se reflejaba en su carita y no pude más que sonreír cuando mordió su labio y bajó la mirada.

-Tranquila mi amor, lo sé, aún estás muy sensible- dije acariciando su mano y llevándola a mis labios antes que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

-Te amo- podía ver todo el amor en esos ojos que tanto me encantaban y le susurré un "te amo" antes que se cerraran y se recostara en el asiento.

Al llegar a casa Bella se había quedado dormida así que tomé a Tommy, quien seguía plácidamente dormido, a su habitación y encendí el comunicador llevándome el otro en mi bolsillo para cuando se despertara, luego fui por Bella que cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto se sobresaltó y miró desorientada a todos lados, se veía realmente adorable hasta que enfocó su vista en mí y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Tommy?- preguntó mientras luchaba con el cinturón.

-Shh tranquila cariño, ya lo fui a dejar a su cunita y encendí los comunicadores por si se despierta, ven, aún estas medio dormida, vamos a la cama para que sigas descansando- cuando salió del coche la tomé en mis brazos lo que la hizo soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Vamos Edward solo estaba descansando un poco los ojos, no estoy cansada- un bostezo arruinó su ya de por si mala actuación y no pude evitar reír.

-Si claro querida, no estás cansada- íbamos entrando a la casa y Bella iba a replicar cuando un sabe llanto se escuchó a través del mini radio que andaba- Creo que alguien ya despertó, ven- la dejé en el piso y subimos a ver a nuestro muñequito que ya lloraba con más fuerza.

-Ya ya está mi amor tranquilo mamá y papá están aquí- intentaba tranquilizarlo Bella pero no parecía funcionar- Le di de comer antes de venir, a ver…- dijo mientras desabrochaba la parte de abajo del mameluco- oh si encontré el problema… uno con un olor muy fuerte de hecho.

-Creo que es hora de poner en práctica nuestras clases- puse a Tommy en la mesita para cambiarlo que estaba en su baño y cuidadosamente abrí su pañal, y puedo jurar que la intensidad del olor bien me pudo haber quemado las pestañas- Pero hijo ¿qué te han dado de comer?- bromeé mientras tiraba el pañal sucio al basurero y limpiaba su culito ante la atenta mirada de Bella, le puse la crema para evitar alergias y finalmente le puse su pañal- ya está campeón-

-Eres todo un papá- dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla y después sacaba un pijamita limpio- yo lo cambio ve a lavarte las manos. Cuando terminé de lavarme las manos Bella ya había terminado de cambiarlo y salió a sentarse en la mecedora para arrullar a Tommy, -Duerme bebé ya estás limpiecito y puedes seguir tu siesta para que cuando vengan tus abuelitos y tíos estés despierto- Creo que desde que vi a Bella con Tommy en brazos después de que nació he dicho "es la estampa más hermosa que he visto" muchas veces, y creo que de ahora en adelante van a ser muchas más, como esta por ejemplo. Creo que en estos momentos no hay hombre más feliz que yo, solo alguien que ya ha pasado por esto puede saber la alegría que el amor puede traer a tu vida y más cuando ese amor tiene sus frutos.  
>Tommy volvió a quedarse dormido y Bella y yo aprovechamos para ducharnos, ponernos ropa más cómoda y dormir un rato antes que todos llegaran, siempre con el intercomunicador a nuestro lado por si Tommy despertaba. Dormimos dos horas completas antes que Tommy decidiera que era hora de comer, en lo que Bella lo alimentaba me mandó a revisar que todo estuviera ordenado para cuando llegaran nuestras familias y amigos, y gracias al servicio de limpieza que llegaba diario todo estaba en orden, fui a la cocina a calentar algo de lasagna que mamá había venido a dejar ayer y preparé una ensalada, nadie iba a decir que no atendía bien a mí mujer. Bella bajó con el niño en brazos y la ayudé a ponerlo en su porta-bebés.<p>

-Vamos mamá, tienes que alimentarte bien-

-Huele delicioso, tu mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo… no se lo digas a Renee, siempre le dije que su comida era la mejor para no herir sus sentimientos pero la verdad es que no tiene la habilidad- comentó riéndose.

-Entonces tu aprendiste a cocinar por mera sobrevivencia- le contesté también riendo.

-Y después me ayudó a mantener vivo a mi papá, antes que yo me mudará con él sobrevivía a puras sopas instantáneas y comida de la cafetería del pueblo- terminamos de comer entre bromas a la comida de su madre, que esperaba nunca tener que probar, y mis maravillosas habilidades para cambiar pañales, luego nos fuimos a la sala y cargué a nuestro hijo para tenerlo más cerca.

-¿Te das cuenta que este es nuestro primer día los tres juntos en casa?- dije mientras jugaba con las manitas de Tommy quien tenía los ojitos muy abiertos y hacía gestos con la boquita.

-El primero de muchos- respondió mirándome amorosamente, se acercó más para acariciar a nuestro bebé y después juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso-  
>Cuando llegaron nuestros padres y los chicos, todo fue risas, consejos para Bella y para mí, mimos para el miembro más reciente de la familia.<p>

-Te lo digo chico, les esperan muchas noches de mal sueño pero vale la pena, los hijos son el mejor regalo de todos- para mi sorpresa Charlie y yo habíamos congeniado y ya no temía por la integridad de mis partes nobles por haber embarazado a su pequeña.

-Les esperan grandes aventuras, y si sale como Edward se van a tener que armar de valor y paciencia por las ocurrencias que pueda tener.- como siempre mi madre haciendo referencia a mi muy inquieta infancia.

-Claro hijo ya tienes que estar preparado, si algún día no encuentras ninguno de tus zapatos revisa en el baúl de los juguetes- cuando los padres se ensañan con uno por sus "pasadas" de la infancia no hay quien los detenga.

-¿Le escondiste los zapatos a tu padre?- preguntó Renee riéndose.

-Solo quería que se quedara a jugar conmigo- me defendí y era cierto, mi papá había tenido mucho trabajo esos días y casi no lo veía, era entendible que quería que se quedara.

-Eres adorable- dijo mi Bella tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Escuchamos un "aaaw" colectivo y Bella se puso tan rojita como un tomate.

-Tengo tanta ropita para ti pequeño, serás el bebé mejor vestido de todos- Alice ya tenía listo un arsenal de ropa que dudaba que le alcanzáramos a poner pero no había quien la detuviera.

-Una vez que aprendas a caminar te vamos a enseñar a jugar al fútbol- le hablaba Jasper mientras Alice lo sostenía y por un momento pensé que ellos formarían una hermosa familia algún día.

-ven con el tío Oso pequeñín, yo te voy a enseñar todo a cerca de conquistar chicas y- volvió a ver a todos lados como no queriendo que nadie lo oyera, en lo que claro falló estrepitosamente- te voy a enseñar a usar un condón ya que es obvio que a tu padre no se le da muy bien, pero omitiré eso cuando crezcas para no tener problemas con él-

-¡EMMET!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y Tommy se asustó porque comenzó a sollozar pero antes que rompiera en llanto Emmet increíblemente lo comenzó a arrullar para que no llorara.

-Calma peque, son todos unos exagerados, acostúmbrate porque vas a vivir con ellos pero no te preocupes el tío Oso va a estar para que no pierdas la cabeza.-  
>Creo que no solo yo miraba la escena con la boca abierta, pero ¿quién lo diría? Al grandulón se le da bien el papel de papá. Volví a ver a Rose y esta se le había quedado viendo embobada y cuando se percató que yo la estaba mirando bajo la vista y pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas antes que saliera a la cocina y la seguí.<p>

-¿Todo bien Rose?- le pregunté y pegó un saltito del susto porque no me escuchó llegar.

-Eeeeh si, ¿por qué?-

-Vamos Rose pueda que no te conozca desde hace mucho pero conozco la mirada de una mujer enamorada- Rose abrió los ojos como platos y eso me hizo sonreír, le había dado al clavo... Rose sentía algo por Emmet.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- preguntó sonrojándose.

-No, solo digamos que te pillé en un momento de debilidad, no me voy a entrometer lo prometo pero Rose, tenle paciencia al grandote.- asintió y salí de la cocina con una sonrisa… ya estaba llegando la hora de que mi hermano dejara sus miedos y se permitiera ser feliz con una buena mujer.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa mi amor?- no me percaté que Bella estaba a mi lado porque tenía la vista en Tommy que en esos momentos tenía embobados a mis suegros.

-Porque soy feliz, tú me has hecho feliz- le respondí atrayéndola a mi y dándole un beso con el que intentaba transmitirle toda mi felicidad.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz- me contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta ya todos nos estábamos despidiendo, bañamos a Tommy y le pusimos uno de los muchos pijamas que Alice había diseñado para él, se durmió enseguida que terminé de sacarle el aire y no sentí en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos Bella y yo, pero ya era bien entrada la noche cuando un fuerte llanto nos despertó de golpe, le dije a Bella que yo iba a verlo y mientras caminaba a su habitación solo pude pensar en que si, ahora comenzaba la verdadera aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer! :D hoy no pude contestar rv porque solo vine de pasadita a terminar el cap y subirlo pero siempre los leo y me da mucho gusto que los escriban :3 Nos leemos en el proximo (espero :O :D)... lo que les depara la primera noche y los primeros días xD<br>Un abrazo! :D**


	14. Cansados pero felices

**Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

****Holaaaaa! Aquí vengo con el otro capítulo, espero les guste :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Cansados pero felices**

**EPOV**

Al llegar a la cuna de mi hijo lo tomé cuidadosamente y comencé a arrullarlo, al ver que eso no funcionaba lo recosté en el cambiador y revisé su pañal pero estaba limpio y seco, luego miré el horario que nos había recomendado el pediatra para sus tiempos de comida y me di cuenta que ya era hora de su otra toma.

-¿Así que tienes hambre pequeño?, entonces tenemos que ir con mami para que comas saludablemente- le dije a mi pequeño que estaba seguro no comprendía ni una palabra de lo que decía mientras me dirigía a la habitación principal- Aquí entre nos, tienes el mejor lugar del mundo para comer ¿sabes? Yo lo he frecuentado muchas veces en estos últimos meses y era exclusivo para mí, pero solo por ser tu voy a hacer una excepción- Entré en nuestra habitación con mi pequeño aún sollozando lo cual hizo que Bella se levantara rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila cariño, es solo que es hora de su otra comida, y dado que tú estás mejor equipada solo cumplo con la misión de traerlo para que no tengas que levantarte de la cama- su semblante se tranquilizó al instante y negó sonriendo.

-Creo que voy a ser una madre tremendamente paranoica- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y extendía sus brazos para agarrar a Tommy- ¿Tienes hambre mi vida? Por supuesto que sí, ya está mi cielo come para que crezcas fuerte y sano como tu papi- Cada vez que veía a Bella con nuestro hijo en brazos se me caía la baba, sin duda son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y ahora solo falta ponerle el sello oficial a nuestra relación: darnos el "Sí, acepto" dentro de unos meses.

-Es perfecto- dije mientras jugaba con los deditos de una de las manitas de Tommy y cuando iba a retirar mi dedo él lo tomó con toda la fuerza que le permitía su corta edad, siempre había escuchado a otros hombres decir que pocas sensaciones eran tan poderosas como la primera vez que tu hijo te toma el dedo, y ahora los comprendo, no estoy seguro porque pero mi corazón se infló un poco más al sentir como se rehusaba a soltarme.

-Sí, lo es, nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber ido a aquella discoteca y encontrarme contigo, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- me respondió mi Bella con una hermosa sonrisa que correspondí para después darle un casto beso en los labios. Pasó un rato mientras nuestro pequeño se saciaba y cada vez que intentaba sacar mi dedo de su manito hacia un ruidito y apretaba más, lo cual me hacía sonreír, al parecer le gustaba.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho… ¿Quién diría que por hacerle caso a Emmet y Alice encontraríamos el amor?- dije riendo ante lo absurdo, ya que por lo general los planes del grandulón siempre me habían ocasionado problemas y situaciones más que vergonzosas, y por las historias de Bella le sucedía igual con los planes de Alice. Al terminar de comer, volví a sacarle el aire a Tommy y junto con Bella lo llevamos de vuelta a su cunita.  
>Volvimos a la cama y caímos rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Nos despertamos nuevamente con el llanto de Tommy en la madrugada, esta vez para un cambio de pañal, después otra vez para comer y así pasamos nuestra primera noche como familia, tremendamente cansados pero más felices que nuca.<p>

A la mañana siguiente me levanté antes que Bella, me tomaría dos semanas del trabajo para no dejarlos tan pronto, primero fui a ver a Tommy a quien me encontré con los ojos muy abiertos y moviendo sus manitos.

-Buenos días pequeño, ven con papá, vamos a preparar el desayuno para mamá- dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos y a la vez cogía el porta-bebés para tenerlo cerca mientras hacía la comida. Bajé a la cocina y lo puse sobre la mesa mientras preparaba una mezcla para hotcakes.- A mami le encantan estos, pero también le voy a preparar algo de huevos, bacon y frutas ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo se supone que parte de eso es tu comida, claro que no esperaba ninguna contestación por lo que me sorprendí al oír la voz de Bella.

-Le parece totalmente delicioso, buenos días cielo- dijo mientras acariciaba a Tommy- Buenos días amor, ¿por qué no me despertaste? Te hubiera ayudado a preparar el desayuno.- me reprocho mientas se ponía de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Te estás reponiendo de un parto amor, quiero consentirte- le respondí mientras revolvía los huevos y ponía a freír el bacon.  
>Decidimos desayunar en el patio para recibir un poco de aire fresco y luz del sol, adoraba estar con mi familia, y eso que apenas habían pasado un par de días, luego de comer Tommy decidió que ya era su turno y reclamó la atención de su madre, mientras tanto yo aproveché para recoger los platos y ponerlos en el lavavajilla. Mis suegros y mis padres llegaron por la tarde para acaparar por completo a mi hijo y volvieron a discutir a quien se parecía más, sinceramente yo aún no notaba ningún parecido específico como para decir que era igual a mí pero mi madre insistía en que yo me veía exactamente igual pero ¿A caso no todos los bebés se ven casi iguales al momento de nacer? Llámenme mal padre pero cuando fui la primera vez a los cuneros una amable enfermera me tuvo que decir cuál era el mío sino me hubiera tardado un buen rato en encontrarlo. Bueno viéndolo bien, su piel es exactamente del mismo blanco que la mía, aunque claro el pobre no tenía ninguna aspiración en salir con un poco de color ya que su madre también tiene una hermosa y blanca piel. Renee y mi madre insistieron en hacer la cena y ¿quién en su sano juicio se negaría a una comida hecha por su madre? Estaba claro que nosotros no, nos deleitaron con un rico pollo horneado con salsa de hongos, verduras salteadas con mantequilla, pan recién horneado y un exquisito vino blanco (jugo de manzanas para Bella). La pasamos entre pláticas cargadas con más consejos y para mi pesar más historias de cuando era niño.<p>

-Cuando se normalice su ciclo de sueño van a poder descansar un poco más- nos alentó Renee

-Si bella resulta como su madre, impide que llame al pediatra a media noche solo porque el niño tiene hipo- comentó Charlie riendo mientras Renee le sacaba la lengua, ahora sabía de dónde había aprendido Bella ese gesto.

-Dime querida ¿Te ayuda mi hijo a cambiar pañales? Confieso que no me logro hacer una imagen mental de eso- dijo mi padre dirigiéndome una mirada burlona.

-Aunque les parezca increíble, Edward tiene una excelente habilidad para cambiar pañales- me defendió mi hermosa novia.

-Entiéndenos Bella, Edward era incapaz de cargar a un niño, deberías haberlo visto cuando me acompañó a dejar víveres a un orfanato, una de las cuidadoras le ofreció cargar a un bebé para tomar una fotografía y parecía que estuviera sosteniendo una bomba a punto de estallar- dijo mi madre haciendo reír a los demás con esa imagen de mí.

-Muy graciosa madre, ahora Bella no me va dejar cargar a Tommy- refunfuñe y me crucé de brazos

-Pero si ya lo haces bien, creo que tu instinto paternal te ayudo con eso- dijo Bella acariciando mi mejilla. Y respondí dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes chico? Pueden que ya hayan tenido un hijo pero aún me cuesta no querer golpearte cuando tocas a mi pequeña, entenderás el sentimiento si algún día tienen una princesa y les llegue con su primer novio- comentó Charlie

-Bella cariño, no vamos a tener niñas- dije seriamente y todos rompieron en risas, yo no le veía la gracia ¿Cómo esperan que algún día acepte eso?  
>Nuestros padres se fueron cuando ya era la hora del baño para Tommy, después comió su cena y lo acostamos cuando se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre quien lo arrullaba en la mecedora.<p>

**BPOV**

Una vez que nos acostamos no me podía dormir, y me estaba removiendo tanto que no dejaba dormir a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- me preguntó mientras estaba recostada en su pecho.

-No lo sé, creo que no logro controlar la emoción de tener a Tommy con nosotros, a veces me hace falta sentirlo en mi vientre, creo que es normal- dije sonriendo ante lo tonto que me resultaba lo que había dicho.

-Claro que es normal, pero por lo menos ya no estás incomoda, ¿ya no recuerdas como estabas una semana atrás? – hice una mueca indicando que claro que lo recordaba.

-Así que ¿no vamos a tener niñas? Dime como vas a controlar eso y creo que nos haremos millonarios- le dije recordando lo gracioso que se había visto diciendo eso.

-Ya somos millonarios querida y con lo otro, ya me encargaré de habla con los nadadores para que pasen el cromosoma Y.- no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante su respuesta.

-Vamos a tener una niña, ya lo verás- le respondí mientras jugaba con el suave vello que tenía su pecho, y me sorprendí ante eso, ya que antes me había asustado con el hecho de pensar en tener más hijos pero ahora… creo que ya me podía ver en esta casa con niños correteando por todos lados.

-Entonces no va a tener novio hasta que cumpla veinticinco años por lo menos- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Seguro cielo, suerte con eso- contesté dando un bostezo- creo que ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches mi amor- dije estirándome para darle un beso de buenas noches en los labios.

-Que descanses amor- me respondió con otro.

Sentía que no había dormido mucho cuando el llanto de Tommy nos despertó a través del monitor y volvimos a repetir el mismo ritual de la noche anterior. Los días pasaron entre visitas de nuestros padres, los chicos y noches de mal sueño pero no se podía negar que éramos felices, ya habían pasado 10 días desde el nacimiento de Tommy lo que significaba que solo quedaban cuatro días para que Edward volviera al trabajo, me ponía triste pensar que no estaría todo el día con nosotros pero sabía que a diferencia de mí él no podía hacer su trabajo desde casa. Moría por que pasaran los días para dejar de sangrar, si tener un periodo era incómodo ¡esto del loquios es una verdadera tortura! A parte de la incomodidad, Edward y nuestras respectivas madres se encargaban de que no hiciera nada porque podía aumentar el flujo, se los agradecía pero ya me sentía desesperada por no hacer nada, además llegaba el servicio de limpieza a diario por lo que de cualquier forma no había mucho que hacer. Así que cuando Edward comenzara a trabajar me pondría a trabajar en una buena historia para mantener la mente ocupada cuando Tommy estuviera dormido y no hubiera nadie revoloteando por aquí.

Había llegado el día en que Edward regresaría al trabajo y estaba haciendo de todo por aparentar que estaba bien, lo que no me costaba porque él me hacía reír con su dramatismo.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa si solo llamas porque te sientes sola, o porque se te acabo el jugo, lo que sea sabes que vendré en quince minutos- me decía cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Edward, cualquier cosa voy a correr al teléfono y te llamo, ahora vete antes que llegues tarde- lo regañe dándole una nalgada juguetona y un beso de despedida.

-Está bien, está bien, voy a venir a la hora de la comida y Bella… me voy a cobrar esa nalgada- dijo dándome un rápido beso y salió silbando alegremente hacia su automóvil.

Acababa de dormir a Tommy a media mañana y estaba a punto de ponerme a escribir cuando sonó el timbre y más rápido que Flash fui a abrir la puerta antes que fuera a despertar al príncipe de la casa. Vi por la mirilla de la puerta y una muy sonriente Alice estaba afuera, cuando abrí la puerta entró dando brinquitos alegremente.

-Hola Bella, como Edward volvía hoy al trabajo aproveché para hacerte una visita de mujeres- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?-

-Se acaba de dormir- puso una cara de pena pero enseguida la recompuso.

-En ese caso puedo pasar directamente al grano, tenemos que comenzar a planear tu boda- solo decir esto y mi cara se puso más blanca- no pongas esa cara ya Edward me advirtió que no tengo permiso para hacer nada que tu no quieras así que básicamente tú dices algo que te guste y como lo quieres y yo lo busco- dijo con cara de fastidio, pero me hizo reír, Alice se ponía como un aniña cuando no se salía con la suya.

-Está bien pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es recuperar mi peso normal- le respondí arrugando la nariz- estaba pensando en Agosto, a mediados, como el 13- dije sonrojándome furiosamente- Fue el día que nos conocimos- le aclaré ante su cara interrogante.

-Querrás decir el día que concibieron a Tommy- me contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Y yo solo pude sonrojarme más- Esta bien, estamos a 13 de mayo, por lo que tenemos menos de tres meses para organizarlo todo, que bueno que no quedaste con demasiado peso después del parto, te va a costar menos llegar a un peso normal-

-Creo que eso será lo más difícil, voy a esperar que pase otra semana para comenzar a hacer ejercicio como se debe, por el momento solo caminó, esto del flujo post-parto es una molestia.- me quejé

-Ya vas a ver que el tiempo pasa rápido y ya vas a estar más cómoda, por el momento ¿ya pensaste donde quieres que sea la ceremonia?- nos enfrascamos en una charla sobre iglesias, capillas, lugares para recepción, colores, flores y un sinfín de cosas que se necesitan para una boda- ¿Quieres algún modelo especial de vestido?- me preguntó como si del clima se tratase pero yo sabía que ese era el tema del que más deseaba hablar.

-Deja de fingir Mary Alice Brandon, se que mueres por hablar sobre eso, pero como yo no tengo ni idea acerca de moda, te lo dejo en tus manos, yo sé que vas a diseñar el vestido perfecto para mí porque conoces lo que me gusta- solo oí un grito demasiado chillón que asumí era de felicidad y sentí a mi pequeña amiga apoderarse de mi cuello con sus brazos.

-No te vas a arrepentir, de verdad, te vas a ver hermosa, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos, que pena que no pude ver despierto a Tommy, le das un beso de mi parte, ciao ciao!- dijo más rápido que Speedy Gonzales.  
>Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las doce en punto y Edward no tardaría en venir a comer, así que como toda futura esposa responsable, pedí comida a domicilio porque mi loca amiga había acaparado mi atención toda la mañana, pero no me quejo, fue una mañana productiva y con lo que hablamos acerca de la boda estaba segura que Alice me traería mil y una opciones para escoger según mis gustos, y no tenía que preocuparme con que saliera con algo demasiado extravagante porque se había tomado en serio lo de "es el día de Bella y Edward, y va a ser como ellos quieran", ahora tenía que hablar con Edward para ver si estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le dije a Alice. Fui a poner a Tommy en su porta-bebé porque no tardaría en despertar y quería tenerlo cerca para no salir corriendo.<br>Sonó el timbre y estaba segura que era el repartidor de comida y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con el repartidor más sexy que jamás había tocado a mi puerta: Edward.

-Huele delicioso cariño, dijo después de darme un beso en la nariz y pasar al interior de la casa.

-Lo siento, Alice vino y nos pusimos a hablar sobre la boda y se me fue el tiempo- me disculpe mientras sacaba los platos, en ese momento oímos unos sollozos provenientes del porta-bebé y a Edward se le iluminó la cara cuando llegó donde estaba.

-Así que has decidido despertar para saludarme ¿o será para comer?- le dijo a Tommy y luego le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Yo creo que las dos cosas- dije viendo a nuestro pequeño que había calmado sus sollozos cuando su padre lo tomó en brazos- también creo que te ha extrañado aunque después que te fuiste solo pasó despierto un momento-

-¿Tú me extrañaste?- pregunto con carita de cachorrito.

-Demasiado, ya me había acostumbrado a estar contigo todo el día- dije sonrojándome un poco- perdón, ahora ya parezco una esposa pegajosa- terminé de decir y me mordí el labio.

-Pues yo también echo de menos estar todo el día contigo, de pronto no me gusta tanto mi trabajo, me voy a perder de muchas cosas- refunfuñó y no pude evitar reírme, cuando ponía cara de niño diciendo "no es justo" se veía realmente adorable. Le di de comer a Tommy mientras Edward comía y a la vez me daba de comer a mí, me rehusé al principio pero ya que él insistió… era innegable el amor que sentía Edward por nuestro hijo, ahora me parecía ridículo haber pensado que no lo iba a querer, solo con ve como interactuaba con él, como lo miraba me derretía el corazón, amaba a mis dos hombres con todo mi corazón y estaba segura que seríamos muy felices. Edward como siempre le sacó el aire a Tommy después de comer, pasamos un tiempo los dos hablándole y luego lo arrulló hasta que se durmió otra vez, lastimosamente Edward tenía que regresar a la oficina, y nada más se fue deseé que las horas pasaran rápido para que volviera a casa, también volví a desear que pasaran rápido los días para salir de la dieta porque además de ser muy incómodo también quería volver a hacer el amor con mi amado futuro esposo. Me llevé a Tommy a mi estudio y comencé a trabajar en un nuevo cuento para niños, y creo que va a ser el mejor que haya escrito porque va a ser como si se lo estuviera contando a mi propio hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Deysi Maria: <strong>que bueno que te siga gustando :3

**Ninacara: **me alegra que te guste! y pues esa es la idea que no sea tan cargado, como de esas películas románticas sin mucho drama :)**  
><strong>

**Bueno pues hasta aquí por hoy, muchas gracias a todas por leer :D espero que nos leamos el otro fin de semana. Que tengan una buena semana! :D  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.****

****Holaaaaa! ya se me hizo costumbre dejar pasar dos semanas entre cada capítulo pero por razones de fuerza mayor (se me arruinó el cargador de la computadora ._.) no había podido subir -_- bueno sin nada más las dejo que lean :D espero les guste :$ :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Todo en su lugar**

Los tres meses luego del nacimiento de Tommy habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aquí me encontraba yo a una semana de mi boda probándome por última vez el precioso vestido que Alice diseñó para mí, todo había sido cansancio y alegría, mis padres estuvieron dos semanas y luego regresaron a sus respectivos estados, todo era perfecto salvo por un solo detalle: Edward solo usa nuestra cama para dormir, cuando terminó mi dieta pensé que él iba a ser el más contento pero cada vez que los besos y caricias estaban subiendo de tono muy "caballerosamente" me detenía con la excusa de que me podía doler, que quizá era muy pronto ¡hasta que estaba cansado! Así que no es de extrañar que a estas alturas esté considerando que tal vez ya no me veo atractiva para él, o que ahora que ya nació Tommy se haya dado cuenta que en realidad no siente nada por mí.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos-¡ Te acabo de preguntar si está bien que si quieres que del pastel de bodas salga un bailarín exótico y asentiste! ¿Qué pasa Swan, problemas con el príncipe encantador?-

-No pasa nada Alice, es solo que a pesar de todo estoy nerviosa- no sé si me creyó o no pero solo musitó un "ok" y terminó de hacer un último ajuste en mi cintura y después salió corriendo porque llamaron de no sé donde para no sé que de la recepción, la verdad no me podía concentrar en nada que no fuera el por qué Edward ya no me encuentra atractiva. Antes de seguir con pensamientos que no me llevarían a nada me vino a la mente una idea que estaba más que dispuesta a realizar. Unos ruiditos muy familiares me devolvieron nuevamente a la realidad, Tommy reclamaba mi atención a través del intercomunicador.

-Buenas tardes mi cielo, ¿dormiste bien?- aunque sabía que aún no entendía nada de lo que le decía mi pequeñito hizo lo que parecía una sonrisa- ¿Sabes algo? esta noche me vas a ayudar a qué tú papi me diga qué va mal- me miraba con una carita de confusión que cualquiera pensaría que sabía de lo que estaba hablando- Así que vas a portarte muy bien y vas a dormir toda la noche ¿entendido?- dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le hacía cariñitos en su carita con mi nariz y el hacía más ruiditos y hacía esa dulce sonrisita de bebé- Tomaré eso como un sí, ahora vamos a hacer ejercicio.  
>Estaba terminando mi hora de ejercicios cuando Esme llegó de visita y claro que notó que algo me tenía un poco distraída, sabiendo que ella me podía comprender le conté mis temores y mis planes para esta noche.<p>

-Me parece perfecto Bella, me pasó con Carlisle luego de los tres partos, no es más que miedo de que te pueda hacer daño, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?- me confortó con esa mirada maternal llena de calidez- Pero necesitan algo de tiempo solos, la abuela Elizabeth hizo algo por mí que estoy segura a ustedes dos les va a funcionar, ¿Qué dices si me llevo a Tommy para que duerma en nuestra casa para que ustedes puedan estar tranquilos?-

-Yo, no lo sé…-

-Tranquila cielo, lo voy a cuidar bien, también entiendo que no quieras dejarlo pero va a estar con sus abuelitos – la verdad es que me aterraba que se llevaran a mi bebé pero Esme tenía razón, necesitábamos esto.

-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me llamas no importa la hora ¿prometido?-

-Prometido, bien ahora ve a darte una ducha, y luego lo que tengas que preparar y Bella… tranquila cariño no tienes nada de que asustarte-

Después de la ducha, fui a preparar la cena y a cambiarme, de pronto me habían entrado unos nervios terribles tanto que cuando oí que se abría la puerta de la entrada pegué un brinco.

-¿Bella, a dónde están mis amores?- bien, era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡En el comedor!- cuando entró en el salón ya me había recompuesto, caminé coquetamente hacia donde él que me miraba con la confusión pintada en el rostro, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un casto beso de bienvenida- bienvenido a casa mi amor- me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un ligero beso.

-Ahora que ya saludé como es debido a la mujer más bella del mundo, ¿A dónde está el segundo hombre más guapo del mundo?- me preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada el porta-bebé

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo y bueno- me aparté de él mientras los nervios me comían otra vez, ¿cómo se supone que le preguntas a tu futuro esposo por qué no quiere hacer el amor contigo?- Esme lo llevó a pasar la noche a su casa.

-¿Bella qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó tomando una posición más alerta

-Exactamente eso es lo que quiero saber yo- respiré profundo y me armé de valor otra vez- Ya pasaron tres meses desde que nació Tommy y lo hemos sabido llevar bastante bien de hecho, ha sido maravilloso- dije sonriendo y noté como Edward se estaba relajando- pero desde que terminó mi periodo de dieta, bueno, yo he intentado pero tú no…- "respira Bella" me dije a mi misma- ya no quieres hacer el amor conmigo- solté por fin con la mirada gacha y un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas-

-Bella yo…- le hice una seña para que se callara, sino soltaba todo no lo haría nunca.

-Cada vez que lo intentaba ponías una excusa, está bien que te preocupes por mí, por si me va a doler, por si voy a estar incómoda, pero si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos ¿verdad?- antes de que me contestará seguí hablando- ¿realmente es eso lo que te preocupa o acaso ya no me encuentras atractiva? Dime qué te pasa porque ¡no es muy confortable saber que tu futuro esposo solo quiere compartir tu cama para dormir!- terminé alzando un poco la voz y no me di cuenta a qué horas había comenzado a llorar, ni cómo fue que terminé sollozando en su pecho.

-Isabella mírame- levanté lentamente la cabeza para encontrarme con unos ojos que me veían medio compasivos medio divertidos- No hacerte el amor ha sido el peor de los castigos que he recibido pero por un tiempo era necesario, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca pienses que ya no te quiero o que no te deseo, para mí siempre vas a ser la mujer más hermosa de todas, incluso cuando ya estemos viejos y arrugados no voy a tener ojos para nadie más ¿comprendes?- asentí sintiéndome sobrecogida por sus palabras- Y sí, tengo miedo de que aún te pueda doler, me puse a leer libros de post-parto y algunas mujeres no pueden tener relaciones sin sentir dolor o incomodidad hasta por lo menos 5 meses después, no te quiero lastimar, eso es todo- terminó y me dio un beso en cada ojo, la nariz y por último mis labios.

-Tu peor excusa fue un domingo que después de no estar haciendo nada toda la tarde me dijiste que estabas cansado- dije con la voz un poco gangosa por haber llorado y me reí al ver como un leve rubor surcaba sus mejillas y sonreía avergonzado.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor- me respondió aún sonrojado

-Entonces ahora que aclaramos las cosas- volví a abrazarme a él presionando deliberadamente mi pecho contra el suyo y dejando un mordisco en su cuello- ¿cenamos?- me separé de golpe con un gesto de total inocencia en la cara.

-Malvada- dijo con la voz ronca.

-Siéntate Cullen, conociéndote como te conozco te saltaste el almuerzo para tener todo en orden para la reunión del jueves…- no pude terminar de decir nada porque en ese momento me haló hacia donde estaba y me plantó un beso que me robó hasta el alma.

-La comida puede esperar amor mío, ahora tenemos que ver si estás en condiciones para nuestra luna de miel- no pude poner objeción ante eso, en parte porque necesitaba fundirme con él así como un adicto necesita su droga y en parte porque en ese momento estaba dejando húmedos besos por mi cuello y levantando el doblado de mi blusa para sacármela lo antes posible. No hubo necesidad de decir más y nos dejamos llevar por el amor y la pasión que nos unían, me sentí en la gloria cuando por fin volvimos a ser uno, por cómo me estaba tomando tan cariñosamente al principio para saber si me sentía bien y después apasionadamente para liberar todas estas semanas que no habíamos estado juntos de esta forma. Esa noche me dormí desnuda en los brazos del hombre que amo, felizmente cansada y deseando que pasara nuestra boda para estar los tres juntos de vacaciones, por qué si, habíamos decidido que nos llevaríamos a Tommy con nosotros, no soportábamos la idea de dejarlo por tanto tiempo.

**Narradora POV**

El día de la boda de Edward y Bella por fin había llegado y no habían dos corazones más felices que el de ellos en esos momentos. Él esperaba inquieto en el altar con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, Esme lo había intentado peinar pero era imposible, su cabello no le hacía caso ni a él mismo. Se puso alerta cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar y vio como Rose (quién ya llevaba una semana como la novia oficial del ya no eterno soltero Emmet Cullen) entraba llevando en sus brazos a un muy apuesto jovencito con un traje en miniatura igual que el suyo, un gracioso corbatín y un cojín que el pequeño intentaba comerse en el que iban las dos alianzas que los harían frente a los demás marido y mujer; luego entró Alice seguida por Angela y detrás de ella una niña (sobrina de Ang) que iba tirando pétalos de muchos colores a su paso, y al final la más hermosa de todas las mujeres vestida de blanco acompañada por Charlie que se notaba más nervioso que su propia hija, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte a medida que se iban acercando, por su lado Bella también estaba con el corazón en la boca, era el día que ambos habían esperado. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Charlie colocó la mano de su hija entre la de su futuro esposo, diciéndole tácitamente que le entregaba su mayor tesoro. Una vez todo estuvo listo el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia en la que los dos enamorados apenas pusieron atención ya que no apartaban su atención uno del otro, dijeron los votos tradicionales ya que sus promesas las habían hecho el día que Edward le pidió ser su esposa, solo fueron conscientes del momento en que deslizaron sus alianzas y se dieron su primer beso como esposos, todo pasó entre lágrimas de alegría, bromas entre hermanos, felicitaciones y muestras de cariño hasta que llegaron a la recepción en la casa de los padres de Edward.

-Eres feliz Sra. Cullen- preguntó un extremadamente feliz Edward con una mirada de triunfo mientras hacían su primer baile.

-Soy feliz Sr. Cullen- le respondió de igual forma- Pero nos hace falta alguien ¿no crees?- y como si la hubieran llamado con la mente Alice apareció a la par de ellos con un inquieto Tommy en los brazos.

-Creo que alguien los extraña chicos- Alice le entregó a Edward a su hijo quien a su corta edad ya lo reconocía pues cada vez que lo veía comenzaba a hacer ruiditos y mover los brazos hacia donde él estaba para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué dices amigo, listo para unas merecidas vacaciones en…? Ah, sí lo olvidaba, mamá no sabe a dónde la llevaremos- Isabella miraba a sus dos hombres con ojos entrecerrados porque uno se rehusaba a decirle donde pasarían su luna de miel y el otro, bueno, literalmente no le podía decir nada.

-¿No me piensas decir a dónde vamos verdad?-Edward solo negó sonriendo y con un brazo sosteniendo a su hijo y el otro tomando a su esposa por la cintura continuó bailando. Bella le había preguntado muchas veces a dónde pasarían su luna de miel pero él nunca había soltado ni siquiera una pista.  
>Se despidieron de todos sus seres queridos prometiendo llamar para decirles que llegaron bien. Ahora era tiempo de mirar al frente juntos, tomados de las manos y luchando día a día por la felicidad de la familia que habían comenzado a formar.<br>Una noche de copas, acercarse a una extraña en un bar, irse con un hombre al que apenas conocía, una aventura de una noche de la que nunca se arrepentirían porque los llevó a la felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>FIN? siiii es el final, yo sé que es cortito pero bueno así era :$ :) espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todas por leer, por los alertas, favoritos y sus palabras :) Falta el epílogo que ese si me voy a tardar en subirlo porque voy para exámenes finales D: Hasta entonces y después de entonces... mucho éxito en lo que hagan! :D<br>**


	16. Epilogo

****Antes que nada: **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ME LIMITO A ESCRIBIR LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A MI NO MUY NORMAL MENTE.******

**Holaaaa. bueno pues aquí les traigo el mini-epilogo, espero les guste :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**BPOV**

Bien dicen que cuando se es feliz el tiempo pasa volando, estos últimos años han sido los más felices de mi vida, ¿quién diría que por una de las manías de Alice íbamos a encontrar la felicidad? Pensé mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Aquí estoy ahora en camino a recoger el pastel para el octavo cumpleaños de Tommy, mi precioso primogénito de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo que al igual que el de su padre era un desorden imposible de domar, tal como habíamos predicho Tommy resultó ser el vivo retrato de Edward, de mí solo sacó el color de piel y nada más.

-Mami, ¿por qué Tommy no puede saber que vamos a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó el segundo mini-retrato de de Edward desde su sillita en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, nuestro segundo hijo Connor de cinco años. Oh sí, mi amado esposo se salió con la suya y tuvimos cuatro maravillosos hijos, dos niños y dos hermosas gemelas Renesmee y Carlie de dos años, de gran parecido a su padre pero con la forma de mi nariz y mi color de ojos, con el cabello ondulado pero del mismo color que el de sus hermanos, se podría decir que son las consentidas pero la verdad es que los amamos a todos con la misma medida, eso sí mis tres hombres se han dado a la tarea de protegernos a las tres princesas de cualquiera que ose molestarnos.

-Porque es una fiesta sorpresa mi amor, todos vamos a estar en el patio esperándolo y cuando llegue con papá vamos a gritar muy fuerte ¡SORPRESA!, será divertido y tu hermanos se va a emocionar mucho, ya sabes que está muy triste porque murió su iguana- me estremezco al pensar que tuve que aguantar dos años a ese horrible animal reptando por cualquier lado del patio.

-Está bien… ¿mami me puedo poner mi disfraz de pirata?- Desde que Emmet les mostró las películas de Los Piratas del Caribe mi segundo pequeños nos hizo comprarle todo lo relacionado con piratas y cada vez que tiene oportunidad le gusta ponerse su disfraz.

-Si cielo, pero ahora vamos hay que ir por ese pastel- fuimos por el pastel que era en forma de cancha de fútbol. Al llegar a casa Alice ya tenía a mis dos princesas listas con un juego de jeans azules, camiseta deportiva y zapatillas idénticas pero Renesmee de color turquesa y Carlie color morado. Drake (7 años) y Allison (4 años) (hijos de Alice y Jasper) andaban correteando por ahí con su padre detrás de ellos para que no se fueran a ensuciar, sino Alice lo colgaría a él. Dejamos a las abuelas al cuidado de los niños y terminamos de arreglar todo ´para cuando Edward trajera a Tommy, ya solo estábamos esperando que Emmet instalara los arcos de la portería para la tarde de juegos que habíamos planeado para que todo estuviera listo.

Bueno se estarán preguntando en que terminaron Emmett y Rose, siento desilusionarlos pero ellos no pudieron hacer funcionar su relación y cada uno tomó caminos separados sentimentalmente hablando, pero son muy buenos amigos… ¡JA! Los engañe, claro que Rose logró conquistar al grandulón, con mucha paciencia pero lo consiguió y ahora son los orgullosos padres de Andrew de 3 años y Lily que aún viene en camino.

Una vez estuvimos todos listos llamamos a Edward y cuando llegaron todos gritamos ¡SORPRESA! O en el caso de los más pequeños "sompesa", mi pequeño hombrecito y todos los pequeños la pasaron en grande y porque no decirlo nuestros niños interiores también salieron a jugar, ahora me encontraba viendo como rendidos, nuestros hijos estaban tumbados en el césped viendo el atardecer cuando siento unos muy familiares brazos rodearme desde atrás.

-Míralos, son lo más precioso que me pudo pasar en la vida, gracias mi amor, te amo- dijo en mi oído y después dejando un beso en mi cuello. Aún después de 8 maravillosos años seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me besaba y me decía te amo, creo que nunca voy a dejar de sentir esto… y me gusta.

-También te amo- le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta y lo ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para fundirnos en un dulce beso.

-¡PUAJ! Madre, padre hay niños presentes, por favor- escuchamos la teatral voz de nuestro hijo mayor a lo lejos… Emmett tenía que dejar de enseñarles cosas.

-chiiiiii puaj puaj- dijeron a coro nuestras niñas.

-Pero abue Esme dice que es normal que los papis y las mamis se den besos…- las ceños fruncidos de sus hermanos cortaron las palabras de Connor- ¿puaj? – más que una exclamación le sale como pregunta pero parece ser que los otros quedan satisfechos ya que asienten aprobatoriamente.

-Oh, veamos si piensan lo mismo después de… UN ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS- Edward sale corriendo detrás de los cuatro que iban gritando y corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Creo que ni planeado nos hubiera salido todo tan bien, durante estos años hemos tenido buenos y malos momentos pero de los malos siempre salimos adelante porque el amor que nos une puede más que cualquier otra cosa.

**Hoy sí…**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí llegó esto, fue una agradable experiencia esto de adentrarse en algo nuevo, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por todos los alertas, favoritos y rr que me dejaron, enserio que calientan el corazón :3<br>**

**Nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión! :D una vez más MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO! éxitos en todo lo que emprendan! *HUG*  
><strong>


	17. Nota

Perdón por el correo que no tiene nada que ver con una nueva historia, solo quería hacer saber que esa historia está registrada en Safe Creative (registro de propiedad intelectual), yo sé que no es una obra maestra pero es mío :$ y no la voy a quitar de fanfic porque a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo siempre me cae un mail de alguien que le ha gustado y me alegra el corazón :3 Solamente, que pasen una feliz vida :D

¡Gracias por leer! ^.^


End file.
